Erwachen
by chaska
Summary: Was soll das?",fragte Inu Yasha und sah verblüfft auf die Waffe.Die schwarze Mündung zeigte genau auf seine Brust."Ich werde dich töten",antwortete der Mann kaltblütig.Wilder Triumph zeichnete sich auf seinen Zügen ab."STIRB, verfluchter Hanyou!"
1. Einmal NewYork Tokio

Hallöchen,

hier kommt ein kleines Zwischenspiel, bevor unsere eigentliche Staffel weitergeht. Diese Geschichte ist sehr spontan entstanden. Sie ist eigentlich als Art Kurzgeschichte gedacht, doch irgendwie habe ich schon jetzt das Gefühl, dass sie sich verselbstständigt. Mal sehen, wie sie euch gefällt.

Wir machen einen gewaltigen Zeitsprung in die Zukunft. Unsere Inufamilie hat nicht nur die Zeiten überlebt, sie ist auch größer geworden. Zu ihren Mitgliedern gehört nun auch Yanthana. Sie ist die Tochter von Inu Yasha und Kagome. Die junge Frau hat es jedoch nicht in Japan gehalten. Sie ist nach Amerika gezogen. Dort arbeitet sie als... Ja lasst euch überraschen, denn die Geschichte beginnt, als sie ein Auftrag wieder in ihr Geburtsland zurückführt. Dort erwartet sie jedoch nicht nur die Familie.

Nach fünfhundert Jahren erwacht ein alter Feind. Die Welt hat sich verändert. Unerkannt in der Maske eines harmlosen Menschen gelingt ihm der Zutritt in das verborgene Refugium, wo die letzten Youkai leben. Dort entfacht er die Hölle.

* * *

**Einmal New York - Tokio**

_"Sehr geehrte Gäste. Wir werden in etwa 2 Stunden auf dem Tokioer Airport Haneda landen. Sie haben jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit zollfrei einzukaufen. Wir haben ein reichhaltiges Angebot an Bord. Unsere Flugbegleiter werden ihnen sehr gerne behilflich sein."_

Die Stimme drang in Yanthana's Träume und sorgte dafür, dass die junge Frau verschlafen die Augen öffnete. Langes schwarzes Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt. Einige einzelne Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und strichen verspielt um ihre Wangen. Ihre Augen waren von einem sanften, warmen Braun. Wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man kleine goldene Punkte, wie Sterne darin finden. In ihnen konnte man Entschlossenheit, Wissen und Erfahrung erkennen, die weit über das scheinbare Alter dieser jungen Frau hinausgingen. Ein neutraler Beobachter würde sie auf Anfang zwanzig schätzen. Doch das sie fast 150 Jahre alt war, würde jede normale Vorstellung sprengen.

Sie blinzelte, weil helles Sonnenlicht durch das kleine Sichtfenster auf ihrer linken Seite schien. Neben sich spürte sie die Bewegung und warf einen raschen Blick zur Seite. Ihr Nachbar würde ebenfall bald erwachen. Die Veränderung seiner Atemzüge deutete zweifelsfrei darauf hin. Yanthana lehnte sich wieder entspannt in den Sitz zurück.

Sie schloss wieder die Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen. Sie konnte deutlich das Dröhnen der Motoren hören, die Gespräche aus der ersten Klasse drangen ebenso klar zu ihr herüber, wie die Frage der netten Stewardess an ihren Vordermann. Bewusst blendete sie alles aus.

Yanthana hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, wie sie ihre überempfindlichen Sinne gegen die laute Welt schützen konnte. Genau diese Sinne waren ihr großes Plus in ihrem Job. Sie war in der Security Branche tätig. Das Beschützen von Objekten oder Personen gehörte zum Job der Agentur, bei der sie arbeitete. Sie war schneller, als irgendein Mensch, ihr Gehör und vor allem ihr Geruchssinn waren extrem ausgebildet. Auch war sie stärker als ein normaler Mann, sollte sie verletzt werden, dann heilten ihre Wunden meisten innerhalb weniger Stunden oder Tagen vollständig ab.

Ein Erbe, genauso, wie ihre feinen Sinne. Ein Erbe ihrer Familie.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie voller Zuneigung an ihre Familie dachte. Bevor sie ihren neuen Job in ihrer alten Heimat antreten würde, wollte sie ihr einen Besuch abstatten. Sie hatte sie schon mehr als zehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen.

"Sie sehen glücklich aus. Freuen Sie sich auf Japan?", die warme Stimme neben ihr ließ Yanthana die Augen öffnen und den Kopf wenden. Wie sie es geahnt hatte, war ihr Nachbar nun ebenfalls wach und sah sie aus dunkelblauen Augen neugierig an. Blondes Haar umrahmte ein braungebranntes, markantes Gesicht. Mitte Zwanzig vielleicht. Auf jeden Fall Amerikaner. Der typische Slang war unverkennbar.

Yanthana vertiefte ihr Lächeln. "Ich werde meine Familie wiedersehen", antwortete sie bereitwillig.

Die Augenbrauen ihres Nachbarn hoben sich erstaunt in die Höhe. "Sie waren also auf Urlaub in New York?"

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin vor ein paar Jahren nach Amerika gezogen."

"Also beruflich hier. Genauso wie ich. Mein Professor, ist hier tätig und hat mich eingeladen ein paar Wochen wieder mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. So ein Angebot schlägt man einfach nicht aus", sagte der junge Mann und streckte nun Yanthana die Hand entgegen. "Übrigens, mein Name ist Ben Hopkins."

Die junge Frau ergriff die Hand und erwiderte den festen Händedruck. "Yanthana Yasha"

Ein verwunderter Zug glitt über Ben's Gesicht. "Yasha? Hat dieser Name nicht eine ähnliche Bedeutung wie Dämon?"

Yanthana nickte. "Genau. Ein alter Familienname." Sie konnte ein innerliches Lächeln nicht vermeiden. Dämon.

Genau das war sie. In ihrem Blut floss zur einen viertel dämonisches Blut von einer der mächtigsten Youkailinien, die im alten Japan, oder auch hier in der Gegenwart zu finden waren. Wenn nicht sogar die Mächtigste.

"Japan ist sehr mythenreich. Gerade die Legenden über Youkai, Kappas oder Tenshi machen einen großen Teil der Geschichte aus. Ich finde diese Legenden faszinierend. Fast wünschte ich mal solchen Geschöpfen zu begegnen" Ben lachte auf. "Leider sind sie jedoch nur Geschöpfe der Fantasie. Aus diesem Grund waren auch japanische Geschichte und Sprache ein Teil meiner Wahlfächer auf der Uni", berichtete er bereitwillig. "Und jetzt bin ich endlich mal hier und kann außerdem meinem Professor bei wichtigen Arbeiten helfen. Er hat mich extra in Amerika angerufen und mich gebeten hierher zu kommen, weil er einer ganz großen Sache auf der Spur ist."

Yanthana hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Fast musste sie laut auflachen. So, so Dämonen faszinierten diesen jungen Mann? Wie gut, das er nicht wusste, das er neben einem teilweise dämonischen Geschöpf saß.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie sich eine solche Begegnung nicht wünschen", wandte sie mit einem Schmunzeln ein. "Solche Wesen sind in der Regel nicht sehr umgänglich. Entweder wollen sie einen fressen, oder die Menschen sind ihnen so ziemlich egal. So ähnlich, wie ein Käfer."

"Wir werden es wohl nie erfahren, denn wie gesagt... Legenden", erwiderte Ben und zuckte mit der Schulter. "Was allerdings keine Legenden sind, das sind die geheimnisvollen Schwerter und auch die Artefakte, die es gab. Zum Beispiel das Shikon no Tama. Es ist mit Beweisen überliefert. Sogar Zeichnungen habe ich davon gesehen.

Oder... hey, was machen Sie denn für ein Gesicht?"

Überrascht, sah er Yanthana an. Jeder freundliche Zug war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn eindringlich an. "Das Shikon no Tama weckt Begehren. Doch man sollte immer vorsichtig sein, mit dem was man sich wünscht. Denn wenn die Götter einen wirklich strafen wollen, dann erfüllen sie diese Wünsche."

"Hey!", beschwichtigend hob Ben die Hände. "Ich habe nur angedeutet, dass es schön wäre solche legendären Artefakte mal zu sehen. Ich wollte nicht..."

"Schon gut", wehrte Yanthana ab, die sich schon über sich selbst ärgerte, weil sie so heftig reagiert hatte. Doch das Shikon no Tama war etwas ganz besonderes. Es verstärkte die Kräfte desjenigen, der es besaß. Durch das Gute wurde es rein gehalten, fast ungefährlich, doch dem Bösen verlieh es ungeheuere Macht, die dieser dann zu noch böseren Taten nutzen konnte. Das Shikon no Tama hatte jedoch noch eine weitere einzigartige Fähigkeit, die nie überliefert worden war, jedoch existierte. Es verlängerte das Leben.

Yanthana wusste das genau, denn sie stammte von der Hüterein des Shikon no Tama ab. Kagome.

Einst ein junges Mädchen, das durch den magischen knochenfressenden Brunnen in die Sengoku jidai gezogen worden war. Dort die Wandlung zur mächtigen Priesterin vollzogen hatte und freiwillig aufgrund ihrer unsterblichen Liebe zu einem Hanyou mit dem Namen Inu Yasha, Yanthana's Vater, das Leben in der Vergangenheit gewählt hatte. Ihre Mutter weilte immer noch unter den Lebenden, dank dem Juwel der vier Seelen, war ihr die Lebenszeit eines Youkai vergönnt worden.

Eine Laune des Schicksals. Vielleicht auch die Entscheidung des Juwels selbst, denn nur die wahre Hüterin konnte es im Gleichgewicht halten. Jeder Gedanke an das Juwel, oder an die seltsamen Fähigkeiten weckte automatisch Sorge um ihre Mutter in Yanthana.

Sie lächelte entschuldigend ihr Gegenüber an. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Manche Sachen sollten in der Vergangenheit begraben bleiben. Zumal es ja auch nur Legenden sind. Sie erwähnten Ihren Professor? Woran werden Sie denn arbeiten?"

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Mein Professor hat ein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Ich werde am Flughafen abgeholt und dann direkt zu ihm dort hingeflogen. Er scheint da wirklich einer großen Sache auf der Spur zu sein. Ich wette, Sie werden in den nächsten Wochen bestimmt etwas darüber in den Zeitungen lesen."

"Ich bin gespannt", sagte Yanthana.

Ben sah sie unvermindert an. Sie war ihm schon die ganzen Flug angenehm aufgefallen, doch zu einem Gespräch war es erst jetzt gekommen. Ihre Stimme war warm und sanft. Das lange schwarze Haar, das an das makellose schwarze Gefieder eines Raben erinnerte. Vor allem ihre braunen Augen und waren ihm aufgefallen. Sie strahlten eine ungeheure Ruhe und Weisheit aus. Einen anderen Ausdruck konnte er dafür nicht finden.

Lange würde es jetzt nicht mehr dauern, bis sie zur Landung ansetzen würden. Er drehte den Kopf nach links. "Wo wohnt denn ihre Familie? Vielleicht können wir ja noch einen Kaffee zusammen trinken, bevor ich abreise."

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, aber das wird wohl nicht möglich sein. Ich werde ebenfalls abgeholt und dann fahren wir noch ein großes Stück. Meine Familie wohnt ziemlich weit außerhalb von Tokio", bedauerte sie.

"Tja, schade. Da kann man wohl nichts machen", räumte Ben ein.

Die letzte Stunde bis zur Landung verbrachten die beiden in einem Gespräch über allgemeine Dinge. Ben wohnte im sonnigen San Fransisco. Er hatte Archäologie studiert und jetzt hatte sein alter Professor ihn um Unterstützung bei einem Projekt gebeten. Er erzählte einiges über seine anderen Jobs, die ihn schon überall in der Welt herumgeführt hatten.

Geschickt vermied es Yanthana, dass sich das Gespräch um sie drehte. Sie erwähnte nur kurz, dass sie einen interessanten Job bei einer Agentur in New York angenommen hatte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da duzten sie sich schon. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Schon bald hörte Yanthana, wie sich das Motorengeräusch veränderte.

Sie unterbrach den Satz, den sie gerade sagen wollte und blickte aus dem Fenster. Als sie sich wieder umwandte, leuchteten ihre braunen Augen förmlich. "Wir landen bald."

In diesem Moment ertönte auch schon das Anschallzeichnen und die freundliche Stimme des Kapitäns erklärte, dass sie sich nun in den Landeanflug begaben.

"Das ging ja flott", meinte Ben. "Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist." Er schnallte sich an. "Ich werde zwar vom Flughafen abgeholt, doch ich hoffe stark, dass wir noch die Gelegenheit haben werden einen Kaffe zusammen zu trinken", wiederholte Ben noch einmal.

Die letzte Stunde war äußerst angenehm gewesen. Er hatte sich echt toll unterhalten. Und Yanthana war auch eine sehr hübsche Person. Er fand es schade, das sich ihre Wege so schnell wieder trennen sollten, wo sie sich doch gerade erst kennengelernt hatten.

"Mal sehen. Vielleicht ergibt es sich ja doch", lächelte Yanthana ihn an, doch dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Landung in Anspruch genommen. Sie durchstießen die Wolkendecke und in der Ferne tauchte die Wolkenkratzer Silhouette von Tokio auf. Die scharfen Augen der jungen Hanyou sahen jetzt schon Einzelheiten. ~Wieder zu Hause~, dachte sie und spürte, wie sehr sie sich darüber freute. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen schon einen Tag frührer, als vereinbart zu fliegen. So konnte sie wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden bei ihrer Familie verbringen, bevor sie ihren neuen Auftrag antrat.

Es schien, als ob die Erde in einem Wahnsinnstempo näherkam, doch dann spürte sie das Ausfahren des Fahrwerks und das sanfte Aufsetzen auf der Landebahn. Das Flugzeug bremste ab und schon war das gelbe Fahrzeug da, das große blickende Licht in der Schrift "_Follow me_" auf der Rückseite hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und das Flugzeug hatte seine endgültige Parkposition erreicht.

Unruhe machte sich unter den Passagieren breit. Einige waren schon aufgestanden und hatten die Fächer über den Sitzen für das Handgepäck geöffnet. Yanthana ließ sich von der allgemeinen Unruhe nicht anstecken. Sie lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem Sitz zurück und sah nur kurz auf, als ihr Nachbar aufstand und ebenfalls nach seinem Handgepäck angelte.

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. "Willst du wieder zurückfliegen?", fragte er.

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Das nicht gerade, doch ich warte noch einen Moment, bis das große Gedrängel vorbei ist."

"Gut dann...", Ben wollte sich wieder hinsetzen, doch hatte er die Dynamik der anderen Passagiere unterschätzt. Die Fluggastbrücke hatte angedockt und der Ausstieg war freigeben. Die Menge drängte in Richtung Ausgang und Ben wurde einfach mitgespült. Er winkte noch mal kurz, dann war er schon verschwunden.

Allmählich leerte sich die Maschine und auch Yanthana machte sich daran auszusteigen. Durch die langen Gänge hindurch, ging es zur Abfertigung und Passkontrolle. Glas, Metall, große Fensterfronten, der Flughafen war sehr modern. Kein Wunder, bei dem Durchsatz, an Menschen und Maschinen und von dem Frachtverkehr ganz abgesehen, der jeden Tag hier stattfand.

Sie sah sich nach Ben um und entdeckte ihn in der Schlange mehrere Personen hinter sich. Irgendwie hatte sie ihn überholt. Sie winkte ihm kurz zu, doch er schien so konzentriert zu sein, dass er sie nicht bemerkte.

Dann hörte sie das Rufen, in demselben Moment als ein vertrauter Geruch durch die ganzen Menschen hindurch an ihre Nase gelangte.

"HUHUH YAN... Hallo, YAN Hier bin ich. HIER!"

Vergessen war ihre Flugbekanntschaft, vergessen war ihr Auftrag, der sie hier geführt hatte. Ihr Gesicht strahlte auf, als sie den Rufer hinter der Absperrung sah.

* * *

"HUHUH YAN... Hallo, YAN Hier bin ich. HIER!"

Kraftvoll und absolut unüberhörbar hallten die lauten Rufe durch die gesamte Passagierabfertigung. Viele Anwesenden drehten sich zu dem Rufer um. Einige lächelten nur, andere schüttelten missbilligend den Kopf über den jungen Mann, der aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte und dabei die Arme zum Winken erhoben hatte. Er war eine Erscheinung, die auch ohne das eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Groß war er, mindestes 1,80 m schlank, kräftige Schultern und schmale Hüften. Gekleidet in eine dunkelblaue Jeans, einem weißen T-Shirt und darüber ein schwarz-weiß kariertes Hemd.

Das auffälligste waren jedoch seine Haare. Kupferrot schimmerten sie im kühlen Licht der Beleuchtung und die moosgrünen Augen leuchtenden förmlich.

Ben war er ebenfalls aufgefallen. ~Yan?!?~, überlegte er. ~Könnte das vielleicht die Abkürzung von Yanthana sein?~ Unwillkürlich hielt er Ausschau nach seiner netten Flugbekanntschaft. Rasch fand er sie, nur etwa fünf Personen vor sich. Er hatte recht vermutet. Eben hob sie die rechte Hand und winkte zurück.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie die Absperrungen hinter sich gebracht. Ben sah, wie der große rothaarige Mann auf Yanthana zustürmte und sie heftig umarmte. Dann schließlich hochhob und sie im Kreis wirbelte. Ben hörte das laute Lachen der jungen Frau und sah, dass Yanthana's Augen aufleuchteten. Offensichtlich waren die beiden ein Paar.

Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig von einem Mann im schwarzen Anzug und dunkler Brille in Beschlag genommen. "Sind Sie Mr. Hopkins?"

Als er Ben's Nicken sah, fuhr er fort. "Professor Katsushiro hat uns geschickt. Wir sollen Sie zu der Ausgrabungsstelle bringen. Wir nehmen ihr Gepäck." Er winkte einem anderen Mann zu, der eilig näher kam und sofort Ben's Koffer nahm.

Ben blieb keine Zeit mehr sich von Yanthana zu verabschieden. Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf das Paar, folgte er den beiden Männern.

* * *

Kaum hatte Yanthana die Absperrung hinter sich gelassen, als sie sich heftig umarmt und hochgehoben fühlte. Laut lachte sie auf. "Shippou! Lass mich runter."

Ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten, oder den schweren Koffer, den sie trug und den er kurzer Hand mitsamt ihr hochgehoben hatte, vollendete der junge Mann den Kreis. Dann stellte Shippou sie wieder ab und drückte ihr einen kräftigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Mensch, was bin ich froh dich wieder zu sehen", stieß er hervor und Yanthana sah an dem Leuchten seiner Augen, dass es ihm von Herzen große Umstände nahm er ihr den Koffer aus der Hand hakte sie unter und zog sie aus der Flugabfertigung in Richtung der Ausgang. "Als du angerufen hast, dass du wieder hierher kommst, hast du alle in helle Aufregung versetzt. Deine Mutter hat sogar sofort dein Zimmer neu eingerichtet."

Yanthana fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt. Sie hatte fast vergessen, wie Shippou sein konnte. "Ich hoffe, nicht, das sie rosa Tapeten ausgewählt hat", antwortete sie mit gespielt banger Stimme.

"Nein. Du wirst überrascht sein. Es hat sich vieles geändert. Mensch, wir haben jetzt sogar Satellitenfernsehen. Irre Sender kriegen wir. Dein Paps hat nur gegrummelt, aber ich kenne ihn besser. Seine Augen haben gestrahlt."

Inzwischen hatten sie das Parkhaus erreicht und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten.

"Und was machst du so?", fragte Yanthana neugierig.

Shippou grinste sie unbeschwert an. "Ich bin Musiker und spiele in einer der angesagtesten Band von Tokio."

Verblüfft zog Yanthana die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hey, ich dachte die ungeschriebene Regel, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen, gilt immer noch."

"Was hältst du von mir?", antwortete er, legte mit gespielt beleidigter Miene eine Hand aufs Herz. Um seine Gestalt flimmerte es kurz und im nächsten Moment stand vor Yanthana ein großer schwarzhaariger Mann mit blauen Augen und einem kleinen Kinnbart. In den Ohrläppchen blitzten kleine Edelsteine.

"Fuchsmagie", grinste Shippou unbeschwert.

Aufmerksam musterte Yanthana ihn. "Perfekt. Keine Ähnlichkeit mit deinem wahren Aussehen."

"Äußerst praktisch. Ich kann dir sagen, Groupies können manchmal ganz schön lästig sein. Mit meinem wahren Ich erkennt mich keiner und ich kann mich unerkannt durch die Stadt bewegen."

"So, so, Groupies?!? Erzähl mir aber nicht, dass du die Aufmerksamkeit nicht genießt."

Shippou verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. "Sag es aber keinem weiter. Jep... Mache sind einfach zu süß. Da wird ein Mann schon mal schwach. Und ich bin eben ein Mann."

"Du wunderschöner starker Mann", kichernd strich Yanthana ihn sanft über die Wange und zog hastig den Finger zurück, als er spielerisch nach ihr biss.

Die Türen glitten auf und sie betraten das Parkdeck. Nach wenigen Metern blieb Shippou stehen und streckte die Hand aus. "Und, wie gefällt dir mein Baby?"

Yanthana pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "SO erfolgreich seid ihr also?"

Vor ihr stand ein Porsche 911 Cabrio. Schwarzmetallic mit einer roten Flammenspur an den Seiten. Shippou warf ihren Koffer auf den schmalen Rücksitz und flankte elegant über die geschlossene Tür hinein. "Steig ein, Schwesterchen, und genieße den Luxus einen eigenen Chauffeur zu haben."

Das ließ Yanthana sich nicht zweimal sagen. Allerdings öffnete sie vorschriftsmäßig die Beifahrertür und stieg ein. Sekunden später legte Shippou einen Kavaliersstart auf den Asphalt, dass Yanthana sich hastig an den Gurt klammerte.

"Mein Gott... Wo zum Teufel hast du denn deinen Führerschein gemacht?", rief sie und schloss die Augen, als Shippou in einen halsbrecherischen Tempo die Wendeschleifen hoch fuhr, die zum Ausgang des Parkhauses führen. Die Bremsen quietschten und mit einem kleinen Ruck blieb der Wagen vor einer Schranke stehen. Zögernd öffnete Yanthana ein Auge und blinzelte vorsichtig.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Shippou. "Du siehst etwas bleich aus."

Er beugte sich vor und steckte die Parkkarte in die Aufnahme, die Schranke hob sich und der Motor des Porsches heulte kurz auf.

"Irgendwie kann ich mich meines Gefühl nicht erwehren, dass es besser gewesen wäre, meine Lebensversicherungssumme zu erhöhen", sagte Yanthana.

"Vertrau mir, Yan. Ich bin der beste Fahrer. Du solltest mal mit deinem Vater fahren, dann weiß man wirklich, wie es ist, wenn einem vor Schreck das Herz stehen bleibt", kicherte Shippou.

Insgeheim musste Yanthana dem Kitsune recht geben und außerdem machte ihr die rasante Fahrt in diesem schnellen Flitzer Spaß. Sicher und souverän, steuerte Shippou den Schlitten und Yanthana lehnte sich entspannt in dem Sitz zurück. Aufmerksam sah sie nach draußen. Die Geschäfte und die Hochhäuser huschten vorbei. Wie immer waren die Strassen von Menschen nur so überfüllt.

Auch New York war eine große Stadt, doch mit Tokio nicht zu vergleichen. Trotz der teilweise vertrauten Straßenzüge kam sich Yanthana fremd vor. Es waren mehr als zehn Jahre her, dass sie Japan verlassen hatte.

Zehn Jahre... für Menschen eine lange Zeit, doch für Youkai oder auch Hanyou nur wie ein Wimpernschlag.

Allmählich verringerte sich der Verkehr. Sie verließen das Stadtzentrum auf dem Highway und fuhren in Richtung Süden. Der Wind wirbelte Yanthana's Haar hoch. Er fühlte sich warm an. Ihre Nasenflügel weiteten sich, als langsam die Luft besser wurde. Doch es dauerte noch gut eine Stunde, bis auch die letzten Häuser den Wäldern gewichen waren.

Shippou verließ den Highway und bog in kleinere Straßen ab. Immer tiefer fuhr er in die Strasse schlängelte sich als graues Band durch das Grüßlich bremste der Kitsune ab. Langsam rollte der Porsche am Straßenrand aus und hielt. Aufmerksam hob Shippou den Kopf und lauschte, ebenso weiteten sich seine Nasenflügel, als er witterte. Dann wandte er den Kopf.

"Alles klar", grinste er. Er legte den Gang ein und bog unvermittelt von der Straße ab.

Für einen normalen vorbeifahrenden Wagen war der fast vollständig zugewucherte Weg kaum zu erkennen. Die Äste der Sträucher strichen am Wagen entlang, doch dann hatte er die Barriere durchbrochen.

Mit erheblich langsamerem Tempo folgte Shippou dem Weg, der sich in sanften Kurven durch den Wald zog. Er endete an einer schroffen Felswand. Shippou stoppte den Porsche.

"Und, bist du bereit?", fragte er seine Beifahrerin.

Yanthana sah die Felswand empor. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Es ist schon sehr lange her, und ich glaube, so hautnah mit der Magie der Götter konfrontiert zu werden ist nie etwas Normales, woran ich mich gewöhnen kann. Doch...", sie drehte den Kopf nach rechts.(Japan hat Links Verkehr; Fahrersitz auf der rechten Seite) "Ich bin bereit. Drück drauf. Ich kann es kaum erwarten Mam und Paps zu sehen."

"Dein Wunsch, sei mir Befehl...", rief Shippou und drückte das Gaspedal ein paar Mal durch. Der Motor des Porsches heulte auf und als Shippou die Kupplung kommen ließ, schoss der flache Sportwagen, wie ein angreifendes Raubtier vorwärts.

Für einen Beobachter sah es so aus, als ob die beiden Autoinsassen Selbstmord begehen wollten. Auf den wenigen Metern beschleunigte der Wagen auf eine Geschwindigkeit, die ihn unweigerlich an der Felswand zerschmettern musste, auf die er zuraste.

Doch als er die Felsen erreichte... Tauchte er ein, als ob er förmlich in den Berg aufgesogen wurde.

Sekundenbruchteile später lag der einsame Waldweg so verlassen da, als ob nie jemand hier gewesen war.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 1**

Damit endet das erste Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Vielleicht eine kleine Erklärung. In der Neuzeit leben die meisten Youkai auf einer Insel, die durch die Macht der Götter vor den Augen der Menschen verborgen bleibt. Nur wenige geheime Portale ermöglichen den Zugang. Doch auch darüber schwirren mir ein paar Gedanken durch den Kopf. Mal sehen, was daraus wird.

Doch bleiben wir erst mal bei dieser Geschichte in zwei Wochen geht es weiter. Schon bald nach der Ankunft fühlt sich Yanthana wieder ganz „**zu Hause**".

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	2. Zu Hause

Es geht weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen von Kapitel zwei...

* * *

**Zu Hause**

Inu Yasha lehnte sich entspannt auf der Bank zurück, bis er das Holz der Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. Mit einem Lächeln sah er zu seiner Gefährtin die, seit heute Morgen, wie ein unruhiger Tiger in einem Käfig hin und her ging. Immer wieder blieb sie für Sekunden stehen und blickte den Weg hinab, der in Richtung Berge führte. Das Holz der Veranda knirschte, als Kagome ihre Wanderung wieder aufnahm.

"Setz dich endlich. Du hüpfst wie ein Wasserkobold hier durch die Gegend. Ich werde echt sauer, wenn du das Holz durchläufst und ich die Dielen austauschen muss", sagte der Hanyou dann mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer.

Mit einem Ruck blieb die Frau stehen und der Blick ihrer braunen Augen richtete sich in einem mörderischen Ausdruck auf Inu Yasha. "DU wirst sauer? Wir erwarten unsere Tochter nach mehr als zehn Jahren wieder zu Hause zurück und du wirst sauer. So wie es aussieht, berührt dich das überhaupt nicht. Mein Gott, Inu Yasha... wie..."

Mit einem Sprung war der Hanyou auf den Beinen und ein weiterer brachte ihn vor Kagome. Kurzerhand schlang er einen Arm um ihren schlanken Körper und legte die andere Hand an ihre Wange. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über Kagome's bebende Lippen. "Mir bedeutet es genauso viel wie dir, unsere Tochter endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, doch sie wird nicht schneller kommen, wenn du hier einen Trampelpfad läufst und dazu mir auch noch die letzten Nerven raubst. Hey... ich versuche hier den coolen Papa zu spielen und du machst mir alles zunichte."

Kagome entspannte sich fühlbar in seinen Armen. "Natürlich weiß ich, dass du sie genauso vermisst hast. Doch..."

Inu Yasha hob den Kopf und ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. "Sie sind da", sagte er.

Kagome löste sich augenblicklich aus der Umarmung und rannte die wenigen Stufen von der Veranda herab. Ein schwarzer Wagen mit einer Flammenspur auf der Seite hielt vor dem Haus. Inu Yasha folgte seiner Gefährtin und blieb jedoch auf der obersten Stufe stehen.

Kagome's Herz klopfte vor Aufregung. Sie konnte kaum stillhalten, bis der Wagen endgültig hielt. Schon rannte sie zu Beifahrertür und riss sie auf. Für einen Augenblick erstarrte sie, als Yanthana ausstieg. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Freudentränen.

"Schatz...", brachte Kagome noch heraus und da wurde sie schon heftig umarmt.

Yanthana schlang ihre Arme um ihre Mutter. Tief sog sie den vertrauten Geruch ein. "Mutti...", flüsterte sie leise.

"Willkommen zu Hause, meine Tochter", flüsterte Kagome und strich, wie in alten Zeiten über das dichte Haar ihres Kindes.

Sie war wieder daheim.

* * *

Später, weit in der Nacht, lag Yanthana mit weit geöffneten Augen im Bett in ihrem ehemaligen Zimmer. Ihre Mutter hatte es in der Tat neu eingerichtet und es hatte Yanthana wie immer überrascht, dass sie so treffsicher die Farben und die Möbel gewählt hatte.

Auf Anhieb hatte sie sich hier wieder wie zu Hause gefühlt und sie spürte, die große Versuchung nach diesem Auftrag auch wieder hier zu bleiben. Doch... sie hatte sich in New York eine neue Existenz aufgebaut.

Dort lebten ihre Freunde und dort war ihre Arbeit. Dort konnte sie den Menschen helfen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer erinnerte Yanthana sich, wie wohl sie sich vorhin gefühlt hatte. Sie hatten im Wohnzimmer zusammengesessen. Hatten sich davon erzählt, was sie die letzten zehn Jahre erlebt hatten. Hier, in Japan, war es sehr ruhig gewesen. Während Yanthana durch ihren Job in New York doch einiges zu berichten wusste.

Sie hatte gesehen, wie ihr Vater mit teilweise leuchtenden Augen ihren Erzählungen gelauscht hatte. Im Herzen war er immer noch ein Krieger. Wenn es zu ruhig war, dann wurde er kribbelig. Er brauchte einfach die Aufregung.

Und dann Shippou. Der junge Kitsune, mit dem sie sogar mal einige Zeit zusammengewesen war. Jetzt war er wie ein älterer Bruder für sie. Immer witzig und immer gut aufgelegt. Dabei aber durchaus in der Lage ebenso gefährlich zu werden, wie ihr Vater.

Und ihre Mutter. Die meiste Zeit war Kagome ganz still gewesen und hatte nur zugehört. Doch Yanthana war sich mehr als bewusst gewesen, dass sie die warme Hand ihrer Mutter die ganze Zeit auf ihrer gespürt hatte.

Hier war sie zu Hause. Hier musste sie sich nicht verstecken. Nicht aufpassen, dass sie ihre Andersartigkeit durch irgendwelche unglaublichen Aktionen verriet. Hier konnte sie sein, wer sie wirklich war.

Und dennoch...

Die Welt da draußen, dass war nun ihre Welt. Yanthana spürte den Drang nach Freiheit unter all dem Glück, das sie empfand wieder hier zu sein. Diese Insel war zu eng für sie. Sie musste wieder nach New York. Auch wenn sie fest entschlossen war, nach diesem Auftrag einige Tage hier zu verbringen.

Yanthana drehte sich auf die Seite. Durch das halb verdeckte Fenster schien der Mond und zauberte helle Flecke auf den Boden. Hier war alles so friedlich. Sie schloss zufrieden die Augen und nach wenigen Minuten fiel sie in tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Das penetrante Fiepen des Weckers durchbrach ihren Schlaf. Noch mit geschlossen Augen tastete Yanthana nach dem Störenfried und traf ihn zielsicher. Das Fiepen verstummte mit einem kläglichen Laut und die junge Hanyou zog sich noch einmal die Decke über die Ohren.

Doch der Wecker hatte einen Verbündeten, den sie nicht so schnell ausstellen konnte. Ihre Zimmertür wurde leicht aufgeschoben und der Kopf ihrer Mutter erschien. "Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze. Unten wartet schon ein Frühstück auf dich. Beile dich, ansonsten kommst du noch zu spät."

"Bin schon unterwegs", murmelte Yanthana und schlug die Decke zur Seite. Ihre Mutter war schon wieder weg.

Verschlafen strich sich die junge Hanyou durch das wirre Haar. Ein Blick zur Uhr bestätigte, dass sie in der Tat beeilen musste, wenn sie die Verabredung am Flughafen einhalten wollte. Also los...

Es dauerte nicht lang, da hatte sie sich im Bad fertig gemacht und ein paar Sachen aus ihrem Koffer in eine praktische Reisetasche umgepackt. Der Auftrag sollte ja nur zwei bis drei Tage dauern. Da brauchte sie keine große Ausstattung.

Routinemäßig checkte sie ihre Pistole und steckte sie dann in das Halfter, das hinten an ihrer Jeans befestigt war. Um ihre Schultern schlang sich eine Spezialanfertigung eines Halfters. In ihm steckte unter ihrer linken Achsel ein etwa unterarmlanger Stab, der fast wie ein Schlagstock aussah.

Dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging nach unten. Als Yanthana die Küche betrat, wartete schon auf dem Tisch ein üppiges Frühstück auf sie. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Niemand war sonst zu sehen, doch sie hörte die Stimmen ihrer Eltern vor dem hatte es fast vergessen, wie es war, wenn sich jemand um einen sorgte.

Yanthana ließ sich nieder und griff gut zu. Das hier war etwas anders, als eine Tasse Kaffee hastig zwischen Tür und Angel oder dem obligatorischen Donut aus dem Cafe-Shop auf dem Weg zu der Arbeit.

Schließlich ließ Yanthana sich im Stuhl nach hinten sinken. Noch ein Bissen und es würde einen riesen Knall tun, wenn sie platzte. Gedankenverloren ließ sie den Tee in der Tasse kreiseln. Sie liebte ihr Leben in New York. Doch hier konnte sie sein, wer sie war. Musste niemals aufpassen, dass sie sich verriet. Wieder kam der Gedanke in ihr hoch, dass sie nach diesem Auftrag noch ein paar Tage Urlaub dranhängen sollte. Sie beendete das Mahl und räumte dann noch die Sachen weg und spülte ab.

Im Flur hatte sie ihre Tasche abgestellt. Sie zog ihre Jacke an, die sie darüber gelegt hatte, packte die Tasche an ihren Griffen und ging zur Tür. Helles Sonnenlicht empfing sie, als sie auf die Veranda trat, die sich um das gesamte Haus zog.

"Guten Morgen", lächelte Kagome ihr schon entgegen. Sie saß auf den hölzernen Stufen, die nach unten führten. Ihr Vater stand unten auf dem Rasen, mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt. "Ausgeschlafen?", fragte er.

"Nein, nur unterbrochen", antwortete Yanthana und wandte sich an ihre Mutter "Ich wollte fragen, ob ich nach meinem Auftrag noch ein paar Tage hier verbringen kann?"

Kagome stand auf und legte ihre Hände auf Yanthana's Schultern. "Natürlich. Es würde uns freuen. Ich hoffte sogar darauf."

"Sehr gut, dann können wir auch mal wieder zusammen trainieren", kam es von ihrem Vater. "Ich denke mir, du hast inzwischen alles vergessen, was ich mühevoll versucht habe dir beizubringen."

"Und ich denke mir, dass sie dich immer und überall schlagen kann", kam der bissige Kommentar von der Straße. Der schwarze Porsche war vorgefahren und Shippou lehnte sich gerade entspannt auf das heruntergekurbelte Seitenfenster.

Ein dumpfes Knurren schwang dem Kitsune entgegen und im nächsten Moment starrte Shippou auf die Spitze eines riesigen Schwertes, das sich bedrohlich seiner Nase näherte.

"Sie war schon immer besser als du, Shippou, denn du wirst dazu niemals, noch nicht einmal im Ansatz, in der Lage."

"Hey, pass auf, wo du mit diesem krummen Zahnstocher hinzielst. Der Lack war eine Sonderanfertigung", rief Shippou besorgt aus und strich liebevoll über die Tür.

Inu Yasha ignorierte Shippou und wandte sich um. Das Schwert lässig auf der rechten Schulter abgelegt. "Also was ist? Ein kleiner Trainingskampf zum Abschied?", fragte er dann Yanthana.

Die Hanyou ging die Stufen herunter und stellte die Tasche ab. "Warum nicht", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Kein Schwert?", fragte ihr Vater zurück.

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du mit einem Schwert durch New York City rennst, dann ist dir garantiert sämtlich Aufmerksamkeit von der dortigen Polizei sicher. Etwas zu auffällig für die Welt da draußen."

Ihre rechte Hand glitt unter ihre Jacke und als sie sie wieder hervorzog, hatten ihre Finger einen etwa unterarmlangen Stock umfasst. Zwei schnelle Bewegungen und der Stock verwandelte sich in einen langen Kampfstab. Probehalber wirbelte ihn Yanthana durch die Luft. Dann federte sie leicht in den Knien ein. Ihre gesamte Haltung ähnelte einem Raubtier kurz vor dem Sprung. Ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln und fixierten ihren Vater. "Ich bin bereit."

Inu Yasha nickte und nahm Tessaiga von der Schulter. Die breite Klinge richtete sich auf seine Tochter. "Ich werde versuchen nicht zu hart zu sein. Aber es kann sein, das du ein paar blaue Flecken davonträgst."

"Keh", machte Yanthana und ahmte dabei so perfekt den üblichen Ausspruch ihres Vaters nach, das Kagome hell auflachte. Sie hatte sich auf der mittleren Stufe bequem gemacht und sah dem Kommenden entspannt entgegen.

"Hey, ich setze 6 Millionen Yen auf Yanthana", rief Shippou von seinem Beobachtungsposten in seinem Wagen aus. (umgerechnet ca. 50 €)

Inu Yasha wandte den Kopf über die Schulter. "Du hast wohl in deinem Leben nicht genug Prügel bezogen. Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich sie jetzt alle nachholen", dann drehte er den Kopf wieder nach vorne. Er sah nicht, wie Shippou ihm lang die Zunge herausstreckte und eine Grimasse zog.

Inu Yasha nahm Tessaiga in beide Hände. "Bist du bereit?"

"Bereit!", antwortete Yanthana und fasste den Kampfstab mit beiden Händen.

Die beiden Zuschauer spürten die Spannung, die sich in den letzten Sekunden aufgebaut hatte und verstummten nun beide, um die beiden Kämpfer nicht zu stören. Langsam begannen sich Inu Yasha und Yanthana zu umkreisen. Beobachteten und belauerten jede Bewegung des anderen. Wie zwei Spiegelbilder.

Mit einem Mal sprang Inu Yasha mit einem riesigen Satz vorwärts. Tessaiga raste wie ein silberner Blitz nieder. Ein dumpfer Klang ertönte, als die Klinge auf das Holz des Kampfstabes traf.

Der Stab hielt den Schlag auf und für eine Sekunde hielt Yanthana dagegen. Inu Yasha Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als seine Tochter auf einmal den Druck erhöhte und Tessaiga zurückpresste. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang der Hanyou zurück. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er mit zu Schlitzten verengten Augen seine Tochter musterte.

"HAH, ich hab es ja gewusst. Zeig ihm wo der Hammer hängt, Yan", jubelte Shippou und reckte beide Arme in die Höhe.

"Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du ihn noch hast", sagte Inu Yasha.

Yanthana hatte den Stab mit einer Spitze in den Boden gestemmt und lehnte grinsend sich auf das andere Ende. "Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich Tante Ayaka's alten Kampfstab irgendwo verkommen lasse? Ich denke mir, der Kampf wird ausgeglichen sein, nicht wahr, Vater?"

"Also gut. Dann werde ich jetzt mal Ernst machen. Halt dich gut fest, meine Tochter", sagte Inu Yasha und seine Haltung veränderte sich. Augenblicklich gab Yanthana ihre lässige Haltung auf und nahm den Stab wieder in beide Hände.

Kagome richtete sich auf. Sie sah, dass der Kampf ab jetzt anders laufen würde. Beide würden nun mit vollem Ernst an die Sache gehen.

"OHO!", machte Shippou, legte beide Hände als Trichter geformt an den Mund und rief laut. "Leute, klappt die Bürgersteige hoch und holt die Kinder rein. Hier wird gleich einiges zu Bruch gehen."

Ihre Bewegungen waren so schnell, das ihnen ein menschliches Auge kaum zu folgen vermochte. Inu Yasha schlug zu. Knapp über den Boden zischte die Klinge hinweg. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang Yanthana in die Höhe. Kaum wieder auf dem Boden ließ sie den Stab niedersausen. Sie traf auf Inu Yasha's linken Unterarm und drängte ihn aus Schlagrichtung.

Tessaiga's Klinge bohrte sich in den Boden. Yanthana machte eine schnelle Drehung und gelangte in den Rücken ihres Vaters, bevor er Tessaiga wieder angehoben hatte. Der Stab traf ihn zwischen den Schulterblättern und drängte ihn vorwärts.

Inu Yasha verwandelte den Stolperer in eine Drehung und riss noch in der Bewegung Tessaiga hoch. Yanthana ließ sich in die Knie sinken. Ihre Haare wirbelten hoch. In der nächsten Sekunde fielen einige durchtrennte schwarz glänzende Strähnen zu Boden.

"Ein Punkt für mich!", rief Inu Yasha aus und grinste.

"Mein Friseur wird mich umbringen", fauchte Yanthana empört. Sie sprang vorwärts, den Stab an einem Ende fest gepackt. Inu Yasha gelang es gerade noch mit Tessaiga zu parieren, bevor ihn das Holz treffen konnte.

Mit kräftigen Schlägen trieb ihn Yanthana mehrere Schritte zurück, bevor Inu Yasha das Blatt wieder wendete. Er unterlief einen Schlag und rammte Yanthana mit der linken Schulter.

Die junge Frau kam aus dem Takt und taumelte zur Seite. Irgendwie bekam sie ihre Füße nicht sortiert und verlor die Balance. Noch im Fallen drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und riss den Stab in die Höhe.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, Tessaiga wurde geblockt. Yanthana spürte, wie ihr Vater immer weiter den Druck erhöhte und ihre Waffe und damit auch ihre Arme weiter nach unten presste. Sie konnte nur noch kurz Zeit dem standhalten, bevor er sie zur Aufgabe zwingen würde. Ärger schoss in ihr hoch. Sie mochte es nicht zu verlieren, da glich sie ihrem Vater.

Kagome hatte den Holzpfosten der Veranda mit beiden Händen umfasst und starrte gebannt auf den Kampf. Obwohl es heftig aussah, konnte sie genau erkennen, dass die beiden jedes Mal ihre Kraft zügelten, wenn sie zuschlugen. Niemals würde sie einander ernsthaft verletzten. Und doch es war ihnen beiden ernst.

Beide waren Sturköpfe, manchmal viel mehr, als es ihnen gut tat. Yanthana würde nicht nachgeben, das wusste Kagome. Aber auch Inu Yasha würde eine Trainingsniederlage, selbst durch seine eigene Tochter, nicht so ohne weiteres akzeptieren.

Wieder gaben Yanthana's Arme ein wenig unter dem Druck nach und die Klinge rutschte ein Stück tiefer auf sie zu. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Adern und ihr Herz klopfte mit schnellen Schlägen. Es blieben ihr nur noch wenige Sekunden um einen Ausweg zu finden. Auf einmal war die Lösung da und Yanthana war völlig verdutzt, dass sie sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte.

Ihr Vater stand nahe, fast über ihr. Sein Körper befand sich in Reichweite ihrer Beine.

Kaum erkannte sie das, da handelt Yanthana schon. Mit Wucht ließ sie ihre Füße vorschnellen und traf. Zischend entwich Inu Yasha die Luft aus den Lungen, als er im Unterleib getroffen wurde. Durch die Wucht taumelte er zurück und Yanthana war frei.

Wie der Blitz war sie wieder auf den Beinen. Inu Yasha hatte sich ebenfalls gefangen und erneut standen sich die beiden gegenüber.

"Ein Punkt für mich. Jetzt ist Gleichstand", rief Yanthana aus.

Anerkennend nickte Inu Yasha. "Du hast Recht, doch wie wäre es noch mit einem letzten entscheidenden Schlag?"

"Los. Ich warte!", antwortete Yanthana mit fester Stimme.

Sie alle hörten das Rauschen der Windnarbe, die die Klinge von Tessaiga umspielte, noch bevor Inu Yasha den Schlag ausführte. Das Dämonenschwert fuhr in einem eleganten Bogen nieder. Scheinbar ins Nichts geschlagen, erschien auf einmal ein Energiewirbel und raste auf Yanthana zu.

"PASS AUF!", schrie Shippou voller Sorge aus. Obwohl er sah, dass das Kaze no Kizu nur einen Bruchteil seiner sonstigen Gewalt beinhaltete, war doch die Kraft sicher groß genug um die junge Hanyou zu verletzen. Auch Kagome war aufgesprungen und stand angespannt da.

Nur Yanthana hatte sich nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle bewegt. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten auszuweichen oder wegzulaufen. Sie hob nur den Stab an. Die Linke umfasste fest das Holz, die andere lag mit offener Handfläche an das Holz gelegt zum Abstü zu Schlitzen verengten Augen beobachtete sie, wie die Wirbel sich ihr näherten.

Dann waren sie bei ihr... im selben Moment erschien ein goldenes Licht von ihren Handflächen ausgehend, das Yanthana wie eine Kuppel einhüllte. Die Wirbel des Kaze no Kizu trafen auf die Kuppel und wurden abgelenkt, nicht eine Spur erreichte Yanthana.

Mit aller Kraft stemmte sich die junge Hanyou den ungeheuren dämonischen Energien des Schwertes entgegen. Schließlich war es vorbei. Die letzten Wirbel verebbten und das Licht wurde blasser und verschwand dann schließlich vollständig. Yanthana ließ erschöpft den Kampfstab sinken und atmete erleichtert aus.

Tiefes Schweigen herrschte.

"Das gibt es doch nicht", flüsterte Shippou andächtig. Dann sprang er mit einem einzigen Satz aus dem Wagen und stürmte auf Yanthana zu. Er packte sie an den Hüften, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis. "Bei allen Götter, Yan. Das war einfach unglaublich."

Auch Kagome kam näher und lächelte ihrer Tochter zu. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Du hast es geschafft, Tessaiga zu widerstehen. Du hast die Fähigkeit entwickelt auch spirituelle Kräfte einzusetzen, wie eine Miko."

Shippou setzte Yanthana wieder auf den Boden. Die junge Frau strich sich das zerzauste Haar zurück. Inu Yasha kam näher. Tessaiga war schon wieder zurückverwandelt und in diesem Moment steckte er es zurück in die Scheide. Wortlos sah er seine Tochter an. Dann trat einen großen Schritt vorwärts und schlang die Arme um ihren schlanken Körper.

Fest drückte er sie sich. "Das war sehr... gut", sagte er, als er sich wieder von ihr löste.

Yanthana fühlte, wie die Röte in ihre Wangen stieg von diesem Lob. Normalerweise war ihr Vater nicht ganz so überschwänglich. Doch diese Umarmung bedeutete ihr viel mehr, als seine Worte, denn sie zeigte ihr, wie stolz Inu Yasha war.

"Sehr gut?!? Das trifft es nicht mal annähernd. Das war einfach fantastisch. Sie hat dich besiegt", rief Shippou laut.

Inu Yasha's Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Sie hat mich nicht besiegt. Es war ausglichen. Ich habe Kaze no Kizu eingesetzt und sie hat abgewehrt. Wir sind quitt. Niemand behautet hier, dass ich besiegt worden bin", knurrte Inu Yasha zurück.

Trotzig verschränkte Shippou die Arme vor der Brust. "Und ich sage: Yan hat gewonnen", beharrte der Kitsune hartnäckig auf seiner Meinung.

Das Knurren von Inu Yasha wurde bedrohlicher. Er schob die Ärmel seines Haori nach oben. Die Finger der rechten Hand knackten. "Noch ein Wort, du dämlicher Kitsune, und du wirst es sein, der gleich verloren auf dem Boden liegt."

Shippou riss die Augen auf, stieß einen quietschenden Ton aus und sprang einen raschen Satz zurück. Er griff sich Yanthana's Tasche und brachte sie schnell zum Wagen. Wenig elegant feuerte er sie auf den Rücksitz und flankte über die Fahrertür in den Wagen hinein. Fast sah es wie eine überstürzte Flucht aus.

"Kommst du?", rief er fragend Yanthana zu.

Befriedig überkreuzte Inu Yasha die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte seine Autorität offensichtlich durchgesetzt. "Feigling", murmelte er leise.

Doch Shippou entgingen diese leisen Worte nicht und sie ärgerten ihn. ~_Na warte, Inu Yasha, dass zahle ich dir heim. Gleich wirst du nicht mehr so zufrieden aussehen_~, durchzuckte es ihn.

Yanthana umarmte ihre Mutter. Kagome strich mit dem Handrücken zärtlich über ihre Wange, als sie sich löste. "Komm bald zurück. Wir freuen uns schon darauf, wenn du noch ein wenig bleiben kannst."

"Ich komme bestimmt, Mama", erwiderte Yanthana und fand sich im nächsten Moment in der festen Umarmung ihres Vaters wieder.

"Pass auf dich auf, Kleines", sagte er leise.

"Mach ich, Papa. Doch was sollte schon bei so einem harmlosen Auftrag schiefgehen?", antwortete sie. Noch ahnte keiner der Familie im Entferntesten, wie ernst und gefährlich dieser Auftrag letzten Endes für sie alle werden sollte.

Mit einem letzten Winken ging Yanthana zum Porsche und stieg ein. Mit dumpfem Grollen startete Shippou das Geschoss. Er stemmte sich in den Sitz und richtete sich auf. "Übrigens, Inu Yasha. Yan hat doch gewonnen. Außerdem bin ich kein Feigling. Ich bin einfach nur der bessere Taktiker und kann meine Ungeduld bezähmen und vor allem bin ich viel schneller als du, alter Mann."

Die Reifen drehten kurz durch, als Shippou die Kupplung kommen ließ. Mit einer Staubwolke startete der Wagen und schoss die Straße entlang.

"SHIPPOU! Komm du nur wieder nach Hause!", schrie Inu Yasha hinter ihm her und reckte drohend die Faust.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 2**

Der Besuch bei ihren Eltern hat Yanthana gut getan. Das nächste Mal werden wir ein wenig mehr über das erfahren, was die junge Hanyou wieder nach Japan

geführt hat. „**Der Auftrag**" wird sie an einen Ort führen, von dem sie nie geglaubt hat, ihn je zu betreten.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	3. Der Auftrag

**Der Auftrag**

Yanthana lehnte sich entspannt in dem Autositz zurück. Der Fahrwind strich über ihr Gesicht und wirbelte ihr langes Haar hoch. Shippou steuerte wieder in Richtung Tokio. Er würde sie auf dem Flughafen absetzen.

Eigentlich hätte Yanthana erst heute nach dem Plan in Japan ankommen sollen. Doch sie hatte einfach einen Flug genommen, der einen Tag früher ging. So hatte sie zumindest schon ein paar Stunden bei ihrer Familie verbringen können.

Ihren eigentlichen Treff- und Zeitpunkt hatte sie jedoch nicht verschoben. Sie würde von einem Mann mit dem Namen Makoto Hamada abgeholt werden. Ihre Gedanken reisten in die Vergangenheit, zu dem Tag, als ihr Boss in ihr Büro gekommen war...

* * *

Rückblende

_"Hallo, meine Süße!"_

_Yanthana hob den Kopf und sah zur Tür. An den Rahmen lehnte ihr Chef, Mike __Hamilton. Das hieß, er füllte fast den gesamten Türrahmen aus. __Breite Schultern steckten in einem grauen Maßanzug. Jeder Anzug von der Stange __hätte keine Chance gehabt die breiten Schultern auch nur ansatzweise zu __bedecken. __Der Kopf wies nicht ein Haar auf. Die dunkelblauen Augen lagen mit einem fast __zärtlichen Ausdruck auf ihr._

_Er hatte Yanthana von Anfang an „meine Süße" genannt. __Dabei wusste sie, dass er höchsten Respekt vor ihren Fähigkeiten hatte. Sie __hatte sich diesen Respekt auch hart verdienen müssen._

_"Hi. Wie geht's? Was treibt dich denn aus deinem Prachtbüro zu uns niederen __Wesen?", fragte sie._

_Mike lachte auf und trat ein. Seine Pranke umfasste die Lehne des __Besuchersessels und zog ihn sich zurecht. __Er setzte sich. Knirschend protestierten Holz und Leder unter der Masse. __Es war kein Fett, sondern reine Muskeln. Ihr Chef war ein bekannter Boxer und __Kampfsportler gewesen, bis er seine sportliche Karriere beendet hatte und eine __Agentur für Personen- und Sachwerteschutz gegründet hatte. __Seine Firma, the Safe and Protect Agency, hatte den besten Ruf und mit nichts __geringerem wollte sich Yanthana zufrieden geben, als sie sich bei ihm beworben __hatte._

_Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die abschätzenden Blicke, mit denen er sie __gemustert hatte. Dann hatte er sie abgelehnt, sie wäre zu jung und von der __Figur her schon gar nicht als Begleitschutz zu gebrauchen. __Yanthana musste ihm in einem Punkt recht geben, sie sah wahrlich nicht wie __jemand aus, der einem andern Schutz geben konnte, eher das Gegenteil._

_Sie war schlank, gerade mal mittelgroß und sie sah aus, als ob sie gerade __von der High School abgegangen war. Doch nachdem sie ihrem Boss eine persönliche __und hautnahe Kostprobe ihrer Fähigkeiten gegeben hatte, war Mike vollständig __von ihr überzeugt. __Nicht lange und sie war seine Top Einsatzkraft. __Allerdings war das auch mit der Übernahme von relativ gefährlichen Aufträgen __verbunden gewesen. Doch Yanthana hatte es immer wieder geschafft._

_Mike lehnte sich zurück, hob die Hände und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. __"Ein neuer Auftrag. Du musst schließlich Geld verdienen, meine Süße. So leid __es mir auch tut."_

_"Kein Problem. Da es auch meine Miete und mein Essen sind, die ich damit __verdiene, bin ich damit einverstanden auch mal ein wenig dafür zu arbeiten", __erwiderte Yanthana._

_"Das trifft sich sehr gut. Also, da hat ein Typ angerufen. Ein Katsushiro __Yamagata. __Er will, dass du den Transport eines wertvollen Gegenstands überwachst und sichergehst, __dass er ohne verloren zu gehen an seinen Bestimmungsort kommt. Näheres wirst __du bei der Ankunft erfahren. __Ich habe ihn überprüft. Der Mann hat einwandfreie Referenzen. Ich habe gleich __an dich gedacht, denn dieser Auftrag ist nicht hier in Amerika."_

_"Sondern?"_

_"Er wird dich nach Japan führen. Da wärst du die ideale Besetzung. Du bist __Japanerin, keine Sprachschwierigkeiten und keine kulturellen Probleme. Einfach __perfekt", sagte Mike und musterte Yanthana über seine Finger hinweg. "Was __sagst du dazu?"_

_Yanthana hatte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurückgelehnt. Das Angebot hatte sie __überrascht. Sie würde die Möglichkeit haben ihre Familie wieder zu sehen. __Das waren Aussichten, die das Ganze mehr als verlockend machten. __"Einverstanden. Wann geht es los?"_

_"Recht kurzfristig. In einer Woche. Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Du __wirst am Flughafen abgeholt. Ein Makoto Hamada", antwortete Mike zufrieden._

_"Schon gut. Darum werde ich mich selbst kümmern. Vielleicht fliege ich auch __schon frührer", sagte Yanthana nachdenklich. Ihre Gedanken waren schon in die __Zukunft gerichtet._

_Mike erhob sich und der Stuhl ächzte jämmerlich. "Einverstanden, dann ist ja __alles klar."_

* * *

Als Yanthana wieder bewusst den Kopf drehte, entdeckte sie, dass sie schon wieder in Tokio waren. Ein Schild, an dem sie gerade vorbeifuhren, zeigte den Flughafen schon in nächster Nähe. Sie fuhren in den Tunnel ein, der das Festland mit der vorgelagerten Insel verband, auf dem sich der Flughafen Haneda befand.

"Soll ich dich noch begleiten?", fragte Shippou.

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Wird nicht nötig sein. Lass mich einfach vor dem Terminal raus. Ich werde wohl Mr. Hamada am Gate finden, wo nachher der Flug aus New York ankommen wird."

Shippou kicherte. "Der Mann wird überrascht sein, wenn du plötzlich von der anderen Seite her auftauchst."

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Ich will ja nicht, dass er gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommt. Mein Chef wird sonst sauer, wenn er kein Geld bekommt", erwiderte Yanthana.

"Kleine Unfälle passieren schon mal. Hier, sind wird schon", sagte Shippou und hielt den Wagen in der zweiten Reihe. Er ignorierte das wütende Gehupe eines Taxifahrers und lehnte sich zu Yanthana rüber. "Bis dann, Schwesterchen. Wir sehen uns. Pass schön auf dich auf."

Yanthana stieg aus und hob ihre Tasche vom Rücksitz. "Eigentlich solltest eher du dir das zu Herzen nehmen. Wenn du wieder auf der Insel bist, geh meinem Vater noch für ein paar Tage aus dem Weg, ansonsten könnte es sein, dass dein Kopf noch durch ein paar unschön aussehende Beulen verziert wird. Damit sinken deine Chancen bei den Frauen gewaltig."

Shippou strich sich durch die rote Haarflut und lachte unbeschwert. "Keine Panik. So schnell, wie der sich aufregt, wird er auch wieder friedlich. Außerdem, wie ich schon sagte: Ich bin viel zu schnell für ihn."

"Schneller als ein Kaze no Kizu?", fragte Yanthana zurück und bemühte sich ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

"Also SO ärgerlich war er noch nie. Außerdem... da ist ja noch immer Kagome. Vielleicht gibt es keine Bannkette und kein Osuwari mehr. Doch deine Mama hat da noch ein paar andere Tricks auf Lager. Ich bin völlig sicher. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen", antwortete Shippou.

"Na dann. Bis bald, Brüderchen", verabschiedete sich Yanthana und winkte, als Shippou mit quietschenden Reifen und begleitet von einem wilden Hupkonzert davonbrauste.

Sie packte ihre Tasche fester und betrat das Flughafengebäude. Sie ließ sich im Strom der Menschen mit treiben. Vor einer der großen Anzeigetafeln blieb sie stehen. Schnell hatte sie den richtigen Flug ausfindig gemacht.

"Gate 57. Wer sagt es denn", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Es warteten einige Personen vor der Absperrung und einige hatten auch Schilder in den Händen auf denen die Namen von den Personen standen, die sie erwarteten.

Yanthana blieb stehen und musterte die Menschen. Ein schlanker Mann fiel ihr auf. Der maßgeschneiderte Anzug saß wie angegossen. Auch er hielt ein Schild hoch und betrachtete erwartungsvoll die Menschen, die nun aus der Absperrung traten. „_Yasha_" stand auf dem Schild.

~Gefunden!~, dachte Yanthana erleichtert. Das lief ja reibungslos. Sie trat von hinten auf den Mann zu und räusperte sich leise. Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

"Ich glaube, Sie warten auf mich", sagte Yanthana.

"Wie... wieso...", der Blick des Mannes huschte zwischen dem Gate und Yanthana ein paar Mal irritiert hin und her.

"Yasha Yanthana", sagte die junge Hanyou und streckte dem Mann die Hand entgegen. (In Japan wird traditionell erst der Familienname und dann der Vorname genannt)

"Hamada... Hamada Makoto. Es stimmt, ich erwarte Sie. Doch wie kommen Sie hierher? Ich dachte...?", stotterte er noch immer verblüfft. Dann fasste er sich jedoch. "Sie sind ja eine Frau?!?", sagte Makoto und starrte recht unverfroren Yanthana's Körper an.

"Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", erwiderte sie trocken. Innerlich seufzte sie auf. Genau diesen Spruch hatte sie insgeheim schon erwartet. Die meisten reagierten so.

"Ich dachte nur...", fing Makoto wieder an, doch Yanthana unterbrach ihn. "Keine Sorge. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage meinen Job zu tun. Also, um was handelt es sich genau? Das Ganze wurde ja recht geheimnisvoll gemacht."

"Ja... entschuldigen Sie. Yamagata Katsushiro ist ein angesehener Professor der Archäologie. Er hat die Genehmigung erhalten Ausgrabungen zu machen. Momentan ist er auf der Suche nach einer Tempelanlage, die im Mittelalter entstanden ist.

Die Ausgrabung findet an zwei Orten statt.

Am ersten Ort soll man den Hinweis oder Schlüssel finden, wie genau dieser Tempel zu finden ist. Dorthin werden Sie als Erstes gebracht. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, dafür zu sorgen, dass dieser Hinweis, Artefakt, oder was auch immer ohne Zwischenfälle zum zweiten Ausgrabungsort kommt. Damit ist Ihr Auftrag auch schon erledigt."

"Kurze und knappe Auftragsbeschreibung. Gut. Zwei Fragen: Mit was für Schwierigkeiten kann ich rechnen und wie kommen wir zu dem Ausgrabungsort Nr. eins?", fragte Yanthana.

Makoto starrte sie noch immer etwas skeptisch an. "Mit was für Schwierigkeiten Professor Yamagata rechnet, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. In meinen Augen ist es etwas übertrieben einen Sicherheitsexperten für so eine Lappalie anzuheuern. Zumal einen aus Amerika.

Was Punkt zwei betrifft: Wir werden den Flughafen gar nicht verlassen. Ich habe einen Hubschrauber, der uns unverzüglich zum Ziel bringen wird. Bitte folgen Sie mir", mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Mann um und die junge Hanyou folgte ihm sofort.

Sie gingen zu einen bestimmten Teil des Flughafens in dem Privatleute ihre Maschinen hatten, oder von dem Privatflüge starten konnten. Während sie dorthin gingen, dachte Yanthana über das bisherige, was sie wusste nach.

Viel war es nicht, aber irgendwo in ihrem Innern baute sich ein bestimmtes Gefühl auf, das sie nur zu genau kannte. So war es immer, wenn es zu einem neuen Auftrag ging. Und hier war es besonders intensiv, weil sie nicht genau wusste, mit was für Schwierigkeiten sie zu rechnen hatte. Am besten würde es sein, auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Auf wirklich alles.

Wieder durchschritten sie die Kontrollen. Diesmal waren sie allerdings nicht so streng, wie auf dem Hinflug, wo sie ihre Waffe im Besonderen hatte abgeben müssen.

Hier war es Privat. Hier konnte man mitnehmen, was man wollte. Wenig später standen sie vor einem startklaren Hubschrauber mit rotierenden Blättern. Der Lärm dröhnte in ihren empfindlichen Ohren, als Yanthana gemeinsam mit Makoto auf den Einstieg zulief. Es wurde nur wenig leiser, als sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen und sie die Gurte anlegten

Yanthana beugte sich vor. "Wohin fliegen wir?"

Ihr Begleiter wandte leicht den Kopf nach hinten und rief gegen den Rotorenlärm an. "In die Berge. Dort befindet sich die erste Ausgrabungsstätte."

"Treffe ich da auch Professor Yamagata?"

Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. "Nein. Sie sollen erst mit den Leuten dort das Artefakt bergen und es dann als Begleitschutz sicher zum Professor zur der zweiten Ausgrabungsstelle bringen."

Yanthana lehnte sich zurück in ihren Sitz. In diesem Moment hob der Helikopter auch schon ab. Der Druck in ihrem Magen nahm zu. Fasziniert sah sie aus dem Fenster. Sie war schon oft geflogen, doch war es immer wieder ein Erlebnis für sie.

Das hier war noch besser, als mit dem Flugzeug unterwegs zu sein. Doch etwas anderes war noch viel besser. Mit leisem Wehmut erinnerte sich Yanthana an ihre ersten Flug auf Kirara der zweischwänzigen Dämonenkatze. Das Gefühl des Windes in ihren Haaren und auf ihrer Haut, die geballte Kraft der Muskeln des dämonischen Tieres unter sich.

Das war etwas, was sie nie in ihrem Leben vergessen würde. Yanthana hatte die kleine Dämonenkatze bei ihrem Besuch gar nicht gesehen. Sie war sicherlich mal wieder streunen gewesen.

Die Geschwindigkeit mit der sie flogen, war beachtlich und Yanthana lehnte sich entspannt in die Polster zurück. An Schlaf war allerdings bei dem Lärm nicht zu denken und so schloss sie einfach nur zu Entspannung die Augen.

War sie doch eingenickt? Als sie jedenfalls die Augen wieder öffnete, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Horizont und die ersten Berggipfel huschten unter ihnen hinweg. Verstohlen reckte Yanthana ihre Muskeln.

Es war ein wirklich fantastischer Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Ein strahlend blauer Himmel über den hohen Bergen. Der Schnee auf den Gipfeln glitzerte fast schon schmerzhaft in den Augen. Sie angelte sich ihre Sonnenbrille aus ihrer Tasche und setzte die dunklen Gläser auf.

Ein langer Gletscher zog sich sanft ansteigend, wie ein langer Pass zu einem der Wipfel. Tiefe Spalten durchzogen das Eis.

Yanthana kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Nicht die Sonne blendete sie, sondern, es war ein jähes Aufblitzen von Erinnerungen. Die Erinnerung an eine der wichtigsten und blutigsten Geschichten ihrer Familie.

Dieser Gletscherverlauf glich bis auf eine Schneeflocke einer dieser Beschreibungen. Immer weiter folgte der Helikopter dem Gletscherverlauf und näherte sich dabei dem Wipfel des Berges.

Ihr Begleiter drehte sich nun im vorderen Sitz herum und blickte zu ihr. "Wir sind bald da!", rief er aus.

Yanthana richtete sich in ihrem Sitz auf. Eine ungeheure Spannung erfasste sie. Das Gefühl der Gefahr verdichtete sich. Das konnte nicht sein.... NEIN! Nicht DIESER Ort.

In diesem Moment überflogen sie den Berggipfel und unvermittelt breitete sich eine Hochebene vor ihnen aus. Genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erhob ein Felsmassiv, das die Form von Zwillingsköpfen hatte.

Ein eisiger Schauder rann über Yanthana's Rücken. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich im Polster und ihre scharfen Nägel rissen kleine Löcher in den Stoff. Direkt unter dem Massiv erhob sich ein weißer Hügel, davor konnte man die Zelte und Unterkünfte des Basislager der Ausgrabung erkennen und man sah, dass die Leute begonnen hatten an einer Seite des weißen Hügels zu graben. Dunkle Steinwände waren in der weißen Masse zu erkennen.

"Oh, mein Gott!", murmelte Yanthana erschüttert, als ihre dunkle Ahnung Wirklichkeit wurde.

Sie selbst war noch nie hier gewesen, doch sie hatte die Geschichten immer mit Spannung gehört, als ihre Mutter und ihr Vater von ihrem letzten und entscheidenden Kampf berichtet hatten. Dem Kampf um das Shikon no Tama und gegen einen der schlimmsten Dämonen, der je existiert hatte.

"Oh mein Gott, das kann nicht wahr sein. Das alte Kloster der Mönche, die Festung, wo der letzte Kampf stattfand. Wo ER starb... NARAKU!"

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 3**

UPS. Hat jemand von euch damit gerechnet? Wir befinden uns wieder in den Eisbergen. Der Kreis schließt sich. Es ist wie, wenn man einen Stein in einen See wirft. Die Wellen ziehen immer weitere Kreise, bis sie schließlich auf das Ufer treffen und von diesem in gewisser Weise reflektiert werden. Irgendwann kehrt alles zu seinem Ursprung zurück.

Doch was wird Yanthana hier erwarten? Welche unheimlichen Geheimnisse enthält dieses „**Eisige Grab**".

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	4. Eisiges Grab

Yanthana befindet sich unvermutet an jenem Ort wieder, wo vor Jahrhunderten in einem letzten finalen Kampf jener grausame Dämon den Tod fand, der das Leben von so vielen Menschen und Dämonen beendete.

Ist es nur Zufall, oder verbirgt sich hinter diesem so harmlos klingenden Auftrag doch etwas viel größeres und gefährlicheres?

Vielleicht finden wir in dem eisigen Grab die Lösung.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Eisiges Grab**

Yanthana's Magen hob sich an, als der Helikopter tiefer ging. Immer mehr Einzelheiten machte sie aus. Sie spürte den Ruck, als die Kufen auf dem schneebedeckten Boden aufsetzten bis in die kleinste Faser ihres Körpers.

"Sie können jetzt aussteigen!", schrie der Pilot und nickte ihr zu.

Yanthana griff sich ihre Tasche und schob die Tür auf. Schneeflocken, aufgewirbelt durch den Sog der Rotoren, flogen hoch und fanden auch ihren Weg in die Maschine. Sie schwang die Beine nach draußen und stieg aus. Geduckt rannte sie in Richtung Basislager von dem Hubschrauber weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte sie, dass ihr Begleiter ebenfalls ausstiegen war und ihr folgte.

Die Motoren des Hubschraubers wurden wieder hochgefahren und als Yanthana stoppte und sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie er abhob und schnell an Höhe gewann. Schließlich drehte er ab und verschwand nach kurzer Zeit hinter den Berggipfeln.

Tief atmete Yanthana ein und wandte sich wieder in Richtung Lager um. Aufmerksam musterte sie alles. Mehrere isolierte Zelte waren in sicherer Entfernung aufgebaut worden. Links erhob sich ein gewaltiger Schneeberg, an dessen Flanke die Ausgrabungen statt fanden. Dunkle Steinmauern waren freigelegt worden. Ein Torbogen und Teile der Mauer. Offensichtlich hatte vor langer Zeit eine riesige Lawine das Kloster unter sich begraben.

Ein Schauder rann der jungen Hanyou über den Rücken, als sie daran dachte, was hier vor rund fünfhundert Jahren ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Hier hatte der letzte endgültige Kampf um das Shikon no Tama und das Leben ihrer Eltern, ihres Onkels und der legendären Dämonenjägerin Sango und dem Mönch Miroku getobt. Doch erst ihre Mutter hatte es geschafft Naraku so zu schwächen, dass er starb.

Jetzt riss dieser Professor das, was für alle Ewigkeit verborgen bleiben sollte, wieder an das Licht. Was hoffte er hier zu finden? War es etwa eine Hinterlassenschaft von Naraku?

Dann konnte es unter Umständen gefährlich werden, denn alles was diesen Dämon betraf war eigentlich von geradezu tödlichem Charakter.

"Kommen Sie!", die Stimme erklang unmittelbar neben ihr und ließ Yanthana zusammenzucken. Sie war so abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie noch nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie ihr Begleiter neben sie getreten war. Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern, folgte sie Makoto. Er führte sie zu den Zelten und blieb schließlich an einem kleinen blauen stehen. "Hier, das ist für Sie. Ich weiß, dass es nicht sehr komfortabel ist, aber sobald das gesuchte Artefakt geborgen worden ist, werden Sie und der Assistent des Professors sofort von hier abfliegen und zum Zentralbasislager zurückkehren. Sie sind für den ungefährdeten Transport zuständig."

Yanthana nickte. "Okay, dass war auch schon im Anfang des Auftrags erwähnt."

Sie verschwieg allerdings, dass die Eiseskälte, die hier herrschte, nicht erwähnt worden war. Das war im Grunde auch unwichtig. Wichtig war dieses geheimnisvolle Artefakt und was dieser, bisher ihr unbekannte, Professor damit anfangen wollte. Sie brannte förmlich darauf zur Ausgrabungsstelle zu kommen.

Yanthana öffnete den Reißverschluss des Zelts und warf nach einem kurzen Blick in das Innere. Ein kleiner tragbarer Ofen stand in der Mitte und ein Klappbett mit aufgerolltem dickem Schlafsack, das war eigentlich schon die gesamte Ausstattung. Mit Schwung warf sie ihre Tasche auf das Bett, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf, verschloss den Reißverschluss und wandte sich an Makoto. "Also los... bringen Sie mich mal zu Chef des Ganzen hier."

"Er wird an der Ausgrabungsstelle sein. Kommen Sie, bitte."

~_Wo sollte er denn auch schon sonst sein?~,_ dachte Yanthana trocken.

Das Lager lag schon bald hinter ihnen und sie näherten sich dem gewaltigen Schneehügel am Fuß der ließ Yanthana ihren Blick über das Terrain gleiten. Jedes Detail nahm sie in sich auf.

Die Ausgrabungen hatten am östlichen Teil des Hügels begonnen und man hatte dort auch genau das gewaltige Eingangstor gefunden. Dunkle Steinmauern ragten aus der weißen Masse. Yanthana sah nach rechts den Berg hoch. Schroff erhoben sich die Felsen in die Höhe. Irgendwann in der Vergangenheit musste sich eine gewaltige Lawine gebildet und das ehemalige Kloster komplett unter sich begraben haben.

~_Es hätte für alle Zeit verborgen bleiben sollen_~, durchzuckte es die junge Hanyou, als sie sich immer mehr den freigelegten Mauern näherten. Auch ein Teil des Innenhofes lag schon frei.

Yanthana wusste, durch die Beschreibungen ihrer Eltern, dass, wenn die Arbeiter nur noch wenige Meter weiter graben würden, auf die ersten Steinstufen treffen mussten, die in den Haupttempel führten. Eingerahmt von zwei steinernen Löwen.

Yanthana konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie wirklich hier stand. An einer Stelle, wo ein so wichtiges Kapitel im Leben ihrer Familie ein Ende gefunden hatte. Wirklich ein Ende, oder wurde gerade in diesem Moment durch diese Ausgrabungen ein neues Kapitel aufgeschlagen? Sollte alles von vorne beginnen?

Nein, Naraku war tot. Endgültig. Vernichtet durch die Schwerter Tokijin und Tessaiga, besiegt durch die läuternde Kraft des Shikon no Tama.

In diesem Moment ertönten von vorne aufgeregte, laute Rufe.

Ihr Begleiter sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Sie haben den Zugang zum Tempel gefunden. Kommen Sie... schnell!" Aufgeregt lief er vorwärts.

Yanthana war stehengeblieben und versuchte ihrer Gefühle Herr zu werden. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich geirrt und die Leute waren schon viel weiter vorgedrungen, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und folgte im Laufschritt dem Mann. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren schnellen Schritten. In wenigen Minuten hatten sie die Entfernung zum Tempel zurückgelegt.

Yanthana verlangsamte ihren Lauf und schritt in normalem Tempo durch das freigelegte Tor. Schneeberge türmten sich rechts und links auf. Die schwarzen Mauern waren ein harter Kontrast zu dem blendenweißen glitzernden Schnee.

Sie musterte sie genau. Dann glitt ihr Blick über den freigelegten Platz. Vor ihr erhob sich ein riesiger Schneeberg, in dem die Vorderwand des Haupttempels schimmerte. Ein riesiges Tor bildete den Eingang. Sie konnte die zerfetzte Holztür erkennen, die schief in den Angeln hing. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte sie den lautlosen Ruf „_Kaze no Kizu_" zu hören, der diese Tür zerstört hatte, doch das lag fast fünfhundert Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Lange passiert, bevor sie das Licht der Welt erblickte.

Vor dem Tor hatte sich eine aufgeregte Menschenmenge versammelt. Die Stimmen wirbelten durch die kalte Luft zu ihr hinüber.

Langsam ging Yanthana auf den Tempeleingang zu. Sie passierte die beiden steinernen Löwen, die am Anfang der der Treppe standen, die zum Eingang führte. Die leeren Augen schienen sie warnend anzustarren. Das Gefühl der Gefahr verdichtete sich, doch entschlossen drängte sie es zurück.

Sie ereichte die Menschen, die sich als Traube vor dem Tempeleingang versammelt hatten. Die wildesten Mutmaßungen wurden geäußert. Behutsam, aber energisch, drängte sie sich durch und erreichte die vorderste Front. Vor ihr standen nun zwei Männer mit dem Rücken ihr zugewandt. Einer davon war der Mann, der sie her begleitet hatte, den andere… Sie sog die Luft ein. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen. Der Geruch war unvermutet vertraut.

Yanthana brauchte nur Sekunden, bis sie ihn eingeordnet hatte. "Die Welt ist klein. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich sobald wiedersehe", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Die beiden Männer drehten sich um. "Das ist doch..., nicht möglich. Ich glaube, ich träume", sagte Ben und starrte verblüfft den Neuankömmling an. "Du?!?"

Yanthana blickte an sich herunter. "Tja. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, bin ich es in voller Lebensgröße und da ich zurzeit wach bin, kann es auch nicht sein, das ich es bin, die träumt."

Ben richtete sich auf und trat auf die junge Hanyou zu. Er streckte die Hand aus, die Yanthana ergriff. Trotz der dicken Handschuhe, die beide trugen, war der Händedruck fest.

"Yanthana Yasha... Ben Hopkins", Makoto stellte sie mit den entsprechenden Handbewegungen vor.

"Wir kennen uns schon", erwiderte Ben und löste das Händeschütteln. Verwundert sah er sie an. "Professor Katsushiro hat mir zwar angekündigt, dass er einen Sicherheitsexperten aus Amerika engagiert hat, um den Transport des Artefakts zu gewährleisten, doch kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass du das sein sollst."

"Weil ich eine Frau bin?", fragte Yanthana.

"Ja...Äh nein", berichtigte Ben hastig, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Jetzt können wir ja unseren Kaffee zusammen trinken", versuchte er fast hastig vom Thema abzulenken.

"Vielleicht ein etwas unpassender Zeitpunkt und vor allem ein etwas ungemütlicher Ort. Frag mich noch einmal, wenn wir wieder in wärmeren Gefilden sind" Yanthana trat einen Schritt nach vorne und beugte sich vor, um in den dunklen Tempelraum zu blicken. Ihr machten die Worte von Ben nicht so viel aus, wie es für den jungen Mann vielleicht den Anschein gehabt hatte, denn sie kannte solche Annahmen zur Genüge.

"Ich bin die Beste in diesem Job. Lass uns hoffen, dass du nie meine Dienste in dieser Beziehung in Anspruch nehmen musst", fuhr sie ruhig fort. Yanthana richtete sich wieder auf. "Willst du da rein?", fragte sie dann.

Wie ein schwarzes Loch, das alles verschlang, tat sich der Eingang vor ihnen auf. Das Tageslicht versickerte schon nach wenigen Schritten in der absoluten Schwärze. Außer einem leeren, steinigen Boden, konnten weder Yanthana noch Ben etwas erkennen.

Ben war wieder in seinem Element. "Klar. Schließlich will ich doch sehen, was die ganzen Jahrhunderte in diesem Tempel verborgen war."

Mit vor Aufregung und Kälte geröteten Wangen starrte Ben in das Innere. "Wir brauchen Lampen. Die stärksten, die wir haben."

Augenblicklich machte sich einer der Arbeiter auf den Weg ins Lager, um das gewünschte zu holen. Auch Yanthana starrte in die Schwärze. Ihre Nasenflügel weiteten sich leicht, als sie die Luft einsog. Doch sie konnte nichts witterten, das irgendwie auf einen Gegner oder eine andere Gefahr hindeutete.

"Wir müssen vorsichtig sein", sagte Ben und seine Stimme klang fast wie abwesend. "Im hinteren Teil ist eine Säule zusammengebrochen. Es kann gut sein, das dort die Decke die Last des Schnees nicht tragen konnte und eingebrochen ist."

"Das dürfte kein größeres Problem darstellen", erwiderte Yanthana. "Denn die Halle wird von zwei Säulenreihen gestützt. Selbst wenn ein Teil davon nachgegeben hat, werden wir wahrscheinlich dort hindurch kommen."

"Hier sind die Lampen", unter heftigem Atmen tauchte der Arbeiter neben Ben und Yanthana auf und überreichte ihnen je einen lichtstarken Halogenstrahler.

Yanthana fasste den stabilen Griff und schaltete ihn ein. Wie zwei helle Lanzen aus weißem Licht durchdrangen die Strahlen die Dunkelheit.

"Also los!", murmelte Ben und tat den ersten Schritt.

Nacheinander betraten sie die Tempelhalle. Es war völlig still. Schritt für Schritt ging sie langsam vorwärts. Yanthana wandte kurz den Kopf. Wie ein helles Auge wirkte der Ausgang. Die Helligkeit, die draußen herrschte, ließ die Schwärze, die sie umgab noch tiefer erscheinen.

Dann richtete die Hanyou ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne. Die ersten Säulen wurden im Schein der Lampen sichtbar. Rechts und links stützen sie das Dach des Tempels. Auf dem Stein waren Verzierungen einritzte. So gestochen scharf, als wäre der Künstler gerade erst fertig geworden.

"Fantastisch", sagte Ben bewundernd und seine Hände fuhren fasziniert den Verlauf der Riefen nach. "Wir werden mehrere Lampen aufstellen müssen, um alles genau festhalten zu können."

Nur widerwillig löste er sich von dem Anblick. Dafür war später noch Zeit. Erst musste er das finden, weshalb er überhaupt hergekommen war. Nebeneinander ging sie weiter. Vor ihnen glitzerte es weiß. Je näher sie kamen, desto genauer konnten sie erkennen, dass sich ein großer Schneeberg vor ihnen befand. Am Rand waren einzelne Steine unter einer dünnen Schicht begraben. Eiskristalle tanzten durch die eiskalte Luft von oben herab.

Yanthana blieb stehen und leuchtet in die Höhe. Ben hatte richtig vermutet. Die Decke über der zerstörten Säule hatte dem Gewicht der Schneemassen nicht standhalten können und war eingebrochen. Yanthana ließ den Lichtstrahl weiter nach links wandern.

Dort stützte die Säule und die dazugehörigen schweren Holzbalken die Decke weiterhin ab. Es blieb zu hoffen, dass sie auch noch die nächste Zeit halten würde. Sie senkte die Hand und leuchtete über den Schneeberg. Er war vielleicht mannshoch und wurde zur linken Seite des Tempels hin flacher.

Dort würde es sicher möglich sein, ihn ohne großartige Anstrengungen zu überklettern.

Ben hatte offenbar dieselben Gedanken gehabt, denn er wandte sich schon nach links. Nach wenigen Schritten blieb er stehen.

"Hier scheint die beste Stelle zu sein", meinte er und zeigte mit der Hand vorwärts.

Yanthana hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Also nahm sie die ganze Sache in Angriff. Der Schnee war kalt unter ihnen Fingern, als sie begann das Hindernis zu überwinden. Teilweise sanken beide tief ein, denn hier war es Pulverschnee, der nie unter dem Licht der Sonne angeschmolzen und wieder in der Kälte der Nacht gefroren war.

Ben brach der Schweiß aus, und der Atem ging heftig, als sie schließlich sicher auf der anderen Seite standen. Innerlich verfluchte Yanthana die Tatsache, sich als normaler Mensch auszugeben. Ein einziger Sprung hätte genügt und sie hätte das Hindernis überwinden können.

"Es würde sich fast lohnen, diesen Haufen zur Seite schaufeln zu lassen. Diese Kletterei mache ich nicht oft mit", schimpfte Ben und wischte sich den Schweiß von der geröteten Stirn.

Yanthana erwidere nichts darauf, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf etwas völlig anderes gerichtet. Der Schein ihrer Lampe war auf den Boden gerichtet. Dort zeigten sich tiefe Risse. Fast handbreit tief waren die Steine aufgerissen worden, wie von den Krallen eines riesigen Raubtieres. Die Riefen liefen auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu. Erst vereinzelt, dann immer mehr.

Yanthana hockte sich nieder. Behutsam strichen ihre Finger über eine von diesen Vertiefungen. "Kaze no Kizu", murmelte sie andächtig leise. Noch nie hatte sie diese Attacke in voller Stärke gesehen, doch wenn sie diese Zerstörungen sah, war sie auch irgendwie froh darüber.

"Mein Gott, was war denn hier los?", erklang die Stimme von Ben genau neben ihr.

Yanthana richtete sich wieder auf und ließ den Strahl der Lampe den Rissen folgen. Nicht weit entfernt war der Boden tiefschwarz gefärbt. So schwarz, das es schien, er würde sogar das Licht der Lampen schlucken. Wie ein schwarzes Loch. Inmitten des Fleckes war ein hellerer Fleck, wenn man genau hinsah, hatte er die Umrisse eines menschlichen Köppers. Hier war Naraku gestorben.

Fast meinte Yanthana noch nach all den Jahrhunderten das absolut Böse zu spüren, das diese Stätte der Vernichtung umgab.

"Hier hat ein gewaltiger Kampf stattgefunden", sagte Yanthana und ihre Stimme hallte in der Leere der Halle.

"Das ganz sicher, doch was könnte solche Zerstörungen hervorrufen? Vor allem, wer hat hier gegen wen gekämpft und vor allem mit was?", fragte Ben und betrachtete ehrfürchtig die tiefen Spuren.

"Es ist egal, was es gewesen ist. Lass uns hoffen, dass wir es niemals sehen werden", sagte Yanthana nur trocken.

Ben wandte den Kopf. "Hey, ich dachte, dass du wissbegieriger wärst."

"Oh, wissbegierig sicherlich, doch nicht lebensmüde. Das hier sind die Spuren eines Kampfes, der mit Waffen geführt wurde, deren Zerstörungskraft du dir nicht mal im Entferntesten vorstellen kannst. Bete, dass du nie in die Verlegenheit kommen wirst sie hautnah zu erleben. Wo soll denn nur dieses geheimnisvolle Ding sein, nach dem du suchst?", lenkte Yanthana die Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge.

"Keine Ahnung", zuckte Ben mit den Schultern. "Wir werden wohl suchen müssen. Doch ich denke mir, dass es irgendwo hier im Tempel versteckt wurde."

"Na toll", murmelte Yanthana frustriert und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie mied den schwarzen verbrannten Fleck und umging ihn großzügig. Immer tiefer drangen sie in die Tempelhalle vor. Bis ihre Lampen auf einmal auf Widerstand vor ihnen stießen.

Yanthana leuchtete in die Höhe.

"Eine Buddha Statue", sagte Ben überflüssigerweise, denn das erkannte auch die Hanyou.

Ein riesiger steinerner Buddha bildete den Abschluss des Tempelsaals. Er erhob sich fast vier Meter in die Höhe. Friedlich saß er dort. Die Beine im klassischen Lotussitz verschränkt, die rechte Hand aufrecht zum Segen erhoben, die Linke umfasste einen Rosenkranz. Pupillenlose Augen sahen über sie hinweg zum anderen Ende der Halle, in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

"Eine Sackgasse", sagte Ben und man konnte deutlich seine Frustration aus seiner Stimme hören.

~_Ist es wirklich eine Sackgasse?~,_ fragte sich Yanthana in Gedanken. Sie ließ den Strahl der Lampe über die Figur gleiten. Mit einem Mal stutzte sie. Irgendwie erschien ihr das Licht zu merkwürdig. Als ob dieser steinerne Buddha nicht direkt mit der Wand abschloss. Sie benötigte nur wenige Schritte, um die Statue halb zu umrunden.

"Bingo", murmelte sie leise, als sie den Gang entdeckte, der zwischen der Wand und der Statue verlief.

Auf der Hälfte des Wegs zweigte ein dunkler Durchgang in die Wand ab. "Ben!", rief sie. "Hier geht's weiter!"

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 4**

Wird das eisige Grab seine Geheimnise preisgeben? In einer Woche zeigen „**flüchtige Schatten**", das dieses alte Kloster doch nicht so verlassen war, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Bis bald

Eure chaska


	5. Flüchtige Schatten

Hallo meine Lieben,

wieder mal hat es etwas länger gedauert, bis ein neues Kapitel online geht. Doch nun ist es soweit. Ich hoffe, ich kann mein Versprechen halten, dass es nun etwas regemäßiger vorwärts geht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen von Kapitel Nummer fünf.....

* * *

**Flüchtige Schatten**

Schnelle Schritte erklangen und schon tauchte der junge Archäologe neben Yanthana auf. Der Strahl seiner Lampe vereinigte sich mit ihrem.

"Genial. Der Heilige bewacht den Durchgang." Er grinste sie an. "Also weiter. Lass uns die Geheimnisse dieses Tempels entdecken."

Schon wollte er vorwärts, als ihn Yanthana mit einem festen Griff an der Schulter zurückhielt. "Nicht so eilig, junger Mann. Schon vergessen? Ich spiel hier den Leibwächter. Also gehe ich vor."

Ben verbeugte sich leicht und schwenkte seinen Arm einladend in Richtung Durchgang. "Verzeihung, Madam. Bitte zuerst."

"Danke", grinste Yanthana zurück und ging vorwärts. Yanthana schob sich in den Gang und ging weiter, bis sie den Durchbruch in der Wand erreicht hatte. Sie schwenkte den Strahler, damit er hineinleuchten konnte. Breite Steinstufen, die in die Tiefe führten, wurden aus der Dunkelheit gerissen.

Ben war direkt hinter ihr, als sie langsam die Stufen abwärts ging. Sie zählte zehn, als sie schließlich den Boden wieder erreichten. Ein Gang, dessen Ende in der Schwärze verschwand, öffnete sich vor ihnen. In regelmäßigen Abständen wurden die Gangwände durch Türen unterbrochen. Sie bestanden aus dickem massivem Holz, das auch die Jahrhunderte unbeschadet überdauert hatte. Hier oben gab es keine großartige Feuchtigkeit, die es hätte verrotten lassen.

Quietschend und knirschend gab die Tür des ersten Raumes unter Yanthana's Händedruck den Weg frei. Yanthana und Ben ließen die Lampen kreisen. Ein leerer Raum offenbarte sich vor ihnen, nur auf dem steinernen Fußboden, der von dem Staub der Zeit bedeckt war, lagen zerbrochene Schalen und Gefäße.

"Ein Vorratsraum, oder hier wurden die Gegenstände aufbewahrt um Buddha Opfer bringen zu können", sagte Ben leise neben Yanthana's Ohr.

"Hier werden wir sicher nicht das finden, was du suchst", stellte die junge Frau fest.

"Nein, aber vielleicht in einem der anderen Räume", äußerte Ben seine Hoffnung. Er war nicht bereit aufzugeben.

Gemeinsam arbeiteten die beiden sich nach und nach durch die Räume. Doch immer wieder bot sich ihnen dasselbe trostlose Bild. Absolute Leere oder vereinzelte zerstörte Gebrauchsgegenstände. Sie hatten das Ende erreicht und standen nun in einer Sackgasse. Vor ihnen schloss das Ende des Ganges eine weitere Tür ab.

Auch hier war es Yanthana, die nach dem Griff fasste und die Tür aufzog. Ein weiterer Raum erschien im Licht der Lampen. Doch dieser unterschied sich von den anderen. An der rechten Wand stand ein Bett auf wackligen Füßen. Mehrere zerschlissene Decken lagen darauf. Unmittelbar neben dem Bett stand eine eisenbeschlagene Truhe. Sogar einen Tisch und einen Stuhl gab es hier. An den Wänden hingen mehrere Fackelhalter. Darüber waren die Wände rußgeschwärzt. Genau gegenüber sahen sie eine weitere Tür, die offenbar in einen weiteren Raum führte.

"Hoppla, was ist denn das?", fragte Ben. "Sieht fast so aus, als ob hier jemand gewohnt hat, um etwas zu bewachen, das dort hinten verborgen wurde."

"Sei nicht so optimistisch", dämpfte Yanthana die Freude ihres Begleiters.

Unverdrossen ging dieser vorwärts und öffnete die Tür. "Sieh nur!", rief Ben über die Schulter gewandt zurück.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Yanthana ihm gefolgt. Inmitten des Raums befand sich eine weitere metallene Truhe.

"Hier nimm", befahl Yanthana und reichte Ben ihre Lampe. Dann griff sie nach dem Deckel. Er setzte ihren Bemühungen einen gewissen Widerstand entgegen, doch schließlich fühlte Yanthana den Ruck, als sich das Oberteil langsam aufschwenken ließ.

Neugierig beugten sich beide über die Truhe.

Es befand dich nur ein einziger Gegenstand darin. Eine Metallscheibe in Form eines fünfzackigen Sterns, etwa daumendick. In der Mitte der Scheibe ragte ein fingerlanger, ebenfalls fünfeckiger, Stab in die Höhe.

Ben reichte Yanthana ihre Lampe zurück, hob das Objekt vorsichtig aus der Truhe und betrachtete es im Licht der Lampen.

"Scheint eine Art Schlüssel zu sein", überlegte Ben laut.

"Dann ist ja alles klar. Jetzt müssen wird nur noch das dazugehörige Schloss finden. Das dürfte kein Problem werden, bei der geringen Anzahl der Suchmöglichkeiten", meinte Yanthana sarkastisch, was ihr einen beleidigten Blick von Ben einbrachte.

"Vielleicht kann uns Professor Katsushiro helfen. Er wollte, das wir sofort zu ihm kommen, wenn wir das Artfakt geborgen hab... Hey!"

In diesem Moment richtete Yanthana sich auf. Ihr gesamter Körper spannte sich an und ihre Hand fuhr unter ihre Jacke und kam mit einem etwas armlangen Stock wieder hervor. Ohne Ben zu antworten, schoss sie vorwärts, riss die Türe auf und stürmte in den Vorraum.

Auf der rechten Seite hatte sich ein Teil der Wand bewegt und schwenkte in diesen Sekunden langsam zurück. Mit einem großen Sprung war Yanthana heran und zwängte sich in den Zwischenraum.

"Bleib hier!", schrie sie Ben zu und verschwand.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr und zurück blieb ein junger Mann, der etwas verwirrt die scheinbar feste Mauer anstarrte.

* * *

Die Tür schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch hinter ihr. Yanthana blieb stehen und witterte. Ihre gesamten Youkaisinne waren erwacht. Der Gang war schmal und die Luft abgestanden. Doch deutlich hörte sie die schnellen Schritte einer Person, die rasch entfernte. Ihre Hand fuhr unter ihre Jacke und kam mit ihrem Kampfstab hervor. Zwei rasche Bewegungen und der armlange Stock verwandelte sich in einen langen Kampfstab.

Mit großen Sprüngen hastete Yanthana vorwärts. Es war noch jemand hier unten gewesen. Doch dieser jemand hatte keine Witterung und auch keinerlei Ausstrahlung. Es war nur ein winziges Geräusch gewesen, das ihr die Anwesenheit des Fremden verraten hatte.

Doch die Geheimtür hatte sich nicht von allein bewegt. Jemand musste sie geöffnet haben und dieser jemand befand sich nun mit ihr hier in dem Gang. Für Yanthana gab es keinerlei Zweifel, das dieses Wesen, ein anderer Ausdruck fiel ihr nicht ein, auf keinen Fall ein Mensch gewesen sein konnte. Egal, was hier all die Jahre existiert hatte, es war nun offenbar aktiv geworden. Wie ein Irrlicht huschte der Strahl der Handlampe über die steinernen Wände.

~_Ein Fluchtgang_~, überlegte Yanthana.~_Bei Überfällen konnten die Mönche unbemerkt von hier fliehen. Sicher haben sie sich auch gegen Verfolger abgesichert_~.

Sie hatte es kaum gedacht, als plötzlich der Boden vor ihr zur Seite glitt. Ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, dessen Grund nicht zu erkennen war, tat sich vor ihr auf. Mit einem wahren Panthersprung warf Yanthana sich vorwärts, streckte sich in der Luft und kam in einer Vorwärtsrolle sicher auf der andere Seite auf. Der Schwung trieb sie vorwärts, im letzten Moment verwarf sie den Gedanken den Schwung in eine Aufwärtsbewegung zu wandeln.

Der eisige Luftzug und das scharfe Brennen in ihrem Nacken gaben ihr sofort Recht.

Klappernd fielen die beiden Holzstäbe mit den rasiermesserscharfen Metallspitzen neben ihr zu Boden. Ein leises Knurren entwich ihrer Kehle und für einen Sekundenbruchteil leuchteten ihre Augen blutrot auf. Yanthana rollte sich seitwärts ab und sprang auf die Beine. Sofort rannte sie weiter. Hinter hörte sie noch das Klickern, als weitere Speere aus ihren Verstecken schossen, doch die Hanyou war zu schnell.

Das Glück war diesmal auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Doch waren nun die Schritte vor ihr längst nicht mehr zu hören. Der Lichtkegel ihrer Lampe stieß auf einmal auf Widerstand. Abrupt kam Yanthana zum Stehen. Der Gang endete vor einer massiven Steinwand. Sorgsam tastete Yanthana über das raue Gestein.

Das hier war eindeutig ein Fluchttunnel für die Mönche gewesen. Mit Fallen, die eventuelle Verfolger aufhalten sollten. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er hier in einer Sackgasse endete. Das machte keinen Sinn.

Ein Stein fiel ihr ins Auge. Seine Oberfläche war weniger rau, wirkte fast wie poliert durch häufigen Gebrauch. Yanthana drückte vorsichtig auf den Stein und mit einem Knirschen begann sich ein Teil der Wand vor ihr zur Seite zu bewegen. Dämmriges Licht empfing sie. Ein niedriger Tunnel aus Schnee öffnete sich vor ihr.

Yanthana musste sich bücken, um ihn überhaupt betreten zu können. An den Wänden befanden sich tiefe Rillen und mit einem gewissen Schaudern wurde ihr deren Herkunft und Entstehung klar. Dort hinten im Kloster hatte ein Wesen gelebt und durch die Lawine war es eingeschlossen worden. Hier musste es mit den nackten Händen und unendlicher Geduld einen Tunnel gegraben haben.

Geduckt hastete die Hanyou vorwärts. Sie konnte das gleißende Licht, das durch den Ausgang flutete, schon sehen.

Nach wenigen Schritten stand Yanthana unvermittelt im Freien. Vor ihr öffnete sich die weite Ebene des Hochtals. Yanthana wandte den Kopf. Hinter ihr erhob sich der Hügel des mit Schnee bedeckten Klosters.

Sie musste sich an der Westfront befinden. Genau auf der, dem Zugang und der Ausgrabungsstelle, abgewandten Seite. Auf dem Boden vor ihr waren Fußspuren zu erkennen. Viele, fast hatte sich ein Art Trampelpfad gebildet. Doch es gehörte nur wenig Übung dazu um zu erkennen, dass die Fußspuren nur von einer einzelnen Person stammen konnten. Die Spur führte vom Kloster weg. Hinein in die eisige Hölle der Berge.

Yanthana kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte die weite Ebene vor ihr. Scheinbar leblos lag sie vor ihr. Nicht eine Bewegung oder gar ein huschender Schatten war zu erkennen. Sie drehte den Kopf in den Wind und witterte.

Nichts...

Kein Geruch und auch nicht das Gefühl einer lebenden Person in unmittelbarer Umgebung. Es schien, als ob es nie existierte hatte, doch die Spuren sprachen eine andere, eine eindeutige Sprache. Es war dagewesen, es lebte und nun war es verschwunden.

"Verdammt!", fluchte Yanthana leise. Wenn diese Fallen nicht gewesen wären, dann hätte sie es unter Garantie eingeholt. Sie ließ den Kampfstab sich zurückverwandeln und steckte ihn zurück unter die Jacke. Langsam machte sich die junge Frau auf den Rückweg. Dabei ging sie den Gang nicht wieder zurück, sondern umrundete das Kloster und näherte sich wieder dem Lager.

Sie registrierte nicht die erstaunten Blicke und Kommentare, als sie wieder an dem Tempeleingang auftauchte.

Wortlos betrat Yanthana den Tempel und ging wieder in den Keller, wo sie und Ben das geheimnisvolle Artefakt gefunden hatten. Ben wartete in dem Raum, wo sich die nun wieder geschlossene Geheimtür befand. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie unvermittelt neben ihm auftauchte. Verwirrt sah er sie an. "Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her? Ich sah dich doch hier verschwinden."

"Der Gang führte ins Freie", erwiderte Yanthana knapp. Die Tatsache, das ihr das Wesen entkommen war nagte noch immer an ihr.

"Hast du ihn erwischt?", fragte Ben neugierig.

"Nein, leider nicht", Yanthana schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. "Wer oder was es immer auch war, es ist jetzt verschwunden."

"Kein Mensch kann allein in diesen Bergen überleben, es sei denn er hat eine entsprechende Ausrüstung dabei", sagte Ben.

"Du sagst es", murmelte Yanthana und fügte für sich still hinzu. ~Es war auch unter Garantie kein Mensch!~

* * *

Gemeinsam hatten sie den Tempel wieder verlassen. Ben war mit dem Artefakt in seinem Zelt verschwunden und wollte über Satellitentelefon seinen Professor über den Fund unterrichten. Sie würden sicherlich morgen per Hubschrauber abgeholt werden, jedenfalls hatte Ben so etwas angedeutet.

Yanthana hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihrem Zelt zurückgezogen. Für einen Moment betrachtete sie nochmals das Lager und die Berge, die sich dahinter wie ein undurchdringliches Labyrinth aus Gestein, Eis und Schnee ausbreiteten.

Was mochte das wohl für ein Geschöpf gewesen sein, das dort in dem Tempel gehaust hatte? Der Gedanke daran ließ sie einfach nicht los.

Jetzt war es auf jeden Fall irgendwo in dieser eisigen Hölle unterwegs. Für Yanthana war es eindeutig, dass es das Artefakt bewacht hatte, denn es hätte jederzeit durch den Tunnel entfliehen können. Warum hatte es dann jedoch zugelassen, dass sie es so einfach mitgenommen hatten?

Einerseits war Yanthana froh darüber, denn ansonsten wäre es wahrscheinlich zu einem Kampf gekommen, anderseits fragte sie sich jetzt nach dem Grund.

Irgendetwas war ihr entgangenen.

Sie fühlte es genau, dieses komische Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn irgendetwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Sie seufzte leise. Es brachte nichts sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die Zukunft würde es sicherlich zeigen.

Die Sonne war am Sinken und die Dämmerung tauchte Alles langsam in graublaues Zwielicht. Es würde sicherlich kalt werden, heute Nacht. Sie zog den Reißverschluss ihres Zeltes hoch und schlüpfte in das Innere, dann schloss sie die Öffnung wieder hinter sich. Im Schein einer leistungsstarken Lampe rollte sie ihren dicken Schlafsack aus, der auf der kleinen Pritsche lag.

Ein kleiner elektrischer Ofen spendete Wärme. Sie konnte das Wummern des Generators hören, der im Lager für Strom sorgte. Dieser Professor ließ sich die Ausgrabung einiges kosten.

Sie zog die Schuhe aus und ersetzte sie durch eine zweite Lage Socken. Im Schneidersitz setzte sie sich auf die Pritsche und griff nach ihrem Handy. Sie tippte die Nummer ihrer Eltern ein.

Inu Yasha und Kagome mussten erfahren, wo sie sich befand und was geschehen war. Irgendwie hatte sie das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sich etwas zusammenbraute. Ein klägliches Piepen kam aus dem Gerät und eine freundliche Stimme erklärte, dass der Teilnehmer nicht erreichbar war. Typisch, da hatte man schon so handliche praktische Geräte und gerade, wenn man sie brauchte, war kein Netzempfang da. Yanthana steckte es wieder in ihre Jackentasche zurück und zog sich den Rucksack heran. Sie zog einen Pullover heraus und legte ihn sich zurecht, sollte sie heute Nacht frieren.

Nachdenklich räumte Yanthana ihre Tasche wieder ein. Ihre Bewegungen waren rein mechanisch, denn ihre Gedanken waren mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Irgendetwas an dem heutigen Tag hatte sie gestört. Doch sie kam einfach nicht drauf. Sobald sie meinte, es zu wissen, entzog sich ihr der Gedanke sofort wieder und hinterließ nur das Gefühl, von einer ungeheuren Wichtigkeit.

Verdammt, was war es nur, das sie so gestört hatte?

In dieser Sekunde erstarrte sie ihre braunen Augen sahen weit aufgerissen die eltplane an, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Die Tasche, die gerade auf ihren Knien stand, entglitt ihren Fingern, die unkontrolliert zu zittern hatten begonnen.

~_Ihr Götter... das ist unmöglich... wie... wie konnte Ben... Oh mein Gott! Wie konnte er **DAS** wissen?~_

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 5**

Na... wisst ihr auch, was Yanthana eingefallen ist? Was nicht stimmt? Ein kleiner Tipp: Es war eine Bemerkung, die Ben fallen gelassen hat. Eine schlaflose Nacht liegt vor der jungen Hanyou. Doch die Probleme werden dadurch nicht weniger.

Beim nächsten Mal mischt zum ersten Mal „**der Professor**" mit.

Und zur Entschädigung geht das nächste Kapitel in einer Woche online.

Bis dahin... lasst es Euch gut gehen

Liebe Grüße

Eure chaska

PS. Über einen kleinen Kommi würde ich mich echt freuen (ganz lieb anguck!)


	6. Der Professor

Ein neues Kapitel geht online,

Mit einer berechtigten Frage hat das letzte Kapitel geendet. Aber ob Yanthanadarauf so schnell eine Antwort finden wird?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen....

* * *

**Der Professor**

_"Im hinteren Teil ist eine Säule zusammengebrochen..."_

Diese Worte kreisten immer und immer wieder durch Yanthana's Denken. Genau **DAS** war es, was nicht passte. Was einfach nicht passen konnte. Wie hatte Ben wissen können, dass eine der Säulen zusammengebrochen war? Vom Tempeleingang aus hatte er das nicht sehen können.

Das war im Verlauf des Kampfes passiert, der dort zwischen ihrer Familie und Naraku getobt hatte. Koga der Wolfsdämon, hatte unter Einsatz seines Lebens versucht Kagome und Inu Yasha vor einem Angriff Naraku zu schützen und dieser hatte den Wolf gegen besagte Säule geschleudert, die dem Aufprall nicht standhalten konnte. Sie war zusammengebrochen und hatte Koga unter sich begraben.

Nur die damals Anwesenden konnten von dieser Tatsache wissen.

Sango und Miroku waren schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten tot. Ihre Nachkommen waren weit verstreut und manche hatten sogar vergessen von wem sie abstammten. Die anderen waren Mitglieder ihrer Familie. Ihre Eltern und ihr Onkel hatten sicher nichts an Außenstehende weitergegeben. Koga zählte zwar nicht zur direkten Familie, doch war es auch kaum wahrscheinlich, dass er anderen davon erzählt hatte.

Das Kloster hier war so versteckt und damals schon fast vergessen gewesen, es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand nach dem Kampf hierhergekommen war und davon wissen konnte.

Blieb nur noch einer übrig. Naraku! Doch der war tot. Vernichtet; zu Staub und Asche zerfallen.

Yanthana setzte sich auf das Klappbett. Ihre Knie fühlten sich an, als ob sie mit Pudding gefüllt waren. Trotz der Kälte lief ihr der Schweiß den Rücken herunter.

"Reiß dich zusammen, Yan", murmelte sie leise.

Während ihrer Arbeit bei dem Personenschutz war sie schon häufig in gefährliche oder überraschend Situationen geraten. Doch noch nie hatte sie sich so ... so hilflos gefühlt. Tief atmete sie durch.

Es hatte keinen Zweck sich über etwas Gedanken zu machen, das weder bestätigt oder eingetroffen war. Vielleicht gab es für alles eine harmlose Erklärung. Das war es ganz bestimmt. Eine harmlose Erklärung.

Irgendwann muss ein Mensch hier im Tempel wesen sein und hatte Berichte hinterlassen. Diese sind nun nach Jahrhunderten gefunden worden und man hat angefangen den Wahrheitsgehalt zu überprüfen. Doch ganz konnte Yanthana nicht die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf verdrängen, die leise und eindringlich ihr zuflüsterte.

~_Was wenn nicht? Wenn es doch irgendetwas mit Naraku zu tun hat? Wenn doch etwas von ihm überlebt hat und nun auf Rache sinnt?~_

Ihr bisher untrüglicher Instinkt für Gefahr warnte sie das Geschehen, so unbedeutend es auch schien, auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Sie drückte die Schultern durch und ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper. Sie würde es herausfinden und egal, was sich da entwickelte, wenn es zur Gefahr für ihre Familie werden würde, dann würde sie es ausschalten.

Mit diesem Entschluss legte Yanthana sich in den Schlafsack und zog den Verschluss bis zur Nasenspitze hoch. Morgen würde sie vielleicht mehr erfahren. Es hieß einfach abwarten. Auch wenn gerade das der Teil jedes Auftrags war, den sie hasste, wie die Pest.

* * *

Das Licht veränderte sich allmählich. Graues Zwielicht sickerte langsam durch die Zeltwände. Ungeduldig lag Yanthana eingekuschelt in ihrem Schlafsack. Es war eine unruhige Nacht geworden. Viel geschlafen hatte sie nicht. Ihre Gedanken hatten sie wach gehalten. Und wenn sie in einen unruhigen Schlummer gefallen war, dann hatten sie schlimme Träume geplagt.

Eine dunkle, gesichtslose Gestalt jemanden der ihr nahestand. Wenn sie dann eingreifen wollte, um ihn zu retten, konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt musste sie ansehen, was dieser Traumdämon tat. Immer wieder war sie schweißgebadet aus diesen Träumen hoch geschreckt und hatte erleichtert dann festgestellt, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Schließlich stand Yanthana auf.

Es war kalt in dem kleinen Zelt geworden. Der kleine elektrische Ofen hatte sich automatisch in der Nacht abgeschaltet, um Brände während des Schlafes zu vermeiden. Als sie ihn nun wieder anschaltete, war sie sich unangenehm bewusst, dass es sicherlich einige Zeit dauern würde, bis eine relativ erträgliche Temperatur erreicht war. Es würde sich nicht wirklich lohnen das Ding einzuschalten, also drehte sie es wieder ab.

Sie tauschte die zweiten Socken gegen ihre warmen Schuhe. Dann packte sie alles zusammen, dass sie startklar war, sobald der angekündigte Hubschrauber kommen würde. Yanthana zog ihre dicke Jacke an und öffnete den Reißverschluss.

Eiskalte Luft schlug ihr entgegen.

Sie schlüpfte nach draußen und schloss das Zelt wieder. Tief atmete sie durch. Ihr Atem stand als weiße Wolke in der Luft und verflüchtigte sich bald, um schon durch den nächsten Zug wieder neu zu entstehen. Die Sonne war auf aufgegangen. Der Schnee glitzerte wie Tausende von Edelsteinen im hellen Licht.

Ihr Blick glitt über das Lager. Zwar nur vereinzelt, doch konnte sie hören, wie die Menschen erwachten, sich anzogen oder sogar schon die Unterkunft verließen. Im Hintergrund erhob sich der Tempel. Allein der Anblick der freigelegten Mauern und des dunklen Tempeleingangs ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen und das ungute Gefühl vom Vortag wurde wieder lebendig.

Der leichte Wind trieb ihr eine mittlerweile bekannte Witterung zu. Sie wandte halb den Kopf und erblickte, wie erwartet, Ben näher kommen.

"Guten Morgen. Auch ein Frühaufsteher. Das hätte ich mir bei dir auch kaum anders vorstellen können Hier, was zum endgültigen Wachwerden. Nicht gerade ein Meisterwerk, doch trinkbar", sagte er, als er sie erreichte und hielt ihr eine dampfende Tasse mit einer dunkelbraunen Flüssigkeit hin.

"Guten Morgen und Danke." Yanthana griff zu und legte ihre Hände um den warmen Becher. Nach dem ersten Schluck verzog sie das Gesicht.

"Zu heiß?", fragte Ben.

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Das nicht, aber ich weiß nicht, was es sein soll. Es schmeckt einfach...grauenvoll."

"Kaffee natürlich."

"Niemals. Ich denke mir eher, das ist das Abwaschwasser von gestern."

Ben nahm einen Schluck. "Ich gebe dir recht. Man bekommt es nur runter, wenn es wirklich heiß ist. Aber so... brr." Mit einem lässigen Schwung kippte er die braune Brühe in den Schnee. "Der Hubschrauber kommt sicher bald. Katsushiro sagte mir gestern, sie wollten starten sobald es hell wird. Im Basislager gibt es sicher etwas, was besser genießbar ist."

"Wollen es hoffen", murmelte Yanthana und entleerte auch ihren Becher. Entschlossen nicht einen einzigen weiteren Schluck dieser undefinierbaren Brühe zu sich zu nehmen. "Wenn ich nicht bald etwas Vernünftiges zwischen die Zähne bekomme, bin ich spätestens heute Nachmittag für meine Mitmenschen nicht mehr zu ertragen."

Vor ihrem inneren Auge entstand das Bild ihrer Mutter, wie diese mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihr stand und den Kopf schüttelte. Deutlich konnte sie sich noch an die Worte erinnern. "Yanthana, du bist wahrhaftig die Tochter deines Vaters. Der kann auch keinen Kochtopf unberührt lassen."

Schweigen breitete sich aus.

"Tja", meinte Ben dann schließlich. "Ich geh dann mal und packe. Der Hubschrauber kommt sicherlich bald."

Yanthana nickte und sah dem jungen Archäologen nach, wie er zwischen den Zelten verschwand. Sie blieb zurück. Noch einmal glitt ihr Blick prüfend über die Hochebene. Doch außer dem glitzernden Schnee und den Zelten hinter ihr, schien alles leer. Sie holte erneut ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und versuchte noch mal ihre Eltern zu erreichen, doch wieder kam nur die Anzeige: Kein Netzempfang.

Missmutig grummelnd schob sie es wieder in die Jackentasche zurück. Es half nichts. Sie musste einfach abwarten.

Lauschend legte sie den Kopf leicht schräg. "Ben, du solltest sich beeilen. Dieser Professor hat es anscheinend mehr als eilig uns zu sehen. Der Hubschrauber kommt", murmelte sie schließlich.

Yanthana betrat ihr Zelt griff sich den Rucksack, vergewisserte sich mit einem kurzen Rundblick, dass sie alles hatte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Platz, wo der Hubschrauber das erste Mal gelandet war.

Am Rand des Lagers blieb sie stehen. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon tauchte Ben schwer atmend neben ihr auf. Vorwurfsvoll sah er sie an. "Wo warst du? Ich wollte dich holen, die Maschine kommt gleich."

"Ich warte nur noch auf dich", sagte Yanthana leichthin und musterte ihn. "Wo ist übrigens dein Gepäck?"

"Verdammt...", stieß Ben aus und verschwand wieder.

Es dauerte nicht mehr zehn Minuten, als die Silhouette des Hubschraubers, als kleiner Punkt über den Berggipfeln auftauchte. Er vergrößerte sich rasch. Das Flappen der Rotorblätter schallte in der kalten Kluft. Ben erschien, als die Maschine schon zur Landung ansetzte. Im Gepäck eine große Tasche. Schnee wurde in die Höhe gewirbelt und vernebelte die Sicht auf den Hubschrauber

"Endlich geht es wieder ins Warme", schrie Ben gegen den Lärm an. Yanthana erwiderte nichts, sondern nickte nur. In den Tälern würde es sicher wärmer sein.

Doch am meisten drängte es sie endlich wieder Netzempfang zu bekommen und ihre Familie anzurufen. Bis jetzt hatte sich nichts ereignet, dass ihren Leibwächterjob in irgendeiner Weise gerechtfertigt hatte.

Doch ab jetzt würde sie auf alles gefasst sein. In den nächsten Stunden würde sie Professor Katsushiro kennenlernen. Den Mann, der das hier alles organisiert und auch angestoßen hatte.

Die Windwirbel legten sich ein wenig und die Sicht wurde klarer. An dem Hubschrauber hatte sich eine Tür geöffnet und der Pilot hatte sich herausgelehnt. Heftig winkte er ihnen zu. Das Zeichen, dass sie einsteigen konnten. Eng nebeneinander rannten sie hinüber. Sie bückten sich um noch ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen ihre Köpfe und den rotierenden Blätter zu bekommen.

Yanthana wuchtete ihre Tasche in die Maschine und stieg ein. Ben tat von der anderen Seite dasselbe. Nachdem sie die Türen zugeschlagen hatten, griffen sie sich die bereitliegenden Kopfhörer. Sofort wurde der Lärm erträglicher und sie konnten die Stimme des Piloten deutlich hören. "Bitte schnallen Sie sich an. Dann werden wir unverzüglich starten."

Mit geübten Griffen angelte sich Yanthana den Gurt heran und befestigte ihn. Als sie den Kopf hob, grinste Ben sie unbeschwert an und zeigte die rechte Hand mit Daumen hoch. "Fertig!", brüllte er.

Augenblicklich veränderte sich die Tonlage der Motoren. Die Drehzahl erhöhte sich und ein Beben ging durch die Maschine. Auf einmal gab es einen kleinen Ruck und der Boden sackte unter ihnen weg. Das war nur der Eindruck, denn die Maschine erhob sich in die Lüfte. Sekunde um Sekunde stiegen sie höher.

Dann schwenkten sie vom Lager weg und schossen vorwärts. Yanthana warf noch einen letzten Blick hinunter auf das Hochplateau. Das Lager würde sicherlich in den nächsten Tagen abgebrochen werden und der alten Tempel wieder in die Vergessenheit der Berge versinken. Die schwarzen Mauern bildeten einen harten Kontrast zu dem hellen Schnee.

Wieder erinnerte sich die junge Hanyou an das, was sie dort unten gesehen und erlebt hatte. Sie hatte das Wesen nicht vergessen, das sie dort unten verfolgt und dann verloren hatte. Irgendein Gefühl in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass sie es wiedertreffen würde.

Yanthana lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück, schloss die Augen und verschränkte die Arme. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen. Bewusst blendete sie alle Geräusche aus. Wer wusste schon, was die nächste Zeit brachte.

Verstohlen musterte Ben seine Begleiterin. Diese Frau war ihm ein Rätsel. Sie schien nicht älter als er selbst zu sein, doch legte sie ein Gebaren an den Tag, als ob sie schon viel gesehen und erlebt hatte. Sie war völlig von ihren Kräften und ihrer Aufgabe überzeugt. Sein Blick glitt über ihre zierliche Gestalt. Was konnte so eine Frau dazu gebracht haben im Personenschutz zu arbeiten? Sollte er sie mal fragen?

Doch dann schreckte er zurück. ~_Vielleicht irgendwann, doch nicht jetzt_~, tröstete er sich und richtete den Blick nach draußen.

Die Landschaft strich unter ihnen lang. Langsam veränderte sie sich. Die Berge ragten nicht mehr so hoch und wurden allmählich flacher. Sie flogen wieder auf die Küste zu. Grüne Felder und Wälder breiteten sich unter ihnen aus.

Fast eine Stunde dauerte schon der Flug. In der Ferne konnte man schon die Dunstglocke erkennen, die immer über Tokio schwebte. Mit einem leichten Schlenker nach rechts ließ der Pilot die Stadt links liegen. Er blieb außerhalb der Randgebiete. Wälder und leichte Hügelketten erstreckten sich unter ihnen. Das blaue Wasser eines kleinen Sees schimmerte ihnen entgegen. Wieder machte die Maschine einen Schlenker und steuerte eine freie Lichtung nicht weit vom Ufer an.

Ben streckte die Hand nach Yanthana aus und zuckte zurück, als er sah, wie ihre braunen Augen sich schon vor seiner Berührung öffneten.

"Wir sind da", sagte er und zog so unauffällig wie möglich seine Hand zurück.

Yanthana nickte nur wortlos. Sie hatte es schon längst gespürt. Aufmerksam besah sie sich die Gegend. Immer tiefer sank die Maschine. Schließlich verbargen die Bäume den See. Mit einem leichten Ruck setzte der Pilot auf. "Sie können aussteigen!", rief er nach hinten.

Yanthana und Ben lösten ihre Gurte, packten ihre Taschen und stiegen aus. Geduckt entfernten sie sich im Laufschritt von der Maschine. Kaum hatten sie die Bäume erreicht startete der Pilot wieder.

"Da sind wir also", murmelte Ben.

"Wir sind auch nicht allein. Da kommt schon unser Empfangskomitee", sagte Yanthana und stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden. Unauffällig öffnete sie ihre Jacke, um an ihre Waffen besser kommen zu können. Der Kampstab war zu einem armlangen Stock verkürzt und steckte in einer speziellen Halfter, was sie unter der Schulter trug. Ähnlich einem Halfter für eine Pistole. Eine Pistole hatte sie auch. Die steckte in einem Halfter hinten an ihrer Jeans.

Angestrengt sah Ben in dieselbe Richtung in die Yanthana den Kopf gedreht hatte, doch er konnte außer den Baumstämmen und den niedrigen Sträuchern nichts erkennen. Er wollte schon nachfragen, als er plötzlich Bewegungen im Schatten der Bäume sah.

Drei Männer kamen auf sie zu. Der erste war ein hochgewachsener Mann dessen kurze schwarze Haare ein markantes Gesicht umrahmten. Dunkelbraune Augen musterten sie aufmerksam. Das Kinn zierte ein schmaler Kinnbart. Die Wangenknochen waren hochstehend und über dem rechten Auge konnte man eine kleine Narbe erkennen.

Die beiden anderen Männer, die zwei Schritte dahinter gingen, waren wahre Kleiderschränke. So stellte man sich Leibwächter vor. Die breiten Schultern sprengen fast die Hemden und ihre Hände hatten die Ausmaße von Bratpfannen. Die breiten Gesichter zeigten keine Gefühlregung.

Yanthana entging nicht, das sich an ihren Gürtel die Halfter von Pistolen befanden. Die schwarzen Griffe ragten griffbereit heraus. Sie presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, als sie ihre musternden Blicke sah und den bezeichnenden Blick, als sie sich dann angrinsten. Offensichtlich nahmen die beiden Männer sie nicht für voll. Im Interesse der beiden wünschte Yanthana sich, dass es nie einen Grund geben würde, sie von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugen zu müssen. Schon in New York war mancher in diese Versuchung geraten und hatte dann als nächstes dem Arzt im Krankenhaus einen "guten Tag" wünschen können.

Ben trat mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht auf den ersten Mann zu und nahm die ausgestreckte Hand. "Professor Katsushiro. Ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen und zu sagen, dass wir erfolgreich gewesen sind. Wir konnten das Artefakt bergen."

"Ben, das freut mich mehr, als sich es ausdrücken kann", erwiderte der Professor und schüttelte Ben heftig die Hand. Dann glitt sein Blick zu Yanthana und die Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Sie kenne ich noch nicht. Sind Sie etwa der angekündigte Mitarbeiter der Safe and Protect Agency?"

Yanthana nickte "Ja, mein Chef Mr. Hamilton hat mich für diesen Job eingeteilt."

"Ich hatte mit einem Mann gerechnet", sagte Katsushiro und trat einen Schritt näher.

"Tja, das passiert mir öfters", erwiderte Yanthana trocken.

"Ihr Name ist Yanthana Yasha", stellte Ben sie vor.

Yanthana entging nicht das leichte Zusammenzucken des Professors, als er ihren Namen hörte. Er zögerte spürbar, als er ihr die Hand entgegen streckte. "Yasha? Ein seltsamer Name. Er hat fast die Bedeutung von... Dämon."

Yanthana nickte und ergriff die dargebotene Hand. Der Händedruck war fest. "In der Tat. Ein alter Familienname. Sehr alt", fügte sie dann noch hinzu. Ihren aufmerksamen Sinnen entging nicht, dass der Herzschlag ihres Gegenübers sich veränderte.

Katsushiro zog seine Hand zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl Sie von irgendwo zu kennen."

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis, was Personen anbelangt und das hier ist unser erstes Treffen."

"Vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Doch Sie erinnern mich an jemanden. Na, es wird mir schon wieder einfallen", noch mit einem letzten Blick auf sie, wandte er sich wieder Ben zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich sofort. "Wo ist es?"

Ben lachte und hob seine Tasche leicht an. "Hier drin. Ich denke mir, wir sollten zum Lager gehen. Dann zeige ich es Ihnen."

"Selbstverständlich. Kommen Sie", mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung zeigte Katsushiro in die Richtung, wo der See liegen musste. Während Ben und Katsushiro vorangingen und sich eifrig unterhielten, folgten Yanthana und die beiden anderen Männer ihnen in ein paar Schritte Entfernung.

"Hey, mein Name ist Mas und mein Kumpel hier heißt Koseki. So ein hübsches Ding, wie du sollte nicht mit etwas spielen von dem du nichts verstehst", sprach einer der Beiden sie an und mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen fuhr er fort. "Ich kenne da ein paar Spielchen, die machen viel mehr Spaß."

Yanthana wandte den Kopf und sah die beiden Männer an. Sie sagte kein Wort nur ihre Augen hatten einen kalten Ausdruck angenommen. Doch das schien die beiden Männer nicht zu beeindrucken, sie lachten nur laut.

Die Abstände zwischen den Bäumen wurden größer und schließlich traten sie auf eine freie Lichtung. Der Wald bildete eine Ausbuchtung hier am Ufer. Yanthana blieb stehen und sah sich um.

Die Ausstattung dieses Lagers verblüffte sie, auch wenn sie es äußerlich nicht zeigte. Es standen drei Zelte auf der Lichtung und nahe des Ufers noch eine Art Pavillon. Dort entdeckte sie Kochgeräte und einen breiten Tisch mit mehreren Stü sah keine weiteren Personen. Seltsam.

In den Eisbergen waren fast zwanzig Leute damit beschäftigt gewesen den Tempel auszugraben und die Ausstattung dort hatte ein Vermögen gekostet. Und hier... Kein weiterer Mitarbeiter, nur der Professor und seine beiden Gorillas. Denn das das Archäologen waren, konnte er seiner Großmutter erzählen, aber nicht ihr.

Ben wuchtete gerade seine Tasche auf den Tisch und packte einen in ein Tuch verpackten Gegenstand aus. Das Gesicht des Professors veränderte sich. Er wurde ganz still, nur seine Augen waren begehrlich auf das Paket gerichtet. Seine Hände zuckten und Yanthana hatte den Eindruck, als ob er gierig danach greifen wollte. Doch dann ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten und er stützte sich nur damit auf der Tischplatte ab.

Behutsam schlug Ben den Stoff auseinander und hob dann das Artefakt in die Höhe. "Hier Professor. Es wirkt reichlich seltsam. Fast wie ein Schlüssel."

Erst jetzt hob Katsushiro seine Hände und nahm Ben den Gegenstand ab. Er drehte ihn hin und her und ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. "Sie haben Recht. Es ist ein Schlüssel... der Schlüssel zu absoluter Macht."

Ein Ruck ging durch Yanthana. Ben erzählte gerade, wie sie ihn gefunden hatten. Offensichtlich hatte er die letzten Worte des Professor's nicht gehört. Yanthana musste auch zugeben, dass sie für ein menschliches Ohr auch viel zu leise gesprochen worden waren. Doch für ihre scharfen Youkaisinne waren sie überdeutlich zu hören gewesen. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie fixierte den Professor scharf. Als ob er ihren forschenden Blick gespürt hatte, drehte er den Kopf zu ihr.

Für Sekunden bohrten sich ihre Blicke ineinander und Yanthana wusste mit einem Schlag, dass sie niemals Freunde werden würden.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 6**

Yanthana stellt sich die berechtigte Frage, wie Ben von der eingestürzten Säule wissen konnte. Vielleicht verbirgt sich hinter Ben's freundlichen und sympathischen Maske ja doch das grausige Gesicht von Naraku. Oder hat gar der Professor etwas davon seinem ehemaligen Studenten erzählt?

Beim nächsten Mal gibt es „**Vorahnungen und Warnungen**". Und Ben versucht ersten zarten Kontakt zu der jungen Hanyou zu knüpfen. Aber ob ihm das gelingt?

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	7. Warnungen und Vorahnungen

In diesem Kapitel wird nun auch das Geheimnis um den Professor gelüftet. Für einige vielleicht keine Überraschung mehr.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Warnungen und Vorahnungen**

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch das passende Schloss finden", beendete gerade Ben seinen Bericht.

"Das haben wir schon, Ben", Katsushiro wandte den Kopf und unterbrach den Augenkontakt zu Yanthana.

"WO?", war alles, was der junge Archäologe hervorbrachte. Deutlich schwang Aufregung mit in seiner Stimme.

"Kommen Sie. Ich zeige es Ihnen", sagte der Professor und winkte auffordernd, dass sie ihm folgten. Er verließ das Lager und ging in Richtung Osten um den See. Yanthana und die anderen Männer schlossen sich ihnen sofort an.

Sie mussten nicht weit gehen.

Nahe dem Ufer lag ein großer Felsen. Zwei drittel ragten ins Wasser und der Teil, der dem Land zugewandt war, war auf diese Seite mit dichtem Efeu überwuchert.

Katsushiro stoppte bei dem Felsen. Seine langgliedrigen Finger schoben den wilden Pflanzenwuchs zur Seite. "Hier!"

Neugierig trat Ben näher. Sein Gesicht zeigte das Erstaunen, dass ihn befallen hatte. In dem Felsen war eine Vertiefung zu erkennen, die genau den Abmessungen des metallenen Sterns entsprach. In der Mitte des Sterns war ein schmales langes Loch zu erkennen, das offensichtlich tief in den Felsen hineinführte. Genau, wo auf dem Schlüssel der daumenbreite Stab in die Höhe ragte.

"Das ist es", murmelte Ben und hob dann den Kopf. "Warum haben wir den Schlüssel nicht gleich mitgenommen? Wir könnten ihn einsetzen und sehen, was passiert."

Katsushiro schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es muss zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt geschehen. Ich hatte Ihnen ja nicht zum Spaß den heutigen Tag als Endtermin gesetzt. Heute Nacht ist die Nacht des ersten Monds im Monat. Neumond. Nur nach einer solchen Nacht, kann der Schlüssel benutzt werden. Nur dann werden wir Zugang zum verborgenen Tempel erlangen."

Ein Stirnrunzeln glitt über Bens Gesicht. "Ein verborgenen Tempel, in dieser Gegend? Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

"Es handelt sich dabei um eine sehr, sehr alte Legende. Sie ist kaum bekannt und nur mündlich überliefert worden", winkte Katsushiro ab. "Wir werden es morgen sehen."

Er wandte sich an Yanthana. "Da ich dachte, dass die Agentur mir einen männlichen Mitarbeiter schicken würde, hatte ich nur noch ein Zelt besorgt. Es tut mir leid. Außerdem werde ich morgen früh sofort veranlassen, dass Sie abgeholt werden. Ihr Auftrag ist beendet."

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. Genau das hatte sie erwartet, doch sie würde sich nicht so einfach abschieben lassen. Sie würde bleiben. "Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Professor. Ich finde schon einen Platz. Außerdem möchte ich unbedingt sehen, was dieses Artefakt alles bewirken kann. Ich werde also morgen noch bleiben."

"Eine wunderbare Idee. Ich bin sicher, dass Professor Katsushiro nichts dagegen hat. Ist doch so Professor? Wir können uns das Zelt teilen. Ich habe nichts dagegen", grinste Ben übermütig. Seine Augen funkelten.

Katsushiro nickte zögernd. "Ich kann Sie wohl nicht daran hindern. Bleiben Sie also."

~_Stimmt genau_~, dachte Yanthana. "Ich werde dein Angebot überdenken, Ben", antwortete sie unbestimmt. Ihr Blick glitt über den See. "Bis zum Abend ist es noch einige Zeit."

"Das stimmt. Lassen Sie uns zurückkehren", sagte der Professor. Seine Stimme klang etwas angespannt. Offenbar gefiel ihm Yanthana's Entschluss überhaupt nicht.

Die Männer wandten sich zum Gehen, nur Yanthana blieb stehen."Kommst du nicht?", fragte Ben.

Die Hanyou schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich komme später nach. Keine Angst, ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen und finde das Lager sicherlich auch allein."

"Okay, bis denn", verabschiedete sich Ben.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und dann konnte Yanthana keinen der anderen mehr sehen. Vorsichtig lauschte sie, ihre Nasenflügel bebten, als sie tief die Luft einsog. Sie war wirklich allein.

Es war, als ob sie sich verwandelte. Ein Ruck ging durch ihre Gestalt. Mit drei langen Sätzen war sie im Wald verschwunden. Der Wind strich über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit zwischen den Bäumen ihren Weg suchte.

Yanthana entfernte sich vom Lager. Immer blieb der See auf ihrer rechten Seite Schließlich stoppte sie.

Ihr Atem ging nicht um eine Nuance schneller. Mit sicherem Griff holte sie ihr Handy heraus und gab die Nummer ein. Diesmal fand das Gerät sofort Netz und nur Sekunden später ertönten die Klingelsignale.

Yanthana ließ es fast eine Minute lang klingeln, doch nahm keiner ab. Leise fluchte sie, als sie die Taste Auflegen drückte. Dann wählte sie kurz entschlossen Shippou's Nummer. Es klingelt gerade einmal, da hörte sie schon die Stimme ihres Freundes. "Ja?"

"Shippou, ich bin's, Yan."

"Hey, mein Schatz, wo treibst du dich..."

"Shippou, hör mit einfach zu."

Die Stimme des Kitsunen wurde sofort ernst. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. "Was ist los?", fragte er knapp.

"Irgendwas ist faul an diesem Job, den ich übernommen habe. Ich war in den Eisbergen. Diese Ausgrabung fand in dem alten verlassenen Kloster statt. Du weißt, welches Kloster ich meine..."

Dumpfes Schweigen herrschte am anderen Ende. "Ich werde diesen Ort niemals vergessen", sagte dann Shippou düster.

"Irgendetwas braut sich zusammen. Ich traue diesem Professor Katsushiro nicht über den Weg. Leider erreiche ich Mam und Paps nicht. Du musst sie warnen. Sie müssen aufmerksam sein. Sag auch dem Taishou Bescheid."

"Mach, dass du da wegkommst. Begib dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr", sagte Shippou besorgt.

"Nein", antwortete Yanthana bestimmt. "Ich kann hier nicht weg."

Ein tiefes Aufseufzen Shippou's war die Antwort. "Also... wer ist es diesmal, den du unbedingt retten willst? Ganz bestimmt kein wuschliges Hündchen oder niedliches Kätzchen,"

Unwillkürlich entfuhr Yanthana ein leises Lachen. "Nein. Er heißt Ben und hat die Ausgrabung in den Eisbergen geleitet. Wir hatten uns schon auf dem Flug von New York nach Tokio kennengelernt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er weiß, was hier ablaufen soll."

"Hau ihm eins über den Schädel und bring ihn einfach mit, wenn du ihn nicht dalassen willst. Doch hör einmal in deinem Leben auf mich. Du hast das einmalige Talent immer zielstrebig in das einzige Hornissennest der ganzen Umgebung zu stechen. Darin bist du wesentlich besser, als es dein Vater jemals war", versuchte Shippou es erneut.

"Ich werde aufpassen. Kümmere du dich bitte darum, dass Mam und Paps vorsichtig sind."

"Werd es weitergeben. Pass auf dich auf, Yan."

"Mach ich, Shippou-chan. Bye."

"Bye!"

Ein leises Tuten verkündete, das Shippou die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte. Yanthana drückte den Knopf Auflegen und starrte das kleine metallene Handy gedankenverloren an. Sie hatte getan, was möglich war. Jetzt lag es an ihr herauszufinden, was hier genau ablief. Sie hob den Kopf. Etwas beruhigt, dass Shippou ihre Warnungen weitergeben würde, steckte Yanthana das Handy wieder weg.

Die Sorge von Shippou war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben. Der Kitsune war damals noch sehr klein gewesen, als ihre Eltern und der Taishou gegen Naraku gekämpft hatten. Die Ereignisse hatten bei dem Kleinen damals tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Kein Wunder, das alles jetzt wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Tief seufzte die junge Hanyou auf.

Ein leises Rascheln im Unterholz ließ sie zusammenzucken. Ihre Nasenflügel weiteten sich, als sie die Luft prüfend einsog, doch nichts als der Geruch des Waldes war aufzunehmen.

Wieder ein Rascheln und diesmal ein wenig entfernter.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Doch als sie an die besagte Stelle kam, war sie leer. Sie ging in die Hocke und betrachtet den Waldboden genauer. An der Stelle war er teilweise mit einer dichten Matte aus Moosen bewachsen.

Am Rand der Fläche fand sie einen Fußabdruck. Vorsichtig strich sie die Konturen mit dem Finger nach. Es war ein Abdruck eines nackten Fußes. Eines Menschenfuß. Doch wieder war keinerlei Geruch festzustellen und das obwohl bestimmt nur wenige Sekunden vergangen waren, dass hier jemand entlanggegangen bzw. gerannt war.

Yanthana hob den Kopf. Ihre dunklen Augen musterten die Umgebung aufmerksam. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Sie spürte förmlich, wie ein verborgenes Augenpaar auf ihr ruhte. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, das sie genau dasselbe Gefühl schon dort oben in den Eisbergen gehabt hatte. Dort, wo sie dieses seltsame Wesen verfolgt hatte, das keinerlei Ausstrahlung und Witterung besaß.

Genau wie jetzt... Wie jetzt.

~_Kann das wirklich sein? Ist es ein und dasselbe? Doch wie konnte es so schnell hier sein?~, _überlegte Yanthana und stand wieder auf. Sie hatte Recht behalten. Irgendetwas war an diesem Auftrag oberfaul. Sie musste zurück. Ben war allein im Lager. Sie machte sich auf den Weg. Mit großen Sprüngen hastete Yanthana zurück. Erst kurz bevor sie das Lager erreichte, fiel sie in eine normale Menschengeschwindigkeit zurück.

Wie eine harmlose, menschliche Frau trat sie zwischen die Zelte.

"Auch wieder da, Süße? Haste die Gegend genossen, oder haste den Weg nicht zurückgefunden, das es so lange gedauert hat?", fragte mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, der Mann, der Mas hieß. Sein Kumpel lachte laut auf und hieb sich vor Vergnügen auf den Oberschenkel. Die beiden Männer saßen unter dem Zeltvordach am Tisch.

Yanthana sah, dass nun auch ihre Reisetasche sich neben der von Ben auf dem Tisch befand. Sie brauchte nicht nachzufragen, um zu wissen, dass Mas und Koseki ihre Sachen durchsucht hatten. Also konnte sie sich wohl von ihrem Ersatzmagazin für ihre Beretta verabschieden, entweder war die Munition weg, oder das Magazin war unbrauchbar. Es blieben ihr nur die Sachen, die sie am Leib trug, auf die sie sich ungesehen verlassen konnte.

Ihre Waffe steckte sicher in ihrem Gürtelhalfter und der Kampfstab unter ihrer linken Achsel in einem Spezialhalfter. Ihre Ausweispapiere, Portemonnaie und ihr Handy in den geräumigen Taschen ihrer Jacke. Yanthana suchte Ben, doch konnte sie ihn nirgends sehen.

"Wo ist Mr. Hopkins?", fragte sie.

"Er wollte sich frisch machen", Katsushiro trat gerade in Freie. Er zeigte mit dem Finger in Richtung Ufer, doch diesmal in die andere Richtung, als sie vorhin gemeinsam gegangen waren. "Dort hinten befindet sich eine Bucht. Ideal für ein erfischendes Bad."

Yanthana nickte kurz und ging in die angegeben Richtung. Die bissigen Kommentare, die ihr folgten, überhörte sie geflissentlich. Sie machte sich im Stillen Vorwürfe. Ihr Job war es Ben zu beschützen. Zumindest hatte sie sich das zur Aufgabe gemacht.

Ben hatte nichts mit den Machenschaften zu tun. Er war ein junger engagierter Archäologe, den Katsushiro für seine Zwecke benutzte. Sie hoffte zumindest, dass sie mit dieser Annahme auch richtig lag. Doch leider war ihr Verhalten mehr als unprofessionell gewesen. Ein Personenschützer hatte nicht einfach seinen Schützling allein zu lassen. Zumal wenn man sich fast hundertprozentig sicher war, das irgendeine Gefahr sich zusammen braute.

Yanthana fand ohne Mühe, die Stelle, die Katsushiro beschrieben hatte. Der See hatte hier eine kleine Ausbuchtung gebildete. Das kristallklare Wasser war nicht sehr tief und man konnte bis auf den Grund sehen. Wie silberne Schatten huschte ein Schwarm Fische vorbei.

Ben's Kleidung befand sich in einem unordentlichen Haufen nahe dem Ufer auf einem flachen Stein. Daneben ein dickes Handtuch. Von dem jungen Mann war keine Spur zu sehen.

Das Aufspritzen von Wasser lenkte Yanthana's Aufmerksamkeit auf den See. Laut prustend tauchte Ben in diesem Moment auf. Er strich sich das nasse Haar mit einer Hand aus dem Gesicht.

Als er Yanthana am Ufer stehen sah, hob er winkend die Hand. "Das Wasser ist herrlich. Komm doch rein", rief Ben und machte sich daran mit langen Zügen auf sie zuzuschwimmen.

Yanthana lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen einen nahen Baumstamm. "Tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Badesachen mit", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ben war näher gekommen und trieb nun Wassertretend nur wenige Meter vor ihr im Wasser. "Ich auch nicht. Das ist also kein Argument. Bist du etwa schüchtern?"

"Keh", machte Yanthana. "Provozier mich nicht. Du würdest es bereuen."

Der junge Mann lachte auf. "Zumindest lehnst du nicht völlig ab. Das ist doch schon mal ein Vorschritt. Manchmal kommst du mir so unnahbar vor. Als ob du mit deinen Gedanken in weiten Fernen weilst, wo dich niemand erreichen kann. Ich würde gern wissen, was du denkst."

"In diesem Moment? Das kann ich dir gerne beantworten. Was weißt du über Katsushiro?", fragte Yanthana direkt.

Sie sah, wie Ben die Stirn runzelte und zum Ufer schwamm. Schnell fanden seine Füße Grund und er stieg aus dem Wasser. Gerade noch rechtzeitig drehte sich Yanthana um, bis ihre empfindlichen Ohren ihr sagten, dass er sich abtrocknete und das Handtuch um die Hüften schlang. Erst dann drehte sie sich wieder um.

Ben stand nur zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt. Nachdenklich sah er sie an. "Er war mein Professor für Archäologie, als ich auf der Uni in San Fransisco studiert habe. Er hat mir sehr geholfen. Alles, was ich weiß, habe ich ihm zu verdanken. Auch den ersten Ausgrabungsjob. Deshalb war es für mich eine große Ehre und auch eine Verständlichkeit ihm zu helfen, als er mich um Unterstützung bat. Warum fragst du? Fast scheint es mir, als ob du etwas gegen ihn hast."

~_Gut beobachtet_~, dachte Yanthana, doch laut sagte sie nur. "Es hat mich interessiert. Denn es kommt nicht sehr oft vor, dass man telefonisch für einen solchen Job angeheuert wird. Einen Job bei einer Ausgrabung. Wobei mir noch nicht klar ist, was er hier exakt hofft zu finden, denn darüber hat er nichts gesagt."

"Er war schon immer etwas seltsam. Hat sich mit Vermutungen und Äußerungen stets zurückgehalten. Und das er einen Leibwächter engagiert hat, liegt vielleicht daran, das er Angst hatte, dass zum Beispiel dieser Schlüssel gestohlen würde und das vielleicht hier jemand versucht etwas für sich zu beanspruchen, das ihm nicht zusteht", mutmaßte Ben. "Auf jeden Fall wird uns morgen ein mit Sicherheit großartiger Fund erwarten. Etwas, was unsere Vorstellungskraft übersteigt. Denn ich weiß, dass es hier in der näheren Umgebung keine alte Tempelanlage gibt. Doch kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, das Katsushiro gelogen hat."

"Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass uns wirklich eine Überraschung erwarten wird, doch ob sie so ausfällt, wie du es dir denkst, wage ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln", erwiderte Yanthana trocken.

Ben lachte und kam langsam auf sie zu. "Ich liebe Überraschungen", sagte er leise.

Yanthana spürte seinen warmen Atem über ihre Haut streichen, als er vor ihr stehen blieb. Sein Geruch rang vehement in ihre Nase. Sie fühlte ein Kribbeln, das in ihrem Magen begann und sich auf ihren gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Vorsichtshalber wollte sie einen Schritt zurückweichen, um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Ben zu bringen. Dabei vergaß sie, dass schon an dem Baum lehnte. Bevor sie seitlich ausweichen konnte, hatte er seine Arme gehoben und sie seitlich rechts und links von ihr an die raue Rinde gestemmt.

"Hey", murmelte Ben leise. "Fast scheint es mir, dass du Angst vor mir hast. Dabei bin ich es doch, der von dir beschützt werden sollte."

"Du weißt nicht, auf was du dich da einlässt", warnte Yanthana, doch ihre Stimme erzitterte leicht. Sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er ihr sympathisch war. Und vor allem roch er so gut.

"Wie gesagt, ich liebe Überraschungen", sagte er und kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher.

Blitzschnell ließ sich Yanthana in die Knie sinken und tauchte unter seinen Armen seitlich weg. "Das war nah genug", sagte Yanthana und lächelte.

"Ich war offensichtlich nicht schnell genug", sagte Ben mit einem enttäuschten Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das nächste Mal werde ich dir keine Chance geben mir auszuweichen."

"Na denn, viel Glück dabei", erwiderte Yanthana mit einem hellen Lachen. "Doch bevor du einen zweiten Versuch startest, solltest du dir mal etwas anziehen. Es wird nachts schon „so" kalt", warnte sie mit zeigte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine bestimmte Größe eines bestimmten männlichen Körperteil an.

Ben legte die Hand auf seine Brust, wo sein Herz schlug und zog ein scheinbar erschrockenes Gesicht. "Hoppla. Ich bin mehr als dankbar für deinen Rat. Es wäre ein herber Schlag für mein männliches Ego gewesen, wenn ich mich dir nicht in absoluter Bestform präsentieren könnte."

"HMPF!", machte Yanthana und spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich leicht röteten. "Zieh dich endlich an.", stieß sie nur noch hervor und wandte sich zum Gehen. Mit schnellen Schritten brachte sie Abstand zwischen sich und Ben und verschwand außer Sichtweite, wobei ihr sein warmes Lachen folgte.

Dann tat sie etwas, was sie schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz aus dem Stand sprang sie auf den nächsten tief hängenden Ast von dem Baum vor ihr.

Geschickt hangelte sie sich höher, bis sie vom Boden aus nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Ast und lehnte sich an den Stamm. Tief atmete Yanthana durch. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell und sie fühlte noch immer die Wärme in ihrem Körper, die durch seiner Nähe und seinen Geruch entstanden war.

Sie strich sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und dann über die langen Haare. "Bei allen Göttern. Yan, reiß dich zusammen. Er ist ein Mensch. Das gibt nur Schwierigkeiten."

Schritte unter dem Baum lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab. Durch das Astwerk, sah sie Ben vorbeilaufen. Er ahnte nicht im mindestens, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Es bleibt schwierig, nicht wahr, Hanyou? Also gut. Mal sehen, wo uns das hinführt. Es hat wohl wenig Zweck gegen sich selbst zu kämpfen, wenn man einen solchen Gegner hat, der sehr zielsicher den Finger in die Wunde legt, oder?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Lautlos ließ sie sich hinter ihm zu Boden gleiten. Nicht ein einziges Geräusch verriet ihre Bewegungen. Ben hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Er ahnte nicht im Geringsten, das Yanthana in der Nähe war. Mit einigen Schritten hatte sie ihn erreicht und legte ihm von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Na, endlich fertig?", fragte sie.

Ben zuckte zusammen. Er wirbelte herum und starrte sie ungläubig an. "Wo kommst du denn so plötzlich her? Ich habe dich nicht bemerkt", stieß er erstaunt hervor.

Yanthana zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich bin die Beste in meinem Job. Außerdem muss jede Frau auch ihr kleines Geheimnis haben."

"Kleine vielleicht, doch du bist ein einziges großes Geheimnis für mich. Ich werde aus dir nicht schlau", sagte Ben und warf ihr einen Blick von der Seite zu. "Eines Tages wirst du mir Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

Einträchtig gingen sie nebeneinander sie in Richtung Lager. "Manche Sachen sollten besser nicht ausgesprochen werden", sagte Yanthana und ihr Gesicht wurde ernst und dann fuhr sie mit einem leichten Lächeln fort. "Außerdem bleibt es doch schließlich so spannend für dich, oder?"

Ben grummelte leise vor sich hin. Offensichtlich war er nicht sehr zufrieden mit ihren Erklärungen.

Der Abend verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, als es dann schließlich Zeit wurde zu Bett zugehen, wurden Ben und Yanthana von anzüglichen Kommentaren und wissenden Blicken zu dem Zelt verfolgt.

Yanthana kroch in voller Montur in ihren Schlafsack. Nur die Schuhe zog sie aus. Ben tat es ihr gleich. Schließlich lagen sie nebeneinander, die Lampe war ausgelöscht und ein Halbdunkel lag über ihnen. Yanthana lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihr Atem ging in ruhigen, gleichmäßige Züge.

Ben hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und beobachtete sie. Offenbar schlief sie schon.

Wer war sie?

Sie hatte etwas an sich, das er nicht einordnen konnte, etwas fremdes, etwas wildes, etwas, ja Raubtierhaftes. Anderseits war sie jedoch eine wunderschöne Frau und das sie offenbar ein Geheimnis umgab macht sie noch interessanter. Er stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen und beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr hinüber. Aufmerksam musterte ihr Gesicht. Die langen Wimpern, die vollen roten Lippen.

Ob sich ihre Haut so weich anfühlte, wie sie aussah? Der Drang sie zu berühren wurde fast übermächtig. Behutsam hob er eine Hand.

Yanthana fühlte seine Bewegungen und spürte seinen warmen Atem. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Äußerlich sah man ihr jedoch nichts an. Er gefiel ihr, das konnte sie nicht leugnen, doch er war ein Mensch. Und sie eine Hanyou. Ein Mischling.

Es war besser, wenn Ben jemanden lieben lernte, der so war wie er. Nicht so anders, wie sie.

Seine Finger waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrer Wange entfernt. "Was hast du vor?", fragte Yanthana und öffnete schlagartig die Augen.

Ben zuckte zusammen. So rasch wie möglich zog er seine Hand zurück und versteckte sie an seinem Körper. "Ni… nichts. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du gut zugedeckt bist. Sicher ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass es nachts kühler ist, als am Tag."

Yanthana zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Soooo?!? Ich hatte mir schon Gedanken gemacht. Schlaf, Ben. Wenn der morgige Tag wirklich die Überraschung bereithält, die du vermutest, dann musst du ausgeschlafen sein."

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer drehte sich Ben um und zog den Schlafsack bis zu den Ohren hoch.

Yanthana lag noch lange wach. Ihre Gedanken glitten wieder zu ihrer Familie. Heute war die Nacht des Neumonds. In dieser Nacht verlor ihr Vater seine dämonischen Kräfte. Hoffentlich hatte Shippou Bescheid gegeben, dass sich hier irgendetwas zusammenbraute.

Yanthana schloss die Augen und versuchte Schlaf zu finden. Trotz aller Sorgen gelang es ihr. Sie ahnte nicht, dass sich inzwischen jemand dem Lager näherte. Doch selbst, wenn sie wach geblieben wäre, wäre es ihr nicht möglich gewesen, den geheimnisvollen Besucher zu bemerken, denn das **_Nichts_** ist weder zu spüren, noch zu wittern.

* * *

Die Zeltplane wurde langsam zu Seite geschoben. Aus dem dunklen Inneren des Zeltes drang eine Stimme. "Komm nur herein. Ich habe dich schon erwartet", klang es dumpf dem heimlichen Besucher entgegen.

Eine schlanke Gestalt huschte hinein und die Zeltplane schloss sich wieder hinter ihr.

Ein Geräusch durchbrach die Stille und eine kleine Flamme züngelte auf. Wie durch Geisterhand bewegte sie sich durch die Luft und wurde auf einmal größer, als das brennende Streichholz an den Docht der Petroleumlampe gehalten wurde. Der flackernde Schein riss eine kleine Insel der Helligkeit in das Dunkel.

"Komm näher!", forderte die Stimme. Sie war eindeutig männlich. Ein Stuhl stand neben dem Tisch auf dem die Lampe stand. Schwach konnte man die Arme und Beine desjenigen erkennen, der auf dem Stuhl saß. Das Gesicht lag jedoch in den tiefen Schatten verborgen.

Zögernd näherte sich der heimliche Besucher. Schließlich trat er in den Lichtkreis und man erkannte, dass es eine Frau war. Einst musste ihre Kleidung weiß gewesen sein, doch jetzt war sie zu einem dunklen Grau verkommen. Rissig und eindeutig zu klein für die Frau, entblößte sie blasse Haut. In einem schmalen Gesicht lagen die dunklen Augen. Augen, die einem schwarzen Spiegel glichen.

Einem Spiegel, der keine eigenen Gefühle oder Gedanken zeigte. Das lange Haar in einem dicken Zopf gebändigt, der ihr über die Schultern fiel, glänzte in weiß.

Bewegungslos wartete sie. Der Mann beugte sich leicht vor und hob eine Hand. Er legte sie mit einer zärtlich anmutenden Geste an die Wange der jungen Frau.

"Ja... es ist lange her. Nicht wahr.... Kanna."

Augenblicklich fiel sie in den Kniesitz und verbeugte sich tief. "Mein Herr..... Naraku!"

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 7**

HUH. Was sicher allgemein schon vermutet wurde, wird in dieser dunklen, sternenlosen Nacht Wirklichkeit. Er ist wieder da!

Der Kreis schließt sich. Erneut werden sich unsere Freunde mit ihrem alten Feind auseinandersetzen müssen. Doch eines ist diesmal anders. Ihr Gegner trägt ein unbekanntes Gesicht.

Ist es wirklich Naraku oder ist es doch eher die Seele von Onigumo dem Banditen der die Reise durch die Zeiten gelang? Wiedergeboren in einem neuen Körper?

Eines kann ich euch jedoch versprechen, ab jetzt ist das ruhige Leben vorbei. „**Der vergessene Tempel**" ist das eigentliche Zeil des Professors. Und Ben hat in einem wirklich Recht: Es wird eine Überraschung geben, die den Rahmen seiner Vorstellung sprengen wird und die nächsten Tage werden das Weltbild des den jungen Archäologen ziemlich ins Wanken bringen.

Bis bald eure

chaska


	8. Der vergessene Tempel

Ein neues Kapitel geht online.

Der geheimnisvolle Schlüssel wird eingesetzt und enthüllt ein Geheimnis, das seit Jahrhunderten verborgen war. Und es wäre auch besser gewesen, wenn es niemals wieder an das Licht des Tages gekommen wäre...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Der vergessene Tempel**

Der Morgen kam und mit ihm ein strahlendblauer Himmel. Nicht die kleinste Wolke war zu erkennen. Die Vögel zwitscherten und das Wasser warf glitzernde Reflexe. Geblendet blinzelte Yanthana mit den Augen. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ließ ihren Blick über das Lager gleiten.

Beim Vorratszelt saßen Katsushiro und seine beiden Leibwächter. Sie hörte das laute Lachen von Mas und Koseki, als sie Ben nach der vergangenen Nacht fragten. Auch sie blieb davon nicht verschont.

"Hey, Süße!", rief Mas. "So wie es scheint hat dieser Jungspund es nicht gebracht. Lass mich mal und du wirst vor Verzücken schreien."

Er lachte und Koseki stimmte laut mit ein. Ben sah zu ihr herüber und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Yanthana nickte ihm nur kurz zu, reagierte jedoch nicht auf die noch immer anzüglichen Kommentare von Katsuhiro's Handlangern.

Die junge Hanyou verzog nur missmutig die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich. Es juckte ihr gewaltig in den Fingern diesen beiden so von sich eingebildeten Typen gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, doch sie hielt sich zurück.

_Zeige nur soviel von deinem Können, wie es unbedingt nötig ist, deinen Gegner zu besiegen. Niemals mehr._ Die Worte von ihrer Tante Ayaka fielen ihr wieder ein. "Schon gut. Ich werde mich daran halten. Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich bald alles brauchen, was ihr mir jemals beigebracht habt", murmelte sie leise und ging zu zurück.

Wie es schien, hatten die anderen ihr Frühstück beendet und Katsushiro drängte zum Aufbruch.

"Es ist soweit. Wir sollten uns zum Stein begeben", Katsushiro sah auf seine Uhr. "Bitte nehmen Sie den Schlüssel mit, Ben."

"Schon hier", sagte Ben und hob den Stoffballen hoch, in dem er das Artefakt eingewickelt hatte. "Also los!"

Mit einem skeptischen Blick sah Katsushiro zu Yanthana. "Wollen Sie es sich nicht anders überlegen? Es würde keinerlei Mühe machen den Hubschrauber herzurufen. Es ist sicher nicht sehr interessant für Sie, wenn Archäologen in Schlamm und Dreck wühlen."

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Herr Professor. Bis jetzt war alles sehr interessant für mich. Ich möchte nicht verpassen, wenn Sie das finden, was Sie gesucht haben." Sie lächelte den Mann leutselig an. Wusste jedoch, dass sie ihn nicht täuschen konnte, genauso wenig, wie er sie täuschen konnte.

Ein Gefühl der Spannung baute sich in Yanthana auf, als sie zu viert den nun schon bekannten Weg zum Stein entlanggingen. Schon konnte sie zwischen den Bäumen das große Gebilde schimmern sehen. Schließlich standen sie davor. Grau und für die Ewigkeit gemacht, lag der gewaltige Felsbrocken am Ufer. Ein Teil von ihm ragte in den See. Wie groß dieser Teil war, konnte man von hier aus nicht sagen, dafür hätte man tauchen müssen.

Katsushiro trat an den Felsen und entfernte das Efeu und Gestrüpp. Die Aufnahme lag nun frei vor ihnen. Er hielt inne und sah zum Himmel Die Sonne stand als heller strahlender Ball am Firmament.

"Den Schlüssel", sagte Katsushiro und reckte gebieterisch die Hand danach aus. Doch im letzten Moment besann er sich anders. "Kommen Sie, Ben. Sie haben den Schlüssel gefunden und Sie haben die Ehre, ihn einzusetzen." Der Professor trat zurück und überließ Ben seine Platz.

Misstrauen schoss in Yanthana hoch, wie eine Flamme und ihre Muskeln spannten sich unwillkürlich an. Gab es einen Grund, weshalb der Professor so bereitwillig den Vorgang an Ben abgab? Konnte es sein, das eine Falle hinter dem Einsetzen des Schlüssels sich verbarg? Schickte er Ben etwa als Versuchskaninchen voraus?

Der junge Mann machte offenbar das Verhalten überhaupt nicht misstrauisch. "Vielen Dank", er wickelte das Artefakt aus den Stoffbahnen. Ein paar Mal drehte er es hin und her, bis die Konturen, dem Einsatz in dem Fels entsprachen, dann setzte er es langsam und behutsam in die Aufnahme.

Doch der Schlüssel passte nicht ganz hinein. Er ragte noch einige Zentimeter heraus. Ben legte die flache Hand auf den fünfzackigen Stern und drückte. Mit einem Mal setzte der Stern in der Aufnahme auf. Ein leises Klacken ertönte. Es war so fein, dass es für menschliche Ohren nicht hörbar war, doch ein Ruck ging durch die Hanyou. Etwas war geschehen. Durch das Einsetzen musste ein Mechanismus in Gang gebracht worden sein.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Ben. Er starrte auf den Felsen und erwartete eine Reaktion. Leichte Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als nichts passierte.

"Eine Attrappe?", fragte er und sah zu Katsushiro.

"Nein!", sagte Yanthana. In den letzten Sekunden hatte sie bemerkt, was passierte. Sie hob die Hand und zeigte auf den See hinaus. "Seht doch!"

In der Mitte der glitzernden Fläche hatte sich ein Strudel gebildet. Immer größer wurde er. Das Rauschen des Wassers, vorher nur ein leises Plätschern, wurde immer lauter, bis es zu einem gewaltigen ohrenbetäubenden Tosen anschwoll. Der Strudel wurde immer größer und tiefer. Es schien, als ob sich auf dem Grund des Sees ein riesiger Abgrund geöffnete hatte, durch den alles Wasser abfloss. Gischt spritzte in die Höhe.

Schweigend starrten sie auf den See hinaus. Immer weiter sank der Wasserpegel. Nahe dem Ufer wurde langsam eine große viereckige Steinplattform sichtbar. Sie war mit Algen und Schlamm teilweise bedeckt, doch konnte man sehen, dass sie eindeutig künstlichen Ursprungs war. Dicke Steinquader bildeten eine fast quadratische Erhebung.

"Phantastisch", murmelte Ben ergriffen. Dem konnte Yanthana nur zustimmen, doch während es für den jungen Archäologen ein außergewöhnliches Schauspiel war, drehten sich ihre Gedanken um mehr.

Das hier war ein Versteck für etwas ganz bestimmtes. Ein geniales Versteck, das bestimmt nicht nur mit dem Wasser des Sees gesichert war, sondern, das auch noch unter Garantie Fallen im Inneren verbarg, um unerwünschte Besucher zu vertreiben, oder gar gleich auszuschalten.

Ihr Blick glitt zum Professor. Auch er starrte auf den See, doch sein Gesicht zeigte kein Erstaunen. Sein Gesicht zeigte Triumph. Als ob er damit gerechnet hatte, und nun alles endlich nach seinem Plan ablief. In diesem Moment wandte er den Kopf und ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander.

~_Wer bist du?~, _fragte Yanthana sich in Gedanken. _~Was hast du vor?~_

Doch darauf gab es keine Antwort nur das Lächeln, das nun seine schmalen Lippen teilte. Er war es auch, der als erstes den Blick abwandte.

"Seht nur. Ein Weg zum Tempel erscheint!", rief er.

Yanthana wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem See zu. In der Tat war ein Steg aus breiten Steinquadern erschienen. Nicht weit von ihnen reichte er bis an das Ufer und führte dann in einer Geraden zum Tempel hinüber. Es war wohl der merkwürdigste Tempel, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Das Sinken des Wassers war langsamer geworden, bis es nun endlich zum Stillstand kam. Noch immer war der Grund des Sees vollständig von der nun trüben Flüssigkeit bedeckt. Nur der Steg sowie der Tempel ragten aus dem Wasser hervor.

"Dann mal los!", befahl der Professor. Er ging voran, hangelte sich die Uferböschung herab und betrat vorsichtig den Steinweg. Sie mussten aufpassen, durch Algen und Schlick waren die Steine mehr als rutschig. Dazu kam, dass sie nicht gleichmäßig behauen waren und eine unebene Fläche bildeten.

"Das Ganze ist eine architektonische Meisterleistung. Wer mag das wohl gebaut haben?", fragte Ben, während sie sich dem Tempel näherten.

"Vielleicht werden wir das im Inneren feststellen", antwortete Katsushiro, der die Gruppe anführte, dahinter kamen Mas und Koseki und danach Ben, gefolgt von Yanthana, die das Schlusslicht bildete.

Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bis sie die Stufen erreichten, die hoch zu Tempelplattform führten. Im normalen Tempo, wären sie sicher viel schneller gewesen, doch die Steine hatten sich als mehr als tückisch herausgestellt. Einmal hatte Mas sogar die Balance verloren und hatte sich unsanft auf die vier Buchstaben gesetzt. Auch Ben war gestrauchelt und hatte es nur Yanthana's schnellen Griff zu verdanken, dass seine Sachen nicht genauso grün-braun, mit Algen und Schlamm beschmiert aussahen, wie die Klamotten von Katsushiro's Leibwächter.

Mit größter Vorsicht stiegen sie die Stufen hoch. Oben blieben sie am Rand der Plattform stehen. Vom Nahen sah sie größer aus, als gedacht.

"Es muss einen Eingang geben", murmelte Ben und ging voran. Den Blick suchend nach unten gerichtet.

Yanthana folgte ihm auf den Fuß. Ihre Sinne waren auf das äußerste angespannt. Eine kleine Unebenheit, die unregelmäßig war, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie kniete sich nieder und wischte den Schlamm mit den Fingerspitzen zur Seite. Eine Rille erschien.

"Hier ist etwas", sagte sie.

Ein Schatten fiel über sie, als Katsushiro an ihre Seite trat. Er kniete ebenfalls nieder und untersuchte es. "Sie haben es gefunden. Das ist der Eingang. Los, legt die Fugen frei."

Alle machen sich daran und schon in kürzester Zeit konnten sie ein großes in der Mitte geteiltes Rechtreck erkennen. Ebenfalls hatten sie zwei Steine gefunden, die an der Breitseite des Rechtecks hervorstanden.

Der Professor kniete sich nieder. Ihm war es offenbar völlig gleichgültig, ob seine Kleidung dadurch dreckig wurde. Mit beiden Händen drückte er auf die Steine, augenblicklich erfolgte die Reaktion.

Mit einem Kirschen, das durch jede Körperfaser drang, öffneten sich die beiden Flügel nach innen. Sie gaben in tiefschwarzes Loch frei. Graue Steinstufen führten in eine Tiefe, die nicht zu erkennen war.

"Wir haben es geschafft.", murmelte Katsushiro ergriffen.

Auch Ben war aufgeregt. Seine Wagen hatten sich rötlich gefärbt und seine Augen strahlten. "Was werden wir dort finden?", fragte er gespannt.

"Unendliche Macht", antwortete Katsushiro. Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf. "Koseki, die Lampen."

Der Mann ließ den Rucksack von der Schulter gleiten und öffnete ihn. Jedem drückte er eine starke Taschenlampe in die Hände. Yanthana schaltete ihre Lampe ein, wie jeder von ihnen. "Also los!"

* * *

Kies knirschte unter den Rädern, als der schwarze Porsche vor dem Haus zu stehen kam. Shippou stieg aus und ging den wohl vertrauten Pfad zur Veranda hoch. Wie immer stand die Schiebetür halb offen.

Er klopfte kurz an. "Inu Yasha, Kagome? Jemand zu Hause?", dann streifte er die Schuhe ab und trat ein.

"In der Küche!", ertönte die gedämpfte Antwort.

Der Kitsune hätte den Weg auch in vollständiger Dunkelheit gefunden, so vertraut war ihm jeder Winkel dieses Hauses. Shippou trat durch die Küchentür und hielt inne. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das hätte ich mir ja auch denken können", sagte er.

Am geöffneten Kühlschrank stand ein Mann mit langem silberfarbenem Haar. Zwei Hundeohren standen ihm seitlich von Kopf ab. Jetzt wandte er sich halb um und Shippou konnte sehen, das sich seine Kiefer noch beim Essen bewegten.

"Was ist?", fragte Inu Yasha mit halbvollem Mund.

"Ich wette, dass war das Abendessen. Ich weiß auch genau, was Kagome dazu sagen wird: OSUWARI!"

Obwohl er schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren die Bannkette nicht mehr trug, war der Erfolg des einst so gefürchteten Bannwortes nicht verloren gegangen. Der Hanyou zuckte zusammen, wie unter einem Schlag. Heftiges Husten folgte.

"Bist du irre?", kam es keuchend von Inu Yasha's Lippen.

Shippou trat neben ihn und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Na, na. Atme tief durch. Ich verspreche dir auch, es Kagome nicht zu erzählen. Sie wird eh und je nur dich allein dafür verantwortlich machen. Yanthana ist ja nicht da", sagte Shippou und man konnte sehen, dass er sich jetzt schon auf die dann folgende Szene freute.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Inu Yasha, der sich von dem Hustenanfall erholt hatte und nun mit einem bedauernden Gesicht die Kühlschranktür schloss.

"Was willst du hier überhaupt? Ich dachte, du würdest die nächsten Tage mit deinen Krachmacherkumpeln von deiner komischen Band herumhängen", fragte Inu Yasha.

"Yan hat mich geschickt", antwortete der Kitsune. "Sie hat dauernd versucht euch auf dem Handy zu erreichen, doch war keiner dran. Irgendetwas ist faul an dem Job, den sie da übernommen hat. Sie war in den Eisbergen. Im verlassen Kloster der Mönche.

Dort, wo... Naraku starb.

Sie nimmt an, dass sich etwas zusammenbraut, nur weiß sie nicht was", erzählte Shippou.

Er sah das Zusammenzucken von Inu Yasha, als er den Namen Naraku ausgesprochen hatte. Die goldenen Augen waren in ungewöhnlichem Ausdruck auf ihn gerichtet und die gesamte Haltung hatte sich verändert. Von einem auf den anderen Moment hatte sich der Hanyou wieder in einen Krieger verwandelt.

"Ist Yan in Gefahr?", fragte er knapp.

Shippou zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, doch sie will nicht kommen. Anscheinend hat sie beschlossen diesen jungen Mann mit dem sie in den Eisbergen war unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. Sie glaubt, dass er nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun. Doch du weißt selbst, alles, was mit Naraku zu tun hat oder hatte ist gefährlich, auch wenn es im ersten Moment nicht den Anschein hat. Da kommt was auf uns zu. Wir sollten wachsam sein und auch vor allem dem Taishou informieren."

Inu Yasha nickte. "Mach du das. Ich werde im Dorf Bescheid geben und dann in Außenbezirke gehen, um das Tor kontrollieren. Wenn Kagome zurückkommt, dann werde ich sie ebenfalls informieren."

"Gut", sagte Shippou und drehte sich um. Schon an der Tür, blieb er noch mal stehen und drehte den Kopf halb über die Schulter. "Pass auf dich auf Inu Yasha. Irgendwie würde ich dich vermissen."

"Keine Sorge, so schnell bringt man mich nicht um", antwortete der Hanyou grimmig.

_~Wollen wir es hoffen~, _dachte Shippou und verließ das Haus endgültig, um sich auf das Schloss Inu no Taishou zu begeben, um auch dort seine Warnung weiterzugeben.

* * *

Dunkelheit hielt sie umfangen. Die Lampen waren nur eine notdürftig Hilfe. Yanthana hatte jedoch einen unbestreitbaren Vorteil. Durch ihre Youkaisinne, konnte sie viel besser sehen, als die Menschen. Sicheren Schrittes ging sie über die Stufen in die Tiefe.

Dabei hielt sie sich immer in der Nähe von Ben. Der junge Mann musterte mit strahlenden Augen die Wände. Einmal strich er beim Gehen behutsam über das Gestein. "Unglaublich. Wie konnte man nur diesen Tempel hier errichten? Einfach phantastisch."

Auf einmal standen sie am Fuß der Treppe. Ihre Stimmen hatten einen hallenden Klang bekommen, der verriet, dass sie sich in einem größeren Raum befinden müssen.

Tief sog Yanthana die Luft ein. "Hier richt es nach Pech", sagte sie. Langsam ging sie in Richtung Wand, wo der Geruch intensiver wurde. Der Schein der Lampe riss eine große Schale aus der Dunkelheit. Vorsichtig hielt sie ihre Nase darüber und schnaufte dann. Kein Zweifel, das war eine Art Pech.

Sie fasste nach dem Feuerzeug in ihrer Tasche und zog es heraus. So groß wie möglich stellte sie die Flamme ein, dann hielt sie das brennende Feuerzeug an die Schale. Es gab eine helle Stichflamme und das Pech fing Feuer. Doch das war nicht alles, mit einem Fauchen lief eine Feuerschnurr durch den Raum und mit weiteren hellen Verpuffungen entzündeten sich mehrere Schalen.

Im Nu war der Raum von flackerndem Feuerschein erfüllt, der die Lampen überflüssig machte.

"WOW", machte Ben ehrfürchtig.

"In der Tat", murmelte Yanthana und sah sich um. Sie standen in einer kleinen Vorhalle. Links führten die Stufen in die Höhe. Fahles Tageslicht sickerte in die Tiefe. Die Wände bestanden aus dickem Stein mit Ausnahme der rechten Wand. Dort befand sich ein riesiges Tor. Es reichte vom Boden bis zur Decke. Auf der metallenen Oberfläche waren Figuren eingraviert. Yanthana erkannte die Darstellung von Dämonen aller Arten. Doch sie konnte keinerlei Griff oder Riegel erkennen.

Katsushiro hatte seine Lampe ausgeschaltet und sie an seinem Gürtel befestigt. Nun stand er vor dem Tor und hatte beide Handflächen flach auf das Metall gelegt. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, doch das Tor rührte sich nicht im Geringsten.

Er trat mehrere Schritte zurück und musterte das Tor mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen.

"Es ist gesichert. Ein Mensch kann das nicht öffnen. Nur ein..." Seine Stimme verstummte, ein Ruck ging durch seine Gestalt, dann drehte er sich um. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten den Ausgang, dann rief er so laut, dass es in der Halle schallte. "**KOMM!** Ich befehle dir: **KOMM HER!** Ich rufe dich!"

Eine Bewegung schnell, huschend weiß, aus dem Augenwinkel, ließ Yanthana förmlich explodieren. Ben erstarrte, in der einen Sekunde stand die junge Frau noch völlig reglos neben ihm, und in der nächsten verwandelte sie sich in einen huschenden Schatten. Eine schnelle Bewegung und sie stand vor ihm, mit beiden Händen einem langen Kampfstab umklammert, den sie wie einen Schutzschild vor sich hielt.

Yanthana starrte die Frau an, die mit einem Mal neben Katsushiro stand. Alles an ihr war bleich und blass. Angefangen von der Kleidung, die ihr offensichtlich viel zu klein war, bis zu der bleichen Haut, die im Halbdunklen der Feuer geisterhaft hell schimmerte. Langes Haar umgab ein schmales Gesicht mit hochstehenden Wangenknochen. Nur ihre Augen, die sich nun auf die junge Hanyou richteten, waren dunkel und schwarz, wie zwei bodenlose Löcher.

Kein Geruch, keine Ausstrahlung, weder menschlich noch dämonisch. Es war, als ob sie gar nicht vorhanden war. Ein Nichts...

"Youkai!", entfuhr es Yanthana mit einem Zischen.

Katsushiro sah sie an. In diesem Moment traf es ihn wie ein Schlag, woher diese Frau ihm bekannt vorkam. "Ich wusste es! MAS!"

Im nächsten Moment hielt der massige Leibwächter eine Pistole in der Hand, deren Mündung direkt auf Yanthana zeigte. "Keine Bewegung, Süße. Es würde mir echt leidtun dir ein Loch in dein scharfes Fahrgestell brennen zu müssen."

Yanthana stand völlig ruhig da. Nur in ihrem Innern kochte es vor Wut. Sie hatte sich überrumpeln lassen. Eine Pattsituation.

Sie konnte nichts machen. Ben stand genau hinter ihr. Wie leicht konnte ein verirrter Schuss ihn treffen, wenn sie den Mann angriff. Sie musste abwarten. Auf ihre Chance warten und dieser Augenblick würde kommen...

"Verdammt, was soll das?", rief Ben. Er fühlt das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen und das Adrenalin, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Katsushiro beachtete den jungen Mann nicht. "Öffne die Tür, Kanna", befahl er und die junge Frau gehorchte sofort. Sie legte beide Handflächen auf das Metall und drückte. Was dem Mann nicht gelungen war, passierte jetzt sofort. Mit einem Knirschen öffneten sich die großen Türflügel nach innen. Knirschend schoben sie den Staub der Zeit zur Seite.

"Sehr gut", lobte der Professor und wandte den Kopf zu Ben. "Sie müssen sich entscheiden, Hopkins. Kommen Sie mit oder bleiben Sie hier?"

In Ben tobte es. Alles war aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Einerseits wollte er nur zu gerne wissen, was sich dort im Inneren des Tempels verbarg, doch anderseits wollte er Yanthana nicht allein lassen. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass dieser Mas keinen Spaß machte. Er würde auf die junge Frau schießen, sollte sie sich auch nur falsch bewegen.

Ben wusste nicht, was er dagegen ausrichten sollte, doch er konnte sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren.

"Nein", entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, Professor, doch ich bin überzeugt, das Sie den falschen Weg gehen und das es nichts auf der Welt gibt, das ein solches Handeln rechtfertigt."

Yanthana hatte die Worte gehört und obwohl sie keinen Moment ihren Blick von Mas nahm, wusste sie, dass Ben einen mehr als entschlossnen Gesichtsausruck hatte. Es wäre ihr zwar lieber gewesen, ihn aus dem Schussfeld zu wissen, doch es beruhigte sie auf eine merkwürdige Weise, dass er bei ihr blieb.

"Ich weiß nicht, was Sie vorhaben Katsushiro", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme. "Doch seien Sie gewarnt. Die Dinge, die von IHM hinterlassen wurden bergen Gefahr."

Für einen Moment sah sie zu ihm rüber. Das Gesicht des Mannes zeigte ein grausames Lächeln. "Ich weiß. Gerade deshalb", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme. Nach diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, und winkte Koseki und Kanna zu ihm zu folgen. So verschwanden sie durch das Tor und in dem Halbdunklen, das sich dahinter ausbreitete.

Yanthana konnte das Fauchen von sich entzündenden Fackel hören und die Schritte hallten noch für Sekunden nach, doch dann senkte sich Stille über den Vorraum, nur unterbrochen von ihrem und dem Atem der beiden Männer.

"Was nun?", fragte Ben hinter ihr.

"Von meiner Seite her ist der nächste Schritt klar", erwiderte Mas. Die Pistole bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter. "Du wirst jetzt diesen Stab zur Seite legen, Süße, bevor du noch irgendjemanden damit wehtun kannst."

Yanthana überlegte. Jede Möglichkeit ging sie blitzschnell in den Gedanken durch. Wäre sie allein gewesen, hätte es keine großartige Überlegung gekostet. Sie hätte diesen Mas schon längst angegriffen, doch in diesem Fall war das etwas anderes. Ben stand unmittelbar hinter ihr.

Wenn sie ein schnelles Ausweichmanöver machte, dann geriet Ben automatisch in die Schusslinie. Das konnte sie nicht riskieren.

Also musste sie, wenn sie Mas anging, den direkten Weg gehen und das bedeutete in der Schusslinie bleiben. Und Mas würde abdrücken, da hatte sie keinerlei Zweifel. Der Kerl war ein Profi durch und durch.

Anderseits hatte sie keinerlei andere Wahl. Katsushiro würde ganz sicher ihren Tod befehlen. Bei einer Aufgabe hätte sie es nur aufgeschoben, aber nicht aufgehoben. Was dann aus Ben würde, stand in den Sternen.

Also....

"Ich warte nicht mehr lange, Süße", sagte Mas seine Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht damit gerecht, das Yanthana so lange nicht reagieren würde. Ihr Anblick, wie sie so gelassen dastand und seiner Waffe trotzte, machte ihn nervös.

Tief sog Yanthana die Luft ein. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an. Ihre Augenlider senkten sich um den Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu verbergen. Jeder Dämon wäre in höchste Alarmbereitschaft geraten, doch Mas schien sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher.

Zu sicher....

Mit einem Satz sprang warf sie sich ihm entgegen.

"Verdammt!", schrie Mas und sein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug.

Ohrenbetäubend hallte der Schuss in dem Tempel wider....

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 8**

Die Situation hat sich von einem auf den anderen Moment verändert und das nicht gerade zum Guten hin. Yanthana steht vor dem Lauf einer Pistolenmündung, während der Professor mit Hilfe von Kanna weiter in den Tempel eindringt.

Das Leben der jungen Hanyou steht auf Messers Schneide. Und im nächsten Kapitel wird das Schicksal "** ein Opfer**" fordern.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	9. Ein Opfer

Hallöch ihr Lieben,

ein weiteres Kapitel ist online. Vielleicht noch ein paar Erklärungen, um einige Unklarheiten zu beseitigen. Professor Katsushiro ist die Wiedergeburt von Onigumo und damit auch zum Teil Naraku.

Allerdings ohne dämonische Kräfte. Er ist ein Mensch, was seiner Bösartigkeit keinerlei Abbruch tut. An die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit kann er sich nach und nach erinnern.

Eines hat jedoch all die Jahrhunderte überdauert. Das unseelige Begehren, das Onigumo einst in Naraku verwandelt hat.

Doch bevor ich zuviel verrate, jetzt geht es weiter.

Das letzte Mal verließen wir Yanthana und Ben just in dem Moment, in dem sich die Situation nicht gerade zum Guten wendete. Im Angesicht einer Tod bringenden Pistolenmündung muß sich zeigen, ob die junge Hanyou wirklich die Fähigkeiten hat, jemanden beschützen zu können.

* * *

**Ein Opfer**

"NEIN!", der Schrei von Ben hallte durch den Raum.

Yanthana spürte den heftigen Schlag gegen ihren linken Oberarm und dann hatte sie Mas erreicht. Sie riss den Stock hoch und traf sein Handgelenk. Der Schmerz öffnete ihm die Finger und die Pistole flog im hohen Bogen weg.

Doch damit war der Mann noch nicht erledigt. Blitzschnell schlug er mit der linken Faust zu.

Yanthana drehte sich aus der Schlagrichtung und spürte noch den Luftzug seiner Hand an der Wange. Blitzschnell ließ sie sich in die Knie sinken und stieß mit dem Stab nach aufwärts gerichtet zu.

"HMPF!", machte es, als sie den Mas in der Magengrube traf. Ein zweiter Schlag säbelte seine Beine weg und er fiel zu Boden. Blitzschnell richtete sie sich wieder auf. Ein Schritt und ihr linker Fuß nagelte seine rechte Hand auf den Boden fest. Der Stab legte sich unheilverkündend auf Mas's Kehlkopf.

"Die _Süße _ist jetzt verdammt _sauer _geworden", knurrte sie leise doch für den Mann sehr deutlich."Eine falsche Bewegung und du kannst dich von deiner Kehle verabschieden. Und damit auch von deinem Leben. Verstanden?"

"Ja", krächzte Mas, die Gesichtsfarbe durch den Magentreffer noch ziemlich grünlich.

Yanthana hob den Kopf. "Alles in Ordnung, Ben?"

"Alles klar. Mann... das war unglaublich", sagte Ben und kam näher. Seine Augen wurden weit, als er Yanthana genauer ansah. "Du bist verletzt!", sagte er erschrocken.

Yanthana nickte. Sie spürte den Schmerz und fühlte das warme Blut aus der Oberarmwunde sickern. "Nur ein Kratzer. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun."

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder dem auf den Boden liegenden Mann. Sie hob kurz den Stock an und stieß ihn mit wohl dosierter Wucht gegen Mas Kopf Mas stöhnte kurz auf und schloss die Augen. Sein Körper erschlaffte. Yanthana kniete sich nieder und legte prüfend die Fingerspitzen an die Halsseite.

"Er lebt", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. "Wird nur einige Zeit schlafen und dann mit ein paar kräftigen Kopfschmerzen aufwachen."

In diesem Moment erscholl ein Schrei. Hoch, hell, schrill jagte er den beiden eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

"Mein Gott", sagte Ben erschüttert und sein Gesicht wurde bleich im Feuerschein.

Yanthana packte Ben am Arm und drehte ihn in Richtung Ausgang. "Lauf und halt nicht an, bis du wieder das Ufer erreicht hast", rief sie ihm zu.

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. "Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"

Sie löste den Griff und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs. "Lauf Ben und sieh nicht zurück, egal, was du auch zu hören glaubst." Ihr Kopf wandte sich ihm zu und ihre Augen glühten im Fackelschein des Vorraums. "LAUF!"

"Wer bist du?", stieß Ben fast tonlos hervor. Yanthana starrte ihn wortlos an.

"Bitte..." sagte sie leise.

Ben nickte zögernd, als in ihm schrie nach einer Erklärung, doch er spürte ihre verzweifelte Dringlichkeit. Er wandte sich um und ging los. Mit langsamen Schritten lief er die Treppe hoch und sah sich jedoch noch ein paar Mal um.

Die Hanyou wartete, bis der junge Mann aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, erst dann drehte sie sich um und wandte sich zu dem Tor und dem Durchgang. Für einen Moment verharrte sie. Welche Waffe sollte sie wählen?

Dann ließ sie den Kampfstab sich zurückverwandeln und holte ihre Pistole aus dem Holster. Ein Griff und sie war entsichert. Grimmig biss sie ihre Zähne zusammen und trat durch das Tor.

* * *

Katsushiro verschwendete nicht mehr einen Gedanken an die junge Frau und seinen ehemaligen Studenten, als er gefolgt von Kanna und seinem zweiten Leibwächter den Gang betrat.

Er hatte Ben die Wahl gelassen sich auf seine Seite zu stellen oder den Tod zu wählen. Der junge Mann hatte den Tod gewählt, indem er bei Yanthana geblieben war. Mas würde die beiden erledigen. Jede Sorge war unbegründet. Jetzt hieß es sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er wusste genau, dass ihn dort im Tempel etwas erwartete, das alle Vorstellungen übertraf.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Beim Durchschreiten sah er auf der rechten Seite, eine Schale stehen, so eine, wie im Vorraum. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog eine Streichholzschachtel heraus. Ein Reißen und das Hölzchen fing Feuer. Er warf es in die Schale und mit einem Fauchen entzündete sich das Pech. Wie im Vorraum lief eine Feuerschnurr von der Schale ausgehend tiefer in den Tempel und entzündete in regelmäßigen Abständen Feuerschalen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und der Gang war hell erleuchtet. Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit, als er sah, dass der Gang nicht sehr lang war. Am Ende schimmerte ein Durchgang und diesmal gab es kein Tor, das ihn verschloss. Unruhiger Feuerschein, der durch den Torbogen schimmert, zeigte, dass die Feuer weitergelaufen waren und auch die dahinterliegende Halle erleuchteten.

"Mas ist ein Profi. Er wird die beiden erledigen", sagte Koseki.

"Sie sind völlig unwichtig", antwortete Katsushiro. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den nächsten Durchgang, den sie in diesem Moment erreichten.

Auf der Schwelle blieben sie stehen.

"Oh Mann", entfuhr es Koseki ehrfürchtig. Noch nie hatte er so etwas zu Gesicht bekommen.

Eine große Halle öffnete sich vor ihnen In allen vier Ecken standen breite Feuerschalen. Die Flammen warfen ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten auf die steinernen Wände. Sechs Stufen führten auf den tiefer liegenden Boden der Halle. Das Ende der Treppe wurde von zwei steinernen Drachen bewacht, die sich in vielen Windungen auf ihren Sockel regten. In der Mitte der Halle befand sich eine Art Altar. Auf ihm stand eine breite, reich verzierte Truhe. Die Edelsteine funkelten im Licht.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen lief über Kosekis Gesicht. "Mann, ich glaube das lohnt sich richtig, nicht wahr, Professor?"

"Du weißt gar nichts", antwortete Katsushiro und machte sich daran in gemessenen Schritt die Stufen hinabzugehen. Kanna war nur einen Schritt hinter ihm und auch Koseki schloss sich ihm an. Er wollte um nichts in der Welt die Öffnung der Truhe verpassen.

Je näher sie dem Altar kamen, umso aufmerksamer wurde Katsushiro. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick prüfend über den Boden, Decke oder die Wände. Er rechnete mit einer Sicherung, einer Falle, doch nichts geschah, bis sie den Altar erreichten. So nah wirkte die Truhe noch eindruckvoller. Sie war mit Darstellungen von Dämonen überseht. Dieselben, die schon auf dem Tor zu sehen gewesen waren. Grausame Geschöpfe mit offenen Mäulern, massigen Körpern und langen Krallen.

"Was wohl da drin ist? Edelsteine, Gold, Schmuck?", überlegte Koseki laut. Seine Wangen hatten sich in Gier gerötet.

"Mehr als du dir in deinem Leben vorstellen kannst", murmelte Katsushiro und streckte die Hand aus.

"Ich kann mir eine Menge vorstellen", sagte Koseki und rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände.

Katsushiro's Hand zitterte, als er sie nach der Truhe ausstreckte. Er war am Ziel.

Gleich...

Doch nichts geschah.

Längst hätte er das Metall doch berühren müssen. In diesem Moment tauchte seine Hand durch die Truhe hindurch.

"Nein!", flüsterte er. Wieder versuchte er es, doch erneut glitt seine Hand hindurch, als wäre die Truhe nicht vorhanden, ein Trugbild.

"NEIN!", gellte sein enttäuschter Schrei durch die Halle.

"_Sichtbar, doch unerreichbar. Nur mein Blut kann lösen den Bann_", sagte Kanna leise. Katsushiro's Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum. "Was hast du da gesagt", klang es fauchend aus seinem Mund.

"Diese Worte habt Ihr einst zu mir gesagt und mir aufgetragen sie niemals zu vergessen, Meister. _Sichtbar, doch unerreichbar, nur mein Blut kann lösen den __Bann_", wiederholte Kanna. Murmelnd wiederholte Katsushiro die Worte. Überlegend runzelte er die Stirn.

"Keine Ahnung, was dieser Scheiß bedeuten soll, Professor", sagte Koseki und an konnte ihm deutlich die Enttäuschung ansehen. Da hob Katsushiro den Kopf. "Aber mir sagen sie etwas. Du hast recht, Kanna. Diese Worte habe ich dir einst gesagt, und sie beinhalten die Lösung des Rätsels", seine dunklen Augen richteten sich in einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf die junge Frau. "Genauso, wie es nun endlich Sinn ergibt, dass du der Hüter des Schlüssels warst und nach dem Fund den Weg zu mir finden musstest. Komm zu mir."

Gehorsam trat Kanna vor Katsushiro. Sie sah nicht, wie seine Hand in den Falten seiner Jacke verschwand, oder vielleicht wollte sie es auch nicht sehen. Die linke Hand legte Katsushiro auf ihre Schulter. Fest gruben sich seine Finger in ihr Fleisch. Stahl funkelte im Fackellicht auf und versenkte sich bis zum Heft in Kanna's Brust.

Es schien, als ob die Zeit stillstand. Ungläubig senkte Kanna den Kopf, ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Messer sah. Den Griff noch immer fest von Katsushiro's rechter Hand umschlossen.

Er beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund über ihr Haar strich und nahe ihrem Ohr war. "Ich danke dir, Kanna. Nur in dir fließt noch mein altes Blut. Und nur mit diesem Blut kann ich den Bann lösen. Nun hast du deine Aufgabe erfüllt. Nach all den Jahrhunderten findest du hier deine letzte Bestimmung."

Mit einem Ruck zog er die Klinge aus ihrem Körper. Augenblicklich folgte ein Blutstrahl, der sich unheilverkündend über ihre Kleidung ergoss und sich in sekundenschnelle verbreitete. Kanna's heller Entsetzensschrei hallte durch den Tempel. Ihre Hände fuhren hoch und bedeckten die Wunde in dem vergeblichen Versuch die Blutung zu stillen. Doch es war unmöglich.

Ihre Knie gaben zitternd nach und Kanna sank zu Boden. Ihre schwarzen Augen, die niemals in ihrem Leben eine Regung gezeigt hatten, sahen in diesen Momenten in einem vollkommen verzweifelten Ausdruck zu Katsushiro hoch. Lautlos formten ihre Lippen das Wort "Warum?", mit einem dumpfen Laut prallte sie auf den Boden auf. Noch immer ließen ihre Augen ihn nicht los.

Koseki war erschocken zusammengefahren. "Scheiße, Prof. Was soll das?"

"Halt dein Maul!", fuhr Katsushiro ihn an. Ungerührt sah er auf die sterbende Youkai nieder. Ungerührt des Mordes, den er eben gerade begangen hatte, wischte er sich das Messer an der Jeans ab und steckte es wieder in die Jacke zurück.

Dann beugte Katsushiro sich nieder und legte seine rechte Hand auf die noch immer blutende Wunde. Das sterbende Herz von Kanna pumpte in verzweifelter Anstrengung noch immer ihr Blut durch ihren Körper und ließ es durch die tödliche Wunde fließen. Rot benetzte es seine Hand. Er richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich zum Altar um. Die rot verschmierte Hand ausgestreckt, näherte er sich erneut der Truhe.

Kaum kam er in ihre unmittelbare Nähe, schimmerte es um seine Finger auf. Wie eine Welle flutete es um die Truhe und als seine Hand den schimmernden Kreis durchbrach und auf das kühle Metall legte, konnte er einen Laut des Triumphs nicht unterdrücken. Er wandte den Kopf und sah auf Kanna nieder. "Ich schulde dir Dank. Deshalb war dein Tod schnell."

In diesen Sekunden brach Kanna's Blick und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in einem letzten Seufzen.

"Ich hoffe, der Inhalt dieser verdammten Kiste lohnt sich wirklich dafür", stieß Koseki mit einem leisen Knurren hervor.

Katsushiro gönnte ihm keinen Blick. Ohne auf den Mann zu achten, glitten seine Hände zu dem Verschluss und zogen ihn auf. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er den Rand der Truhe und hob ihn an. Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffneten sich die Scharniere und gaben den Blick auf das Innere frei. Ein Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Professors.

Dort lag es. Über die silberne Klinge huschten dunkle Schatten. Sie wirkten, als ob sie Eigenleben führen würden.

Er ließ seine Hand in die Tiefe gleiten und umfasste den Griff. Es war, als ob ein elektrischer Schlag durch seinen Körper zucken würde. Katsushiro wurde von der dunklen Macht förmlich überrollt. Düstere Gedanken brannten sich in seinen Verstand, dass ihm ein Keuchen entwich. Mit äußerster Anstrengung drängte er sie zurück und als sein Blick sich wieder klärte, da hob er es aus seiner Ruhestä drehte der die Hand und betrachtete die Klinge von allen Seiten.

"Ein Schwert? Nur ein Gott verdammtes Schwert? Und dafür dieser ganze Aufwand?", schrie Koseki enttäuscht aus.

"Du Narr hast ja gar keine Ahnung", flüsterte Katsushiro andächtig. Ein leises Knirschen ließ ihn den Kopf wenden. Auf den Stufen, die aus der Halle führten, erblickte er eine schlanke Gestalt.

Das lange schwarze Haar hing ihr über eine Schulter und ihre dunklen Augen waren mit einem Ausdruck des Abscheus auf ihn gerichtet.

"AH", sagte er "Wir haben Besuch bekommen. Willkommen Yanthana-san. Ihr seid gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um als erstes die Kraft dieses Schwertes zu spüren zu bekommen."

* * *

Yanthana hörte den Gruß und nickte nur wortlos. Der Anblick, der sich ihr dort unten bot, brauchte keinerlei Erklärung. Katsushiro hatte den Bann gebrochen und das Leben von Kanna dafür beendet. Yanthana sah das Blut, das Kanna's schlanken Körper bedeckte. Mit so einer Wunde war es nicht möglich zu überleben, selbst für eine Youkai. Ein Stich ins Herz war eine der wenigen sicheren und schnellsten Methoden ein dämonisches Geschöpf zu töten.

Auch Koseki starrte Yanthana an und sie konnte den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck von ihm erkennen.

"Wie zum Teufel ist sie Mas entkommen?", rief er und mit einer fließende Bewegung zog er eine Waffe und richtete sie auf die Hanyou.

"Offensichtlich war dein Kumpel doch nicht so gut, wie du dachtest", erwiderte Katsushiro höhnisch. Er drehte seine Hand und über die Klinge huschten dunkle Schatten. "Du kommst zu spät. Ich habe das Schwert der Dunkelheit aus seiner Ruhestätte befreit. Es wird mir die Macht verleihen meine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen und meine Feinde endgültig der Vernichtung zuzuführen", rief er und seine Stimme hallte in der hohen Halle.

In einer ruhigen Bewegung hob Yanthana ihre Waffe. "Ich habe von Anfang an den Verdacht gehabt, dass irgendetwas bei diesem Job faul ist. Doch damit, dass Sie die Hölle entfesseln wollen, hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Katsushiro, Sie wissen nicht, was für eine Macht dieses Schwert verleiht. Es wird Sie vernichten."

"Nur wenn man es nicht zu beherrschen weiß. Glaub mir, Mädchen. Ich weiß das besser, als du. Dieses Schwert wurde einst von einem begnadeten Schmied hergestellt. Er hat dieser Klinge die Macht verliehen die Geschöpfe der Hölle zu kontrollieren. Und nicht nur kann sogar den Gehorsam von niederen Dämonen erzwingen.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wer du bist, doch ich nehme an, dass du einiges über Dämonen weißt. Ansonsten hättest du nicht Kanna als eine solche erkannt. Als erstes werde ich dich vernichten. Das soll mein erster Test sein", rief Katsushiro.

"Scheiße, was wollen Sie mit dieser rostigen Klinge ausrichten? Sie hat eine gottverdammte Waffe", schrie Koseki wütend und wartete keine Sekunde länger.

Yanthana sah das Mündungsfeuer aufblitzen und der Schuss hallte überlaut im Tempel. Blitzschnell ließ sie sich in die Knie sinken und feuerte ebenfalls. Sie spürte den Windsog der Kugel, so nah flog sie an ihrem Kopf vorbei. Doch gleichzeitig hörte sie Koseki aufschreien. Er ließ die Waffe fallen, und fasste sich an den linken Oberschenkel. Yanthana roch augenblicklich Blut und sah, wie es rot zwischen seinen Fingern heraussickerte. Mit einem Wehlaut brach Koseki zusammen. Sein verletztes Bein trug ihn nicht mehr.

Ohne Regung sah Katsushiro auf den Mann nieder. "Geschieht dir recht. Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen", sagte er ohne einen Funken Mitleid in der Stimme. Der Professor hob den Kopf und lächelte Yanthana an. "Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide da und ich werde dir eine Kostprobe dieser fantastischen Waffe geben."

"Ich warte!", fauchte Yanthana angriffslustig.

* * *

Mit einem großen Schritt überwand Ben den Abstand zwischen Steinweg und Ufer. Als er sich umdrehte, konnte er den vergessenen Tempel sehen. Ein ungutes Gefühl tobte in ihm und er hatte den Eindruck, dass es ein großer Fehler gewesen war Yanthana dort unten allein zu lassen.

Doch irgendetwas an ihr, hatte ihn bewogen sofort ihren Anweisungen zu folgen. Er wusste zwar, dass sie ein Leibwächter war, doch ihre Reaktionszeit und ihre Schnelligkeit waren fast nicht menschlich zu nennen. Wer war sie, oder besser gesagt, was war sie? Was hier passierte sprengte jeder seiner Vorstellungen und Fantasien.

Ein tiefes Grollen erklang und brachte die Erde unter seinen Füßen zum Beben. Vögel schwangen sich kreischend in die Lüfte und flatterten in wilder Panik davon.

"Was...?", fing Ben an und verstummt dann im Angesicht dessen, was geschah. In einer hohen Fontäne schoss das Wasser zurück in den See. Ben biss sich auf die Lippen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

"Verdammt! Beile dich", murmelte er beschwörend und sah mit steigenden Schrecken, dass der Wasserpegel unaufhaltsam wieder anstieg. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der Tempel würde wieder in der Wassermassen verschwinden und mit ihm auch alle, die es nicht mehr schafften rechtzeitig an das rettende Ufer zu gelangen.

* * *

Yanthana hielt immer noch die Waffe in den Händen, doch sie wusste, dass sie gegen dieses Schwert nutzlos war. Irgendwie hatte sie offenbar das Talent in der letzten Zeit immer die falsche Waffe zu wählen. Als Katsushiro nun die Klinge hob, spürte sie mit allen Sinnen die unheimliche Ausstrahlung, die von dem kalten Stahl ausging. Unwillkürlich entwich ihrer Kehle ein dunkles Knurren. Ihre dämonischen Instinkte und Sinne überlagerten ihre menschlichen vollständig.

"Fahr zur Hölle!", schrie Katsushiro und schlug zu. Die Klinge wurde zu einem silbernen Flirren und dann löste sich ein riesiger Feuerwirbel aus ihr und raste auf die junge Hanyou zu.

Yanthana ließ die Waffe einfach fallen und hob beide Hände, wie zur Abwehr dieser rotierenden und fauchenden Flutwelle. Das Lachen des Professors hallte unheimlich zwischen den Steinwänden wider. Gleich würde dieses lästige Weib der Vergangenheit angehören. Egal wer oder was sie war.

Yanthana spürte die bösartige Macht. Alles in ihr schrie zur Flucht, doch sie blieb eisern stehen und zwang ihren Verstand sich zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte Tessaiga aufgehalten, also konnte sie das auch ein zweites Mal. Schon erreichten sie die ersten Hitzeschübe. Die heiße Luft schmerzte in den Lungen und dann war sie heran.....

En goldenes Licht flammte auf und umschloss Yanthana wie eine Kuppel. In buchstäblich letzter Sekunde, denn wie eine Flutwelle brandete der Vernichtungsschlag über sie hinweg. Sie spürte den ungeheuren Druck, der hinter dem Schlag steckte. Fühlte, wie ihre Hände nach hinten gedrückt wurden.

Ihre Muskeln begannen zu zittern, als sie sich noch mehr dagegenstemmte. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr Stand schwächer und sie wurde über den rauen Fußboden nach hinten gedrängt. Ein Stöhnen drang über ihre Lippen. Hörte das denn nie auf? Wie konnte ein Schwert nur solche Macht besitzen?

~_Ich verliere_~, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihre Kräfte ließen nach und ihr Atem ging heftig.

Dann... von der einen auf die andere Sekunde war es vorbei.

Ungläubig starrte Yanthana über ihre noch immer erhobenen Hände in die Halle hinunter, die nun wieder frei vor ihr lag. Sie sah den am Boden liegenden Koseki und den Professor, dessen Gesicht ein einziges Staunen war. Dieses Weib stand immer noch da. Offensichtlich war sie sogar unverletzt. Wie war das passiert? Wie konnte ein Mensch solchen Kräften widerstehen?

Dafür gab es nur eine Lösung.

"Miko!", stieß Katsushiro hasserfüllt aus. "Wer zum Teufel bist du?"

Yanthana hob die Waffe auf und zielte auf ihn. Mit einem Aufschrei wich der Mann zurück und ging hinter dem Altar mit der Truhe in Deckung. "Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten", schrie er und mit einem Mal bebte die Erde.

Yanthana wankte. Nur undeutlich hatte sie erkennen können, was Katsushiro gemacht hatte. Er hatte die Arme erhoben, hielt das Schwert mit der Klinge senkrecht nach unten und rammte dann seine Arme unten. Die Klinge bohrte sich in den Boden des Tempels. Wie Wellen breitete sich etwas von dem Schwert ausgehend durch die gesamte Anlage aus.

Yanthana hob den Kopf und lauschte. "Verdammt!", murmelte sie, als sie das Rauschen von Wasser vernahm. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was passierte, doch es wurde unter Garantie gefährlich noch länger hierzubleiben. Sie warf den beiden Männern noch einen schnellen Blick zu und wirbelte dann herum. Es hatte keinen Zweck Sie musste zuerst hier heraus. Das sie Katsushiro nicht so einfach würde loswerden können, ahnte sie. Sie musste zuerst ihr Leben retten und zu ihrer Familie. Zusammen würden sie diesen Wahnsinnigen ausschalten.

Mit fliegenden Atem rannte sie zurück. Schlitternd kam sie im Vorraum zum Stehen. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Über die Stufen, die an die Oberfläche führten, hatte sich Wasser, gleich einem Wasserfall, ergossen. Gischt spritzte in die Höhe. Sekündlich stieg der Wasserspiegel. Schon reichte er bis zu ihren Knien. Von Mas sah sie keine Spur mehr.

"Ihr Götter!" Es zählte jede Sekunde, wenn sie nicht elendig hier ertrinken wollte. Mit einem Zischen erloschen die Feuerschalen in der nassen Flut. Dunkelheit senkte sich augenblicklich über sie.

Yanthana versuchte die Stufen hochzugehen und wurde vom Wasser überspült. Es lag soviel Druck dahinter, dass sie zu Boden geworfen wurde. Die Wellen schlugen über ihren Kopf zusammen. Schmutziges kaltes Wasser drang in ihren Mund. Hustend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche. Mühsam stemmte sie sich wieder auf die Beine. Verzweifelt suchten ihre Augen einen Ausweg.

Mit aller Kraft arbeitete Yanthana sich erneut zur Treppe voran. Eng mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst. Die langen Nägel in jeder Ritze nach Halt suchend, schob sie sich Meter für Meter nach oben. Ihre schon überanstrengten Muskeln zittern so stark, dass sie fürchtete den Halt zu verlieren. Doch eisern hielt sie durch. Yanthana wusste, wenn sie in die Tiefen des Tempels gespült wurde, dann war sie verloren.

Kalte Luft fuhr über ihr Gesicht. Sie wagte es eine Hand zu lösen und strich sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Fast konnte sie es kaum glauben, doch sie hatte die Tempelplattform erreicht. Sie war draußen.

Das Wasser stürzte noch immer an ihr vorbei in die Tiefe des Tempels. Strudel bildeten sich, als die Luft mit lautem Zischen langsam entwich. Tief füllte sie ihre Lungen mit Luft, dann stieß sie sich mit aller Macht ab. Sie gelangte auf die Tempelplattform, sofort warf sie sich erneut vorwärts, bevor die Strömung sie wieder packte und in den Tempel zurückspülen konnte.

Das Wasser schlug über ihr zusammen. Sie tauchte noch tiefer und schwamm mit kräftigen Beinschlägen vom Tempel weg. Es war ihr egal in welche Richtung, Hauptsache von diesem Grab unter Wasser weg.

Als ihre Lungen nach Luft schrien, tauchte sie auf. Prustend kam sie an die Oberfläche. Sie strich das Haar aus der Stirn und sah sich um. Sie hatte Glück gehabt und war in Richtung Ufer geschwommen. Wenn sie die Richtung beibehielt würde sie nur wenig südlich entfernt von dem Stein an Ufer kommen. Mit kräftigen Schwimmzügen machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Sie wußte, es war noch nicht vorbei...

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 9**

Katsushiro hat Kanna's Leben beendet und Yanthana konnte im letzten Moment fliehen. Doch damit sind sie und Ben noch längst nicht in Sicherheit. Auf der "**Flucht ins Ungewisse**" bekommen sie bald einen Verfolger.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	10. Flucht ins Ungewisse

Hallöchen,

es geht weiter. Nachdem Yanthana knapp dem nassen Grab entkommen ist, bleibt ihr und Ben nur noch eine Zufluchstätte. Die verborgende Insel der Youkai.

Doch auch Katsushiro ist den Fluten entflohen und er will die beiden nicht entkommen lassen. Kleine Erklärung noch: Das Schwert, was Katsushiro im Tempel gefunden hat, ist nicht Shoun ga. Dieses nette Stück Stahl nennt sich „Schwert der Dunkelheit" und hat ähnliche Kräfte. Es kann den Gehorsam von niederen Dämonen erzwingen, hat ein paar unerfreuliche Attacken und kann dem Träger gewisse Sachen zeigen.

* * *

**Flucht ins Ungewisse**

Ben zuckte zusammen, als Yanthana unvermittelt vor ihm auftauchte. Ihre Sachen trieften vor Nässe, die langen Haare hingen ihr wirr um die Schultern.

"Was...", fing er an, doch die junge Frau packte ihn nur am Arm und zog ihn hoch. Er war erstaunt, über die Kraft, die sie dabei einsetzte.

"Wir müssen hier weg. Sofort! Für Erklärungen haben wir später Zeit", sagte sie und zog ihn mit sich. Notgedrungen musste er folgen. Schon nach wenigen Schritten, als sie sich sicher war, dass er ihren Anweisungen folgte, ließ sie ihn los. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Ben trotz allem.

Doch Yanthana schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Es gibt nur eines, was du wissen musst." Sie stoppte so plötzlich, das Ben auflief. Ihre dunklen Augen bohrten sich mit einem harten Ausdruck in sein Gesicht. "Wenn du hier lebend herauskommen willst, dann folge mir, ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren." Ihr Blick wurde etwas weicher. "Vertrau mir. Das ist das einzige, um was ich dich bitte. Vertraue mir."

Ben zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. "Ich vertraue dir", antwortete er und als sich Yanthana abwandte, folgte er ihr ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. ~_Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Aber denk ja nicht, das ich mich so einfach abspeisen lassen_~, nahm er sich in Gedanken vor.

Sie lief in Richtung Lager. Kurz darauf erreichten sie die Zelte und ohne sich aufzuhalten, durchquerte die Hanyou das Lager und wollte in nördlicher Richtung der Berge weiterlaufen, als Ben sie aufhielt. Er packte sie an der gesunden Schulter. "Warte. Ich will was holen."

"Wir haben keine Zeit, um hier ein Picknick zu veranstalten", sagte sie ungehalten und runzelte missmutig die Stirn.

"Keine Panik. Wird nicht lange dauern", erwiderte er und huschte in das Vorratszelt hinein. Nur wenige Sekunden später kam er wieder herausgestürzt, einen weißen Kasten unter dem Arm.

"Was ist denn das?", fragte Yanthana misstrauisch.

"Ein erster Hilfekasten. Deine Armwunde muss verbunden werden", antwortete Ben und zeigte auf ihren blutgetränkten Ärmel. Selbst das Wasser hatte es nicht geschafft das Blut auszuwaschen.

"Dafür haben wir später Zeit. Wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte sie und lief los.

Ben blieb nichts anders übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

* * *

Mit Urgewalt schoss das Wasser in die Halle. Koseki schrie erschrocken auf und bemühte sich auf die Füße zu kommen. Doch das verletzte Bein konnte sein Gewicht nicht tragen und knickte wieder unter ihm zusammen. "Helfen Sie mir!", schrie er ängstlich und streckte flehendlich die Hände nach Katsushiro aus.

Der Professor sah den wimmernden Mann mitleidslos an. Er lächelte sogar. "Pech gehabt. Ihr Zwei ward ganz nützlich für mich. Doch nun brauche ich euch nicht mehr. Viel Glück."

Mit der rechten Hand, in der er das Schwert hielt, beschrieb er einen Kreisbogen. Die Luft um ihn flimmerte auf und augenblicklich prallte das Wasser in einem Umkreis von einem Meter um ihn herum ab. Ein unsichtbarer Schutzschirm hatte sich um ihn gebildet.

Ohne von den Wassermassen berührt oder nur einen Zentimeter aus der Bahn geworfen zu werden, ging er in Richtung der Treppe los. Er achtete nicht mehr auf den Mann hinter sich, der vergeblich versuchte den Wassermassen zu entgehen. Nicht einen Blick oder Gedanken gönnte Katsushiro Koseki, als dieser schließlich in den Fluten versank. Zielstrebig folgte der Professor den Weg nach draußen. Flüchtig versuchte er zu erkennen, ob er irgendwo dieses lästige Weib sah, doch die Wassermassen waren trübe und nichts zu erkennen.

Es war auch egal.

Wenn er erst mal hier draußen war, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass wenn sie entkommen war, nicht weit kommen würde. Unberührt von dem zerstörerischen Chaos, das um ihn tobte und den Tempel wieder in das Vergessen riss, erreichte er den Ausgang und ging über den Steinpfad zum Ufer. Der Wasserpegel des Sees hatte in der Zwischenzeit fast wieder seinen ursprünglichen Stand erreicht.

Wie der Phönix aus der Asche entstieg Katsushiro den Fluten und erklomm mit wenigen Schritten das Ufer. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er den Schutzschirm um sich herum erlöschen.

Tief atmete er durch. Er hatte es geschafft.

Er war im Besitz des Schwertes der Dunkelheit. Mit seiner Hilfe würde er seine Feinde vernichten und das erreichen, was er schon immer begehrt hatte. Was auch die Zeit nicht hatte verlöschen lassen.

Er runzelte überlegend die Stirn. Diese Frau, Yanthana Yasha... Er hatte es geahnt. Sie war ihm so bekannt vorgekommen und nun wusste er endlich auch warum. Ihre Augen glichen so sehr einem Paar, was er einst vor Jahrhunderten so sehr gewollt hatte. Ihre Gesichtzüge wiesen soviel Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau auf, die er mehr fast mehr begehrt hatte, als einst das Juwel der vier Seelen.

Und doch gab es etwas an ihr, was er hasste.

Es zeigte sich an ihr auch Ähnlichkeit mit jenem Halbblut, was alle seine Pläne zunichte gemacht hatte. "Inu Yasha...", fauchte er leise. "Du verfluchter Hund... diesmal werde ich dich vernichten!"

Er hob seine Hand und starrte auf die Klinge. Dann konzentrierte er sich. Schickte seine Gedanken in den Stahl und spürte, wie das Schwert auf seine Forderungen reagiert. Die Luft schimmerte vor ihm und eine Gestalt erschien. Außer, das sie auf zwei Beinen ging und zwei Arme hatte, war nicht viel Menschenähnliches in ihrem

Gesicht zu finden. Tief verbeugte sie sich vor Katsushiro. "Was befehlt Ihr, Herr?"

"Geh zu unserem Lager und nimm die Witterung der einzigen Frau auf, die dort gewesen ist. Sollte sie den Fluten entkommen sein, dann jage sie. Jage sie und töte sie und alle, die sich bei ihr aufhalten. Warte... Töte sie zuletzt. Sie soll sehen, dass sie machtlos ist ", befahl Katsushiro.

"Wie ihr befehlt, Herr", stieß die Kreatur aus, die Wörter begleitet von einem unheimlichen Zischen. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie auch schon verschwunden. Verschwunden mit der unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit eines Youkai.

Mit brennenden Augen starrte Katsushiro in den Himmel. Im Westen färbten sich die Wolken rötlich durch das Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Sein Blick glitt zurück zu dem Schwert. Er hob es an und stützte die Klinge mit der linken Hand ab, so dass er sie waagrecht vor sich hielt.

"Ich befehle dir: Zeig mir, wo sie leben. Zeig mir, die Frau die ich begehre, zeig mir das Shikon no Tama", seine Stimme bebte vor Spannung.

Auf der glänzenden Schneide, begann es zu flimmern. Bilder formten sich. Seine Augen glänzten und Katsushiro warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Laut hallte sein Lachen durch den Wald.

* * *

"Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte Ben. Auch wenn Yanthana sich Mühe gab, sie konnte die Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit aus seiner Stimme nicht überhören. Sie wusste, das sie ihm viel abverlangte, doch das Bedürfnis so schnell wie möglich das magische Portal zu erreichen war stärker.

Sie musterte den sternenklaren Himmel. Sie waren seit Stunden unterwegs. Längst war die Sonne untergegangen. "Vielleicht noch drei Stunden Fußmarsch", antwortete sie und unterschlug die vierte Stunde einfach.

"Nein!", kam es von Ben, begleitet von einem dumpfen Geräusch. Yanthana drehte sich und sah, wie er es sich im Schneidersitz gerade auf dem Waldboden gemütlich machte. Er hob den Finger und zeigte demonstrativ auf den Boden vor ihm. "Hier sitze ich und hier bleibe ich, und ich werde mich nicht eher wieder in die Senkrechte begeben, bis wir einiges geklärt haben.

Angefangen damit, was du dort unten in dem Tempel erlebt hast, bis zu der Tatsache, das wir offensichtlich vor irgend etwas davonlaufen, von dem ich doch gerne wüsste was es ist, da ich gezwungenermaßen mit von der Partie bin. Außerdem wüsste ich auch gerne, wohin du mich entführst, denn ich habe das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das es nicht die nächste Polizeistation werden wird."

Yanthana seufzte leise. "Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du verdammt viele Fragen stellst?", fragte sie dann.

Ben nickte ernsthaft. "Meine Mutter hat so etwas Mal gelegentlich erwähnt im Zusammenhang damit, dass ich ihr ein Loch in den Bauch fragen würde."

Ben sah zu Yanthana hoch. Die dunklen Flecken auf ihrer Jacke waren nicht größer geworden, doch so wie sie jetzt schon aussahen, rechnete er mir einer Wunde, die die Größe eines Kratzers deutlich überstieg. Er hob die Hand und zeigte auf ihren Arm. "Falls du noch weitere Argumente brauchst. Dein Arm könnte einen Verband gebrauchen. Ich will nicht, dass du mir hier noch ohnmächtig umfällst."

Yanthana kicherte. "Der Witz war gut Also gut..." Sie sah sich um. "Vielleicht reicht es ja und wir können ein paar Stunden rasten. Ich werde noch ein wenig Holz sammeln. Die Nächte werden doch jetzt schon recht kühl."

Sie verschwand zwischen den Baumstämmen, bevor Ben noch in der Lage war irgendwelche Einwände hervorzubringen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer stemmte er die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und legte sein Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände. Das alles war äußerst mysteriös. So viele Fragen strömen durch seine Gedanken und er hatte vor noch einige Antworten zu bekommen, auch wenn ihm Yanthana nicht gerade gewillt aussah, sie ihm zu geben.

Wenig später tauchte sie auch schon wieder zwischen den Bäumen auf. Den Arm voller Äste und Zweige. Schnell war ein entsprechender Haufen aufgeschichtet und mit Hilfe eines Feuerszeugs in Brand gesetzt worden. Steine bildeten einen kleinen Kreis in dem nun die Flammen wohlige Wärme verbreiteten.

Ben zog den ersten Hilfekasten näher, den er noch aus dem Zeltlager hatte mitgehen lassen, bevor sie angefangen hatten wie die Irren durch die Wälder zu rennen. Er zeigte neben sich auf den Boden. "Setz dich. Ich will mir endlich deine Wunde ansehen."

Gehorsam ließ sich Yanthana neben ihn gleiten. Sie zog die Jacke aus und legte sie zur Seite. Dann zog sie kurz entschlossen den linken Ärmel nach vorn und schlüpfte nach innen aus dem Stoff. Den Rest des Pullovers behielt sie an.

Ben hatte den ersten Hilfe Kasten geöffnet und breitete nun die Sachen vor sich aus. "Dann lass uns mal nachse...", er verstummte, als er den Kopf hob und sie ansah.

Die Hälfte ihres Köpers war entblößt, die wundervolle Rundung ihrer linken Brust in verlockender Nähe. Sie war von dunkelblauem Satin mit Spitze bedeckt. Es kribbelte Ben in den Fingern seine Handfläche auf die Wölbung zu legen und ihre weiche Haut darunter zu ertasten. Hart musste er schlucken.

"Es ist mein Arm, der verletzt ist", riss ihn eine weiche Stimme aus den gefährlichen Gedanken. Ben zuckte zusammen, als er in ihre dunklen Augen sah und das Lachen darin erkannte.

"Sicher doch... das wusste ich."

"Du sahst gerade so aus, als ob du es vergessen hättest", erwiderte Yanthana amüsiert.

Ben war erleichtert, dass sie es auf die leichte Schulter nahm. "Nur für einen kleinen Moment; Zugegeben. Zeig mal her." Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog den Arm näher heran. Scharf sog er die Luft ein, als er das getrocknete Blut sah, das vom Oberarm fast bis zu ihrem Handgelenk ihre Haut bedeckte. Auf das Schlimmste gefasst, drehte er den Arm so, dass er die Wunde sehen konnte. Überrascht sah er zu ihr hoch. "Was ist denn das?"

Eine fast daumenbreite Fleischwunde zog sich an der Außenseite ihres Oberarms entlang. Sie war fast zehn Zentimeter lang und trotz, dass soviel Blut vorhanden war, war sie vollständig geschlossen. Und eindeutig im Begriff zu heilen.

"Ich habe zwar schon von guter Heilhaut gehört, doch das hier ist einfach erstaunlich. Wie hast... du das gemacht?", fragte er erstaunt.

Yanthana grinste ihn an. "Viel Vitamine, ausgewogene Ernährung und viel, viel Bewegung an frischer Luft."

Er ließ ihren Arm los und packte die Sachen wieder zurück in den Medizinkasten. "Wenn das so ist, dann war das wohl heute ein idealer Tag für dich."

"Nicht ganz", widersprach Yanthana und zog den Pullover wieder an. "Es fehlt das drei Gänge Menu. Ich könnte etwas in den Magen vertragen." Ein tiefes Knurren aus der Richtung ihres Bauches kommentierte das gerade passend.

"Tut mir leid", erwiderte Ben. "Das Einzige, was ich dir anbieten kann, ist ein Kaugummi. Aber das ist wohl nicht gerade das Beste."

"Nein danke. Da kau ich mich nur noch hungriger dran. Ich werde wohl warten müssen", sagte sie und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Tröste dich, mir geht es auch nicht besser", erwiderte Ben und streckte die Hände nach dem Feuer aus, um sie zu wärmen.

"Morgen, wenn wir bei meiner Familie sind, dann wird alles gut. Meine Mutter ist eine fantastische Köchin. Das einzige, das wir uns beeilen müssen etwas vom Essen abzubekommen. Mein Vater entwickelt einen mehr als gesunden Appetit", sagte Yanthana und als Ben sie ansah, konnte er ihren träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, als sie von ihrer Familie sprach. "Ist es noch weit?", fragte er neugierig.

"Na ja, wie man es nimmt. Mit unserem Tempo wird es wohl noch eine Weile dauern", sagte Yanthana ausweichend.

Ben's Gesichtsausdruck wurde ungewohnt ernst. "Wir müssen reden, Yanthana. Du weichst allen Fragen aus. Geschickt, das muss man zugeben. Doch es gibt einiges, was wir klären müssen." Er beugte sich vor und starrte sie an. "Wer bist du? Ich weiß, dass du in der Sicherheitsbranche tätig bist, doch das erklärt nicht alles. Du bist schneller, als jeder Mensch, den ich kenne. Deine Aktion dort unten im Tempel war unglaublich. Ich habe nicht mehr als einen huschenden Schatten von dir gesehen. So schnell bewegt sich kein Mensch. Und dann Deine Wunde. Schöner Versuch, deine Erklärung mit Vitaminen und viel Bewegung... doch völlig aus der Luft gegriffen. Du hättest längst Fieber bekommen müssen und die Wunde hätte auf gar keinen Fall schon so verheilt sein können... jedenfalls nicht bei einem normalen Menschen."

Yanthana hatte ihm schweigend zugehört und sie wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt immer näher rückte, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen musste. Eine Wahrheit, die fast wie eine der Legenden klingen würde, die Ben so mochte. Sollten sie zum magischen Portal kommen, gab es sowieso keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als ihm alles zu erzählen. Also konnte sie es wohl auch jetzt schon hinter sich bringen.

"Also gut...", begann sie um sich im selben Moment zu unterbrechen. Unauffällig hob sie den Kopf an und sog prüfend die Luft durch die Nase. Der sanfte Wind bracht einen scharfen Geruch mit sich. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an. Sie hatte es geahnt und mit dieser Witterung wurde es zur Gewissheit.

Sie wurden verfolgt.

Kein Mensch, nein ein Youkai hatte sich auf ihre Fersen geheftet. Es würde nicht mehr lang dauern und er würde ihren Lagerplatz erreichen. Offensichtlich würde Ben es auf die harte Tour erfahren, dass es noch eine andere Welt neben der gab, die er kannte. Und vor allem schneller, als sie es gedacht hatte. Es würde ihr keine Zeit mehr bleiben alles in Ruhe zu erklären.

Sie hörte Ben nur mit einem Ohr zu und konzentrierte sich, um in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Der Wind hatte nicht gedreht, doch die Witterung war so gut wie verschwunden. Offensichtlich schlich der Youkai sich gegen den Wind an, um sie zu überraschen.

Das bedeutete, er war näher als gedacht.

Es war nur ein leises Rascheln, das hinter ihnen aufklang und das Yanthana explodieren ließ. Sie sprang auf, packte Ben an den Schultern und schleuderte ihn auf die andere Seite des Feuers aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenrichtung.

Wie eine Raubkatze wirbelte sie herum und stellte sich dem Feind.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 7**

Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich und Ben lernt nun das etwas andere Japan kennen. Er wird auf einmal mit Wesen konfrontiert, von denen er bisher nur

Legenden gelesen hatte. Und als er zum ersten Mal in ein paar goldene Augen blickt, meint er sein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen.

Diese Nacht wird Ben sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen, denn das Erlebnis Yanthana's „**Familie"** kennen zu lernen wird unvergessen bleiben.

Bis bald

Eure chaska


	11. Familie

Es geht weiter!

Und diesmal erscheinen endlich, diejenigen Personen, auf die sicher schon einige von euch sehnsüchtig gewartet haben. In diesem Kapitel geben sich der Onkel und die Tante von Yanthana die Ehre.

Ein Erlebnis, das Ben sicher nicht so schnell vergessen wird.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Familie**

"Verdammt, was soll das?!?", schrie Ben empört auf, drehte sich um und richtete sich halb auf die Ellenbogen auf. Dann erstarrte er zur Salzsäule. "Mein Gott. Was zum Teufel ist DAS?"

Neben dem Lagerfeuer stand eine unheimliche Gestalt. Sie sah entfernt menschenähnlich aus. Sie stand auf zwei Beinen, hatte zwei Arme. Doch das war schon fast alles, was sie einem Menschen ähnlich machte. Ihre Haut war komplett mit grünen Schuppen überzogen. Die Arme endeten in langgliedrigen Fingern mit langen silberfarbenen Krallen. Auf einem kräftigen, kurzen Hals saß ein echsenförmiger Kopf. Die lange halb geöffnete Schnauze war mit spitzen Zähnen bewaffnete. Eine lange rote Zunge fuhr zischend heraus. Zwei gelbe Augen mit senkrecht stehenden schwarzen Pupillen fixierten tückisch ihr Gegenüber, und das war Yanthana, die wie eine unüberwindliche Mauer zwischen Ben und diesem Monster stand.

Ben lief ein eisiger Schauder über den Rücken. Das war kein Fantasiegebilde und das war auch unter Garantie kein verkleideter Mensch, denn dazu sah dieses scharfe Gebiss einfach zu wirklich aus. Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, er musste verrückt geworden sein, denn so etwas konnte einfach nicht existieren.

"Verzieh dich, du erbärmlicher Mischling. Du kommst später dran", zischte das unheimliche Wesen.

Yanthana schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wurde innerlich ganz ruhig. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit schon bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet worden waren und als der Wind einmal gedreht hatte, hatte sie auch deutlich gewittert, wer sie dort belauert hatte. Endlich hatte sich nun der Echsendämon zum Handeln entschlossen. Die Zeit des Nerven zermürbenden Wartens auf den ersten Zug des Gegners war nun vorbei. Sie veränderte ein wenig ihre Körperhaltung, um für einen Angriff gerüstet zu sein. Und dieser Angriff würde kommen, so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche.

"Das werde ich nicht", sagte sie mit fast sanfter Stimme. "Deinen Rat solltest du dir selbst zu Herzen nehmen. Hier gibt es keine Beute für dich. Verschwinde, solange du noch unverletzt ... und am Leben bist."

Ben spürte, wie sich die Gefahr verdichtete. Die Luft schien fast davon zu vibrieren. Alles in ihm schrie nach einer Flucht. Doch irgendetwas in ihm wusste gleichzeitig, dass er diesem Wesen nicht entkommen konnte. Das war ein schrecklicher Alptraum.

Das Verhalten von Yanthana verwirrte ihn zusätzlich. Sie zeigte keine Angst im Gegenteil. Alles an ihrer Körperhaltung sagte, dass sie zum Kampf bereit war.

Yanthana kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. Es gab immer Vorzeichen des Angriffs. Ein leises Zucken des Körpers, ein Flackern in den Augen, oder....

In diesem Moment schnellte der Dämon vorwärts.

"Pass auf!", schrie Ben aus.

Doch Yanthana reagierte schon. Sie sprang dem Angreifer entgegen und schmetterte ihm die geballte Faust in dem Magen. Der Angriff wurde abrupt gestoppt. Mit einem erstickten Laut klappte der Dämon zusammen. Gleichzeitig stieß die junge Frau ihm mit aller Wucht die beide Hände vor die Brust. Der Echsendämon wurde mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert und kam hart auf dem Boden auf. Keuchend und hustend richtete er sich wieder auf.

Ben war wie erstarrt. Das Ganze hatte nur Sekunden gedauert, doch er war über die Heftigkeit und Präzision von der jungen Frau zu überrascht.

Der Dämon stand wieder auf den Beinen. Erneut stürmte er vorwärts. Yanthana wusste, dass sie diesmal anders reagieren musste. Zweimal dieselbe Abwehr funktionierte nie. Ruhig erwartet sie ihn, nur ein leises Knurren verließ ungesteuert ihre Kehle.

Irritiert blickte sich Ben um, er hatte dieses leise Geräusch gehört, als wenn ein Hund ärgerlich knurrte, doch er konnte in der Dunkelheit, die das Lager umgab nichts erkennen. Das angrifflustige Zischen des Dämons lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Kampf.

Mit weit vorgestreckten Krallenhänden kam der Dämon auf Yanthana zugestürmt. Blitzschnell ergriff Yanthana ergriff einen vorgestreckten Arm, drehte sich halb und hebelte die Echse mit einem gekonnten Schulterwurf von den Beinen. Sie wollte nachsetzen, doch kam nicht mehr dazu.

Diesmal ging es schief.

Blitzschnell drehte sich der Dämon auf dem Boden und säbelte mit seinen Beinen gegen Yanthana's Knie. Der Stoss kam unerwartet und brachte die junge Frau aus der Balance. Hart fiel sie zu Boden. Der Echsendämon sprang auf die Füße und stürzte sich auf sie. Seine Hände umklammerten ihre Kehle und drückten zu. Auf einmal wurde Yanthana die Luft knapp. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, doch er lag mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht auf ihr.

Ben hörte das angestrengte Keuchen von Yanthana und stemmte sich hoch. Seine Augen suchten hektisch nach einer Waffe. Er musste ihr helfen. Dieser Gedanke hatte sich in ihm festgesetzt. Ein großer Ast fiel ihm ins Auge, er griff danach und wuchtete ihn hoch. Weit holte er aus und schmetterte den Ast gegen den Kopf und die Schultern von Yanthana's Angreifer.

"Lass sie los, du Bestie!"

Mit einem hässlichen Knirschen zerbarst das Holz in tausende Stücke. Fassungslos starrte Ben auf den nutzlosen Stumpf in seinen Händen. Der Kopf des Dämons wandte sich ihm halb über die Schulter zu. "Du erbärmliches Ding wagst es, mich zu schlagen?"

Ansatzlos kam der Schlag und beförderte Ben wieder zurück auf den Boden. Stöhnend rieb er sich sein Kinn. Er schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge Gott sei Dank, schien jedoch nichts gebrochen zu sein. Er hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl gehabt, seine sämtlichen Zähne hätten sich aus dem Kiefer gelöst.

Yanthana erkannte ihre Chance. Für den Schlag hatte ihr Gegner seinen Griff um ihre Kehle gelöst. Sie fuhr mit ihren Krallen über sein Gesicht. Der Dämon schrie auf und griff sich unwillkürlich an die verletzten Stellen. Die Hanyou bäumte ihren Körper auf und warf ihn von sich. Rasch rollte sie sich aus der Reichweite und verwandelte den Schwung in eine Aufwärtsbewegung. Sie stand wieder.

~_Gott sein Dank!~, _durchfuhr es Ben, der das Ganze mit angesehen hatte.

Aber auch der Dämon stemmte sich wieder auf die Füße. Ärgerlich knurrte Yanthana auf und diesmal schienen rote Flammen in ihren Augen zu lodern.

Ben hörte wieder das Knurren, diesmal lauter und bedrohlicher und als er erkannte, von wem es kam, musste er hart schlucken. Drohend, eine deutliche, unmissverständliche Warnung. Und diesmal konnte es keinerlei Zweifel geben. Es kam von Yanthana. Er sah wie ihre Augen glühten, ein seltsamer Zug glitt über ihr Gesicht, als ob es sich in der nächsten Sekunde verändern würde.

Der Echsendämon zuckte zusammen. Er wich einen Schritt zurück. Der Kopf wandte sich halb über die Schulter und Ben sah sich unvermutet den gelben Reptilienaugen gegenüber. Mit einer einzigen, blitzschnellen Drehung kam der Dämon auf Ben zugeschossen. Der junge Mann hörte Yanthana's warnenden Schrei, doch konnte er selbst nichts machen.

Er sah nur die hässliche Kreatur auf sich zustürzen, das Maul mit den scharfen Zähnen weit aufgerissen. Vor Schreck war er wie gelähmt, er konnte noch nicht einmal mehr einen Schrei ausstoßen. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Gleich würde die Bestie ihn erreicht haben... gleich....

Ein silberner Blitz huschte durch Ben's Gesichtsfeld. Ein seltsames Kribbeln fuhr durch seinen Körper, fast schon schmerzhaft. Die Echse stoppte, als wäre sie vor eine Wand gelaufen. Nur noch wenige Schritte trennen Ben von ihr. Die gelben Reptilienaugen blickten jetzt in einem völlig leblosen Ausdruck auf den jungen Mann.

Auf einmal bildete sich ein roter Streifen quer über dem Oberkörper der Echse. Er verbreitete sich rasch und auf einmal brach die Kreatur zusammen. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Offensichtlich war sie tot.

Keuchend rang Ben nach Atem. In was für einen Alptraum war er da nur geraten?

Ein dunkler Schatten schob sich vor ihn und verdunkelte das Lagerfeuer. Eine emotionslose kalte Stimme erklang. "Hast du etwa verlernt zu kämpfen, während du bei den Menschen gelebt hast, Yanthana?"

Die Worte und der Tonfall hinterließen bei Ben ein Gefühl, wie als wenn einem Eiswürfel über den Rücken liefen. Bei dem Neuankömmling handelte es sich um eine große, schlanke Gestalt in einer seltsamen Kleidung, erkannte Ben. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und so konnte er nur die langen, silberfarbenen Haare sehen, die sich wie ein Wasserfall weit über den Rücken des Fremden ergossen. Ein Pelz hing von dessen rechter Schulter und er sah, die Klinge eines Schwertes seitlich abgesteckt.

Ben konnte erkennen, wie dunkle Schlieren sich auf dem hellen Stahl verteilten. Das Blut dieses komischen Wesens.

Diese Klinge und ihr Besitzer hatten ihm offensichtlich das Leben gerettet, denn seine Begleiterin wäre nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, so schnell bei ihm zu sein.

Yanthana lächelte und entspannte sich sichtlich. "Keineswegs... doch ich bin dir sehr dankbar.... Onkel."

~_ONKEL?!?~, _Ben schluckte, als der Fremde nun den Kopf wandte und ihn ansah. Goldene, emotionslose Augen musterten den jungen Mann. Mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung wurde das Schwert von den Blutspritzern gereinigt und wieder zurück in den Gürtel gesteckt. "Bist du stumm, Mensch?"

"Ihr könnt gewöhnlichen Sterblichen einen ganz schönen Schrecken einjagen, Sesshomaru-sama."

Ben zuckte zusammen, als die neue Stimme direkt neben ihm aufklang. Das Gesicht einer Frau tauchte neben ihm auf. Ihre grün-gelben Augen erinnerten ihn an Wolfsaugen, doch ihr Gesicht hatte nichts Bedrohliches an sich. Sie lächelte leicht. Lange Haare, schwarz im Ansatz und immer heller werden zu den Spitzen umrahmten ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht, das kein Alter verriet.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und streckte Ben hilfreich die Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Der junge Mann musste sich räuspern, bevor er auch nur ein Wort herausbrachte. "Ja, alles in Ordnung... wenn man mal davon absieht, das so.... so etwas gar nicht existieren dürfte." Mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte er in Richtung des leblosen Körpers des Echsendämons. Dann ergriff er die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen.

Der Händedruck war überraschend kräftig und Ben hatte das Gefühl, das sich hinter dieser netten Gestalt mehr Kraft verbarg, als sich momentan zeigte. Auf den Beinen klopfte er sich erst mal den Dreck von der Kleidung. Dann trat er näher an das Feuer.

Die beiden Fremden standen ihm nun gegenüber. Es waren zwei wirklich seltsame Erscheinungen. Der Mann hatte farbige Markierungen im Gesicht. Zwei violettfarbene Streifen auf jeder Wange und auf der Stirn, halb verdeckt durch einen dicken Pony von silberner Farbe, einen blauen Halbmond. Das Gesicht zeigte, wie bei der Frau keinerlei Altersspuren. Zusätzlich war keinerlei Gemütsregung darauf abzulesen und machte es schwer ihn einzustufen. Ben schätzte ihn auf vielleicht Anfang dreißig. War der Kerl so arrogant, wie es im ersten Eindruck schien, oder war es nur eine aufgesetzte Maske?

Ben's Blick glitt zu der Frau. Sie schien Wärme auszustrahlen in einem Maß, wie der Mann kalt wirkte. Eines war ihnen aber beiden gleich. Sie schienen wie aus einer anderen Zeit entsprungen. Die Kleidung war traditionell japanisch. Hakama, Haori. Die Stoffe schienen wertvoll und gut verarbeitet zu sein.

Auf keinen Fall waren sie Cosplayer. Nein, diese beiden waren echt. Und damit kam gleich die nächste Frage: Wer oder was waren sie, denn das es Menschen waren, bezweifelt Ben in diesem Augenblick doch sehr.

"Wie kommt ihr eigentlich hierher?", fragte Yanthana und klopfte sich die Kleidung ab.

"Shippou hat deine Warnung weitergegeben. Doch wir dachten, dass es nicht schaden könnte, mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Allerdings hatten wir nicht erwartet euch so schnell zu finden", erklärte Ayaka. Sie sah, wie Ben sie immer noch ungläubig anstarrte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass alles mehr als verwirrend für ihn war.

"Ich glaube, du solltest diesen jungen Mann einiges erklären, Yanthana", schlug Ayaka diplomatisch vor.

"Halleluja!", rief Ben aus und warf die Arme in die Luft. "Der erste vernünftige Vorschlag heute Abend."

Yanthana schien jedoch nicht sehr glücklich bei diesem Vorschlag zu sein. Davon abgesehen wusste sie jedoch, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als Ben in die Geheimnisse ihrer Familie einzuweihen. Er war schon viel zu sehr mit in die Geschehnisse verwickelt worden.

"Setz dich, es wird wahrscheinlich länger dauern", schlug Yanthana deshalb vor und zeigte neben das Feuer.

Der junge Archäologe sah, wie sich der fremde Mann und die Frau entfernten und fast außerhalb des Lichtscheins des Feuers stehen blieben. Ben ließ sich auf einer der Decken nieder und sah erwartungsvoll seine geheimnisvolle Bekannte an, wie sie sich ihm fast gegenüber setzte.

"Erstmal darf ich dir meinen Onkel, Sesshomaru-sama, und meine Tante, Ayaka-sama, vorstellen. Ich möchte dir raten, besonders bei meinem Onkel die traditionelle Höflichkeitsform zu wahren. Er kann manchmal etwas... eigen sein.

Und das andere... Hmmm... Als wir uns im Flieger getroffen haben, hast du mir von den Legenden dieses Landes erzählt, die dich so sehr fasziniert haben", begann sie langsam. Sie rupfte einen Grashalm ab und drehte ihn nachdenklich zwischen ihren langgliedrigen Fingern. "Diese Legenden, die von unheimlichen Wesen, hauptsächlich Dämonen handeln, haben einen wahren Kern."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah Ben eindringlich an. "Ich muss es wissen, denn in meinen Adern fließt solches Blut. Dämonisches Blut."

Ben starrte sie an und vergaß dabei fast zu atmen. Dann lachte er kurz auf, verstummte jedoch schnell, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er war ernst. Nicht ein Hauch eines Lächelns glitt darüber. "Du meinst das ernst, nicht wahr?", fragte er zur Sicherheit nach und sah ihr Nicken. "Du willst mir damit sagen, dass du ein Dämon bist?"

"Nein!", Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin kein vollwertiger Dämon. Mein Vater ist ein Hanyou, ein Halbdämon, und meine Mutter ist ein Mensch. Allerdings eine Miko. Eine Priesterin mit spirituellen Kräften."

"Ein... Hanyou... eine Miko?!? Oh Mann, in was bin ich da nur hineingeschlittert? Kannst du beweisen, was du behauptest?", der ewig skeptische Wissenschaftler kam zum Vorschein.

Verblüfft sah die junge Frau ihn an. Sie hatte mit einigen Reaktionen gerechnet, doch nicht mit so einer. "Beweise?", wiederholte sie etwas irritiert. Sie zeigte mit der Fingerspitze auf die Überreste des Echsendämons. "Ist dir

das nicht Beweis genug?" Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg und grinste sie an. "Wenn ich die Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehe, dass dieser Kerl nur eine verdammt gut gemachte Maske trägt, dann ist das kein Beweis. Nein... ganz und gar nicht. Ich brauche da schon ein wenig mehr"

"Oh Mann!", Yanthana stöhnte auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das dichte Haar. "Du bist echt ein ungläubiger Thomas, der nur das glaubt, was er mit eigenen Augen sieht und selbst dann noch Zweifel hat. Wie soll ich dir das beweisen?"

Hilfesuchend sah sie sich zu ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante um. Sie wusste genau, dass die beiden jedes Wort von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatten. Doch ihren Onkel zu fragen, wäre sicherlich der völlig falsche Weg. Er war zwar in seine Ansichten über die Menschen im die Laufe der Jahrhunderte etwas gemildert worden, doch der Grundgedanke hatte sich nicht sehr verändert. Jedenfalls wollte sie keinesfalls das Risiko eingehen ihren Onkel den Beweis antreten zu lassen, denn das könnte für Ben sehr übel ausgehen.

Ob sie ihre Tante fragen sollte? Doch mit was konnte man so etwas beweisen?

Ihre Blicke waren nicht unbemerkt geblieben, genauso wenig wie ihre Unterhaltung mit Ben. "Darf ich ihr helfen, aite?", fragte Ayaka ihren Gefährten leise. Sie wusste, dass er normalerweise nicht damit einverstanden war, dass sie ihre Kräfte so einfach demonstrierte. Er sah sie nur wortlos an, ein kaum merkliches Senken des Kopfes zeigte schließlich sein Einverständnis. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Ayaka um und ging auf die beiden zu, die dort am Lagerfeuer saßen.

"Hallo", sagte sie und registrierte wie Ben überrascht den Kopf wandte. Er hatte ihr Kommen nicht bemerkt. Unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand zu seinem Herzen. " Hoppla, Sie haben mich erschreckt."

"Verzeih, das war nicht meine Absicht. Doch ich kam nicht umhin euer Gespräch zu hören. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, damit du Yanthana glauben kannst", schlug Ayaka vor. Ben's Augen wurden groß. Er zeigte mit dem Finger in die Richtung, wo immer noch Sesshomaru stand. "Sie konnten uns von DORT hören?"

Ayaka nickte. "Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich... für eine Wolfsyoukai"

Ben hob die Hände. "Wolfsyoukai?!?... Das Wort ungewöhnlich sollte ich nach den letzten Tagen wohl aus meinen Wortschatz streichen. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich überhaupt überrascht bin. Das ist doch alles völlig normal."

Yanthana kicherte hinter der Hand, als sie die gespielt verzweifelten Worte von Ben hörte. "Dann, mein lieber Freund, stehen dir noch ein paar nette Überraschungen bevor."

"Aber bitte eine nach der anderen, ansonsten ist mein menschliches Gehirn damit überfordert", wandte Ben mit einem breiten Grinsen ein. "Also, was können Sie mir zeigen, das mich alles glauben lässt?", fragte Ben mehr als skeptisch, an Ayaka gewandt.

"Du zweifelst? Dann ist vielleicht ist eine etwas ausführlichere Demonstration besser", schlug Ayaka mit einem feinen Lächeln vor, das Yanthana das Schlimmste ahnen ließ. Doch bevor die junge Hanyou Einspruch erheben konnte, hatte sich die Wolfsyoukai schon einige Schritte entfernt. Ben erhob sich automatisch.

Ayaka schloss die Augen und man konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, wie sie sich konzentrierte. Ben beugte sich neugierig vor, um ja nichts zu verpassen. In diesem Moment öffnete Ayaka schlagartig ihre Augen wieder.

Ben schrie auf.

Er blickte unvermittelt in zwei glutrote Augen in derselben Sekunde erschienen zwei silberne Streifen auf den Wangen der jungen Frau, doch das war nicht alles. Ein tiefes Knurren, ähnlich dem, das er von Yanthana vorhin gehört hatte, doch noch um Längen bedrohlicher schwang ihm entgegen. Ein Windstoss fegte über die Lichtung und wirbelte das lange schwarz-weiße Haar in die Höhe. Gleichzeitig erschien ein Wirbel und verbarg die Gestalt der Frau vollkommen.

Ben stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf und eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen gesamten Körper. Er konnte förmlich die Energie fühlen, die die Frau ausstrahlte. Der Energiewirbel verschwand und Ben schrie erneut auf. Gleichzeitig wich er hektisch mehrere Schritte zurück, stolperte und fiel rückwärts zu Boden. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starrte er auf das Wesen, das da vor ihm stand.

Eine riesige silberfarbene Wölfin, das dichte Nackenfell von schwarzen Stichelhaaren durchzogen.

Aus seiner liegenden Position wirkte sie noch gewaltiger. Die kräftigen Pranken waren nicht weit entfernt und er blickte voller Schrecken auf die rasiermesserscharfen Krallen. Von den gewaltigen Reißzähnen ganz zu schweigen, die weiß und verdammt scharf aussehend, hinter den Leftzen schimmerten.

"Ich schätze mal, du brauchst keinen weiteren Beweis für meine Behauptungen, oder?", kam es trocken von seiner linken Seite.

Ohne den Kopf zu wenden, flüsterte Ben. "Nein… der Teufel soll mich holen, wenn ich dich jemals noch einmal nach einem Beweis frage. Oder gar deine Tante."

Yanthana lachte befreit auf. Sie streckte Ben die Hand entgegen und half ihm hoch. Ergriffen stand der junge Mann da. Noch immer konnte er keinen Blick von dem gewaltigen Geschöpf wenden. Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt näher und streckte die Hand aus. Seine Finger zitterten, als er das weiche Fell berührte. "Mein Gott... Sie ist wirklich echt... Keine Halluzination!"

"Was dachtest du denn? Dachtest du, ich denke mir so etwas aus?", fragte Yanthana nach.

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein… aber du musst zugeben, das so… so etwas doch den Rahmen der Vorstellung eines normalen Menschen sprengt." Er wandte den Kopf. "Kannst du so etwas auch?"

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das bleibt den vollblütigen Youkai vorbehalten."

Ben spürte den kalten Lufthauch, als wieder der Energiewirbel erschien und Sekunden später stand vor ihm wieder die junge Frau. Er trat einen Schritt näher und verbeugte sich leicht. "Ayaka-sama, ich danke Euch… das war höchst beeindruckend. Ich werde ab jetzt alles glauben, was Yanthana mir erzählt."

Ayaka lachte "Das solltest du dir noch einmal überlegen. Sie hat manchmal das Faible und erzählt einem Märchen."

"Ich doch nicht", protestierte Yanthana empört.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, das alle Geschichten, die ich bisher für Märchen und Legenden gehalten habe im Kern wahr sind", erklärte Ben mit so ernster Miene, dass beide Frauen erneut in Lachen ausbrachen.

"Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich dieser junge Mann hervorragend mit Shippou verstehen wird. Die beiden werden die besten Freunde", erklärte Ayaka. Sie sah zu ihrer Nichte herüber. "Denn ich nehme an, dass du Ben mit auf die Insel nehmen willst, bis diese Sache endgültig ausgestanden ist."

Yanthana nickte und alle Fröhlichkeit verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ich denke mir, es ist das Beste. Dieser Angriff vorhin hat nur bewiesen, dass man versucht uns auszuschalten. Ben wäre selbst in der Stadt nicht sicher. Der einzige sichere Ort, den ich mir auf der Welt vorstellen kann, ist bei uns."

Ayaka nickte. So etwas hatte sie sich schon gedacht. "Die letzte Endscheidung darüber liegt beim Taishou. Du solltest unverzüglich mit deinem Onkel sprechen", sagte sie nur.

Yanthana nickte und stand auf. Mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging sie auf Sesshomaru, der noch immer an der Stelle stand, wo er sich vorhin zurückgezogen hatte.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 11**

Das Geheimnis um Yanthana's Herkunft ist nun gelüftet. Ben findet sich nun in einer Welt wieder in der Legenden Wirklichkeit werden. Doch das birgt nicht nur für ihn Gefahren. Wenn er sein Wissen der Öffentlichkeit preisgibt wäre diese Welt dem Untergang geweiht. Denn die Menschen neigen dazu, dass zu zerstören, was ihnen Angst macht.

Nur „**ein Schwur**" wird gewährleisten, dass Ben keine Gefahr darstellt. bei denjenigen, die Kommis hinterlassen. Ihr seid mir immer ein toller

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	12. Ein Schwur

Ich hoffe, ihr begleitet Yanthana und Ben weiter auf ihren Abenteuern. Diesmal geht es um einen Schwur und Ben lernt endlich die verborgene Insel der Youkai kennen.

Allerdings wird dieses Eiland nicht mehr lange verborgen bleiben. Das Unheil nähert sich mit großen Schritten...

* * *

**Ein Schwur**

Ben neigte sich zu Ayaka hinüber und flüsterte. "Was meinen Sie damit: die letzte Entscheidung liegt beim Taishou?"

"Sesshomaru-sama ist der Inu no Taishou. Er ist der absolute Herr über Leben und Tod. Nur er kann entscheiden, ob du als nicht Eingeweihter unsere Welt betreten darfst. Selbst wenn du sagst, du hast nichts Böses im Sinne, kann es doch vielleicht anders sein. Wir gehen ein sehr großes Risiko ein, wenn du unsere Geheimnisse erfährst." Sie wandte ihm den Kopf zu. "Allerdings hast du schon jetzt eigentlich zu viel erfahren, als das man dich so einfach wieder gehen lassen könnte."

Ben schluckte, als er diese Worte hörte. Sie und das ernste Gesicht dieser Frau machten ihm sehr deutlich klar, das dies hier kein Spiel war. Es war sehr ernst und der Einsatz war sein Leben. Wortlos beobachtete er Yanthana, die nun vor ihrem Onkel stand. Er sah, dass sie den Kopf senkte und ihm entfuhr ein erstaunter Laut, als er sie plötzlich auf den Boden sinken sah in einem perfekten Kniesitz. Tief beugte sie ihren Kopf, bis ihre Stirn den Boden berührte. Die beiden Hände flach auf den Boden gedrückt.

Yanthana hatte die Augen geschlossen. Der Geruch der Erde fuhr ihr warm durch die Nase, als sie den Kopf senkte. "Taishou. Ich bitte Euch, erteilt die Erlaubnis, dass dieser junge Mann, mit dem Namen Ben Hopkins, unsere Heimat betreten darf. Nur dort weiß ich ihn in Sicherheit."

"Bist du dir über die Tragweite deiner Bitte im Klaren", fragte Sesshomaru leise.

"Ja!", sagte Yanthana. "Das bin ich. Ich bin bereit für ihn zu bürgen. Mit meinem Leben", fügte sie entschlossen hinzu.

Sesshomaru sah zum Lagerfeuer hinüber.

Ben spürte den Blick aus den gefühlslosen goldenen Augen auf sich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm kalt wurde. Unwillkürlich rieb er sich mit den Händen die Oberarme.

"Wenn das so ist, werde ich dir deine Bitte gewähren. Doch sei dir gewiss... Wenn unsere Welt durch ihn in Gefahr gerät, dann werde ich dich an dein Versprechen erinnern."

Erleichtert atmete Yanthana auf. "Wenn er uns verrät, dann werde ich es sein, die sein Leben beendet, bevor ich mich meiner Schuld stelle."

"Mit deinem Leben?", fragte Sesshomaru nach.

Yanthana nickte. "Mit meinem Leben!"

Ben konnte nicht hören, was dort gesprochen wurde. Er sah nur, wie sich die Lippen des Youkai bewegten. Allerdings entging ihm nicht, das Ayaka auf einmal scharf die Luft einsog.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er neugierig nach.

"Du musst ihr sehr viel bedeuten", antwortete die Youkai ruhig. Ernst sah sie ihn an. "Sie bürgt mit ihrem Leben für dich."

Ben fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. "Das kann doch nicht...", fing er erschütterte an.

"Vergiss das nie, Ben-kun. Du hältst ihr Leben in deinen Händen", flüsterte Ayaka scharf. Gerade erhob sich Yanthana mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken drehte sie sich um und kehrte zum Lagerfeuer zurück.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie. "Du wirst uns begeleiten. Du kannst im Haus meiner Eltern bleiben, während wir Katsushiro und dieses Schwert unschädlichen machen."

Ben überlegte kurz, ob er sie auf das gegeben Versprechen ansprechen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, als er einen Blick zu Ayaka warf und ihr leichtes Kopfschütteln sah. "Einverstanden. Ich freu mich schon darauf. Wohin geht es denn?", fragte er deshalb nur.

Yanthana grinste. "Wenn ich das verrate, verderbe ich dir ja die Überraschung. Wir werden hier heute Nacht rasten. Du kannst dich ausruhen. Wir haben die besten Wächter, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Niemand, der nicht lebensmüde ist, wird sich einem Lager mit zwei vollwertigen Youkai nähern, die der höchsten Kategorie angehören. Mach es dir gemütlich."

"Gemütlich? Ich habe schon öfters unter schlechten Bedingungen gecampt. Doch so gänzlich ohne was, ist auch für mich eine Premiere", sage Ben und sah sich suchend nach einer geeigneten Stelle um. Wenn er sich zu weit vom Feuer entfernte, würde es zu der Ungemütlichkeit auch noch ziemlich kalt werden. Der Herbst stand an und manchmal wurde es hier in den Bergen schon kälter. Mit einem Seufzer legte er sich nahe dem Feuer nieder. Er wusste, dass er nichts mehr erfahren würde und spürte, nach der ganzen Aufregung und dem vergangenen Tag wie die Müdigkeit langsam aber sicher überhand nahm. Allerdings gab es solche Ungeheuerlichkeiten und vor allem noch so viele Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrten, dass er stark bezweifelte, dass er einschlafen konnte.

Doch waren seine Bedenken nicht nötig, denn kaum, dass er sich ausgestreckt hatte, fielen ihm schon die Augen zu und tiefe Atemzüge verrieten den Youkai und der jungen Hanyou, dass Ben schon im Land der Träume ruhte.

"Ben scheint mir ein netter junger Mann zu sein", sagte Ayaka leise. Yanthana nickte, erhob sich und trat an Bens Seite. Sie kniete nieder und streckte sich vorsichtig neben ihm, auf der dem Feuer abgewandte Seite, aus. Behutsam kuschelte sie sich an seine Seite. Ihre Körperwärme würde dafür sorgen, dass Ben eine ruhige Nacht haben würde. "Er ist in Ordnung, Onee-chan. Er ist meiner Obhut anvertraut und ich werde dafür sorgen, das er heil und unbeschadet wieder zurück in seine Heimat kehren kann", antwortete Yanthana mit fester Stimme.

"So so", erwiderte Ayaka mit einem feinen Lächeln. "Er ist also nur dein Schützling?"

"Genau... nur mein Schützling", antwortete Yanthana leise und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Dieses Gespräch begann in Gewässer abzudriften, die sie nicht gewillt war zu befahren.

Lautlos wie ein Schatten erhob sich Ayaka und ging zu ihrem Gefährten hinüber. "Ich bin froh, dass Ihr Yanthana's Bitte erfüllt habt, aite", sagte sie leise und beugte den Kopf.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser Mann sich ihres Vertrauens würdig erweist", antwortete Sesshomaru mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick auf die beiden Körper, die am Feuer lagen. "Wenn nicht, dann..."

Ayaka schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wird nicht passieren. Ben mag Yanthana und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Es ist mehr als nur Beschützer Instinkt. Auf beiden Seiten. Ich denke mir, Inu Yasha wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn er Ben kennenlernt."

"Pah!", schnaubte Sesshomaru. "Diesem Dummkopf wird niemals ein Mann recht sein, der sich für Yanthana interessiert."

Ayaka lehnte sich an seine Seite. "Ich kenne da noch jemanden, der seine Töchter auch am liebsten hinter Stacheldrahtzaun einschließen würde."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen Mann kenne", murmelte Sesshomaru und fasste Ayaka mit der rechten Hand in das dichte Nackenhaar. Sanft zog er ihren Kopf zurück und näherte sich ihren vollen Lippen.

"Er heißt Sesshomaru-sama", murmelte sie leise.

"Kenne ich nicht, sag ich doch", knurrte Sesshomaru und küsste sie zärtlich.

* * *

Auf einmal wich die Wärme einer unangenehmen Kälte, die nach und nach bis zu seiner Haut durchsickerte. Unruhig drehte Ben sich zur Seite, doch es half nichts. Zögernd öffnete er die Augen. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt, flackerte ein Feuer an dem eine Person saß. Schlagartig überfiel ihn die Erinnerung an den letzten Tag und er richtete sich auf die Ellenbogen auf. "Guten Morgen, Ayaka-sama", grüßte er die Youkai, die gerade einen Ast in der Flammen schob. Ein Schwall Wärme stieg auf.

"Guten Morgen, Ben-kun. Hast du einigermaßen geschlafen?", fragte Ayaka.

Ben setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Ja. Überraschend gut sogar. Erst vor kurzen wurde es etwas kühl", erwiderte er und verdeckte ein Gähnen mit der Hand.

Ein Lächeln glitt über das schöne Gesicht der Wolfsyoukai. "Kein Wunder, bis vor kurzen lag Yanthana noch neben dir und hat dich gewärmt", sagte Ayaka.

Ben spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen schoss. "Sie lag... neben mir? Die ganze Nacht?"

Ayaka nickte.

"Und wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Ben, denn er konnte die junge Hanyou nirgends sehen.

"Sie ist auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren. Sie nahm an, dass du Hunger hast, wenn du aufwachst."

"Allerdings", antwortet Ben und rieb sich den Bauch, der nur bei der Erwähnung von Nahrung sich hungrig knurrend bemerkbar machte. Dann stand er auf und reckte die müden Knochen. "Und wo ist Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hinter dir", antwortete Ayaka und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken in die entsprechende Richtung.

Ben fuhr herum und zuckte zusammen. In der Tat stand der große Youkai hinter ihm, nur wenige Schritte entfernt. Wenn Ben den Arm ausstreckte, dann konnte er das Fell berühren, das dem Mann von der Schulter hing. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, geschweige denn gehört, wie Sesshomaru näher gekommen war. Lautlos wie ein Raubtier.

"Gut... guten Morgen, Sesshomaru-sama", brachte Ben zögernd hervor. Doch er bekam keine Antwort, nur einen schweigenden Blick, dann ging Sesshomaru an Ben vorbei und trat hinter Ayaka an das Feuer. Wie gebannt folgten ihm Ben mit den Blicken. Der junge Mann versuchte sein wild pochendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen. Dieser Youkai jagte ihm immer einen Schrecken ein. Es war etwas an diesem Mann, das ihn immer an kurz vor dem Sprung stehendes Raubtier erinnerte. Dabei war es nicht gerade hilfreich, das Ben keinerlei Emotionen auf dem glatten alterslosen Gesicht erkennen konnte.

"Guten Morgen", erklang es auf einmal neben ihm. Er wandte den Kopf und erblickte Yanthana, die gerade die letzten Bäume hinter sich ließ und an das Feuer trat. In der Hand hielt sie ein Stück Rinde, das sie wie eine Schale in der Hand hielt. Darauf konnte er einen kleinen Berg Beeren und sogar mehrere kleine Wildäpfel erkennen.

"Hier, du musst sehr hungrig sein. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen", sagte sie und reichte ihm das Rindenstück.

Er nahm es dankbar entgegen und fühlte, wie ihm das Wasser allein bei dem Anblick der reifen Beeren im Mund zusammenlief. "Ja, danke. In der Tat ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Und das mit dem Schlafen…", er hob den Kop fund sah sie eindringlich an. "Danke, dass du mich gewärmt hast."

Ben sah, wie sich ihre Wangen sich schlagartig röteten. Ihr Blick huschte ärgerlich zu Ayaka hinüber. "Vielen Dank auch, Tante."

"Gern geschehen. Ich bin immer gern behilflich", erwiderte Ayaka kichernd. Dann stand sie mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf. Mit einem großen Ast schob sie das Feuer auseinander und schaufelte dann Erde auf die Flammen, bis sie vollständig bedeckt und erloschen waren. "Wir brechen auf. Es ist noch ein weiter Weg zum Portal", sagte sie. Sesshomaru hatte sich schon ein Stück entfernt und als er sah, wie sich die anderen zum Aufbruch machen, wandte er sich ab und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Sie brachen auf. Rasch hatte sich eine Reihenfolge heraus kristallisiert. Sesshomaru ging voran, nur wenige Schritte neben ihm versetzt, ging seine Gefährtin, dann folgte Ben und rechts von ihm, nur einen Schritt zurück, folgte Yanthana.

Ben machte schnell seine Ankündigung vom vorherigen Tag wahr. Er stellte Fragen, dass Yanthana die Ohren brummten. So gut wie möglich, antwortete sie ihm. Das fing an über ihre Familie, über Youkai im Allgemeinen und auch über das, was im Tempel passiert war. Doch gerade bei dem Thema hielt sie sich zurück. Sie hatte nicht gesehen, wie Katsushiro Kanna umgebracht hatte, Sie vermutete jedoch, dass er es gewesen war. Doch letzte Zweifel blieben. Yanthana wusste, wie sehr Ben seinen ehemaligen Professor verehrte und wollte ihn nicht mit der grausamen Wahrheit konfrontieren. Noch nicht, denn irgendwann würde sich der wahre Charakter von ihm offenbaren.

Mit einem Mal blieb Ben stehen. "Sag mal… wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er. Yanthana wandte halb den Kopf über die Schulter. Ihre Miene war ernst geworden. "Normalerweise fragt man eine Dame nicht nach dem Alter. Willst du das wirklich wissen?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

Ben nickte. "Sonst hätte ich dich nicht gefragt."

"Ich wurde Ende der Edo-Periode geboren. (1603-1868) Am 15 Mai 1849 um genau zu sein."

Ben wurde bleich. "Mein Gott!", war alles, was er hervorstieß. Yanthana sah ihn an. Ihr Gesicht war eine regungslose Maske verwandelt. "Du wolltest es wissen. Ich sah, wie das Shogunat fiel und ich erlebte, wie der Kaiser wieder eingesetzt wurde. Ich sah alle großen Kriege der letzten Jahre. Ben... vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, das ich...", sie verstummte und sah starr geradeaus. "Ich lebe länger als ein normaler Mensch. Es ist das dämonische Erbe in mir. Es kann nicht gut gehen." Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und ging mit großen Schritten vorwärts.

Ben sah ihr wie erstarrt nach. Es dauerte, bis er sich aus seiner Regungslosigkeit gelöst hatte. Da waren die anderen schon fast vor ihm verschwunden. Er beeilte sich sie wieder einzuholen. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, das Yanthana ungefähr in seinem Alter war. Er warf ihr einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Sie schien still geworden zu sein, nach ihrem Geständnis und es tat ihm schon leid, dass er sie dazu überredet hatte, es ihm zu sagen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die beiden wieder fast unbeschwert das Gespräch fortsetzten konnten. Sie begegneten keinen Menschen auf ihrem Weg. Um Dörfer wurde ein großer Bogen gemacht. Nur Wald umgab sie.

Es war ein trüber Tag. Es wurde nicht richtig hell. Der Himmel war von grauen Wolken überzogen hinter denen sich die Sonne verbarg. Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Längst war der Vormittag fast vorbei, als sie eine große kahle Felswand erreichten.

"Wir sind da", hörte Ben die Stimme von Ayaka. Er unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Yanthana und sah sich um. Der Ort wirkte so abseits der Welt, wie man es sich nur vorstellen konnte. Nur die Stimmen des Waldes umgaben sie. Der breite Weg, der bis zur Felswand führte, von dort hinter ihnen in den Wald verschwand und sogar Reifenspuren aufwies, wie Ben nun erst bemerkte, passte so gar nicht hierher.

Die Gruppe war stehen geblieben. Sesshomaru wandte sich um und sah Yanthana an. Ben ignorierte er völlig. "Deine Entscheidung", sagte er.

Yanthana nickte. "Ich stehe zu meinem Wort, Taishou."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte sich Sesshomaru um und ging auf die Felswand zu. Ben stockte der Atem, als er sah, wie der Youkai förmlich in dem Gestein versank und auf einmal nicht mehr zu sehen war. Genau dasselbe passierte mit Ayaka, die ihrem Gefährten nur wenige Schritte darauf folgte.

Ben hob die Hand und zeigte mit zittrigen Fingen auf den für ihn so undurchdringlich aussehenden Felsen."Hast du das gesehen? Wie..."

"Das wirst du gleich selbst feststellen", sagte Yanthana und fasste nach seiner Hand. Unwillkürlich schlossen sich seine Finger fest um ihre und er folgte ihr, als sie vorwärts ging. Ben sah, wie die Wand näher rückte. Er hob den Kopf und die Felsen ragten über ihn in den Himmel mit jedem Schritt, den er näher kam, hatte er das Gefühl die Wand würde sich über ihn noch mehr aufrichten. Als er den Kopf nach vorne wandte, konnte er gerade noch in letzter Sekunde verhindern, dass er zurückzuckte. Direkt vor seiner Nasenspitze, sah er den rauen Felsen der nächste Schritt musste ihn im wahrsten Sinne gegen die Wand laufen lassen. Unbewusst hob er die Hand um den Aufprall abzufangen.

Dann der nächste Schritt....

Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Ein Gefühl, ob man über den Boden schweben würde. Sein Magen sackte bis in die Knie. Der einzige Halt war Yanthana's Hand, die seine warm und fest umschloss.

"Gleich vorbei", hörte er ihre leise beruhigenden Worte.

Das war es in der Tat. Mit einem Mal wurde es so schlagartig hell um ihn, dass er geblendet die Augen schloss. Er hob die Hand wie ein Schirm vor die Stirn und blinzelte. Vor ihm erstreckte sich freies Land. Ein breiter Weg führte in eine weite Ebene mit Feldern, dichten dunklen Wäldern und Flüssen. In der Ferne sah er eine Erhebung und darauf die Konturen eines Schlosses. Ein alt japanischen Schloss, wie es im Mittelalter gegeben hatte. Nicht weit davon konnte er die glitzernde Fläche eines großen Sees ausmachen und die Rauchfahnen nahe dem Ufer wiesen auf ein Dorf oder kleine Stadt hin.

"Willkommen auf der _verborgenen Insel der Youkai_. Im Herrschaftsbereich des Inu no Taishou", sagte Ayaka an und beschrieb mit dem rechten Arm eine ausholende Bewegung.

"WOW...", machte Ben und ließ die Hand sinken. Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an der Landschaft. Den Horizont konnte er nicht erkennen. Wie groß war diese Insel? Und welche der vor gelagerten Inseln konnte das sein? Er wandte sich an Yanthana und bemerkte, erst jetzt, dass er ihre Hand noch festhielt. Rasch löste er den Griff und meinte noch für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde Bedauern in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

"Welche der Inseln ist das?", fragte er.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Yanthana's volle Lippen. Sie war spürbar entspannter. "Keine die auf einer Landkarte eingezeichnet ist. Der Name verborgene Insel ist nicht umsonst. Durch Magie wird dieses Eiland vor allen Blicken verborgen. Ein Bannkreis umgibt uns und sichert dieses letzte Refugium, wo wir Youkai, Hanyou oder auch Menschen in Frieden miteinander leben können."

"Magie?"

"Eine mächtige Magie. Die Magie der Sonnengöttin Amaterasu. Doch diese Geschichte erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal (ich ebenfalls). Komm, wir kehren erst mal in unser Dorf zurück. Dort wirst du auch meine Eltern kennenlernen", sagte Yanthana und fügte hinzu."Vielleicht treffen wir sie auch schon vorher. Unsere Ankunft sollte nicht verborgen geblieben sein."

Wieder machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als die drei Youkai stehen blieben. Ben tat es ihnen gleich und lauschte. Doch außer den Vögeln, die sich lauthals in den Wipfeln der Bäume stritten, die den Weg säumten, konnte er nichts wahrnehmen.

Schon wollte er fragen, was los sei, da kniete sich Yanthana schon hin und streckte die Arme aus. "Bin ich froh dich zu sehen... Kirara."

Wie aus dem nichts heraus erschien eine kleine Katze auf den Weg und sprang mit großen Sätzen auf die junge Hanyou zu. Yanthana schloss sie zärtlich in die Arme und richtete sich wieder auf. Freudig streichelte sie der Katze das lohfarbene Fell. Begeistertes Schnurren war die Antwort auf die Liebkosung. Ben tat näher und fand sich augenblicklich einem glühenden Augenpaar gegenüber, begleitet mit einem warnenden Fauchen.

"UPS!", machte er und hob Friedens bezeugend die Hände. "Keine Panik. Ich komm dir schon nicht zu nahe."

"Was soll das Kirara? Er ist mein Freund. Sei nett zu ihm", schalt Yanthana die Katze und kraulte sie hinter den schwarzen Ohren. Ben sah sie überrascht an. ~_Freund?~, _durchzucke es ihn freudig. Dachte Yanthana wirklich so von ihm? Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er sie beobachtete, wie sie mit verzücktem Gesicht über die Katze gebeugt dastand und die kraulte. "_Freund"_ hatte sie ihn genannt. Vielleicht gab es ja doch Hoffnung, für einen von ihm heimlich gehegten Wunsch.

"Alles in Ordnung?", hörte er Yanthana's Frage, und wurde aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen.

"Oh ja...", stotterte Ben verlegen und hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht seine Gedanken hatte lesen können. Kirara hatte offensichtlich die Worte der Hanyou verstanden. Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf einmal auf Ben zu. Unwillkürlich fing er sie auf. Mit ihren großen, gelben Augen musterte sie ihn und ihr kleiner Körper bebte, durch ihr Schnurren. Fasziniert fuhr Ben den Konturen ihres Körpers nach. "Eine Youkai?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach, obwohl die beiden Schwänze eigentlich einen klare Sprache waren. "Ja, eine sehr alte Freundin der Familie", antwortete Ayaka und Ben konnte deutlich die Zuneigung zu der kleinen Katze in der Stimme der Youkai hören.

Ayaka wandte den Kopf und ihr Blick glitt über die Felshänge der Berge und die Wälder. "Sie wird wahrscheinlich mit Inu Yasha auf Patrouille gewesen sein und uns bemerkt haben", sagte sie.

"Mein Halbbruder wird sicherlich ebenfalls bald auftauchen. Trotz seiner wenig ausgebildeten Nase sollte er doch in der Lage sein unsere Ankunft zu wittern", warf Sesshomaru ein. Ayaka lachte auf. "Das werde ich ihm sagen."

Sesshomaru wandte den Kopf zu ihr um. "Mach das. Ich freue mich immer, wenn er versucht mich zu einem Kampf aufzufordern, den er sowieso wie immer verlieren wird."

"Willkommen bei uns zu Hause. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen", sagte Yanthana und schlug Ben freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

* * *

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln musterte Katsushiro die Felswand, die sich vor ihm erhob. Zielsicher hatte das Schwert ihn hierher geführt. Ein Beben fuhr durch die Klinge. "Geschickt gemacht. Magie der Götter. Doch vor mir könnt ihr euch nicht verbergen. Ich finde euch immer und überall", entfuhr es ihm.

Bald würde er am Ziel seiner Wünsche und Träume sein. Bald würde er die vernichten, denen er ewige Rache geschworen hatte. Mit entschlossen Schritten ging er auf die Wand zu und im nächsten Moment wurde er von der Magie erfasst.

Das nächste, was er sah, waren Wälder und Felder, die sich vor ihm in friedlicher Idylle ausbreiteten. Keiner ahnte, dass die Apokalypse persönlich das verborgene Areal betreten hatte.

* * *

Ein trüber Tag. Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und hier unter den Bäumen herrschte fahles Zwielicht. Die Hundohren Inu Yasha's zuckten, als er lauschend den Kopf drehte. Doch nur die Laute der Tiere war zu hören. Von der Ferne erklang das dumpfe Rauschen des Flusses. Für einen Moment hielt er inne und überlegte, ob er wirklich soweit gehen sollte. Schließlich gab er nach. Die Schlucht der Nebel war nicht weit entfernt. Bis dorthin aber nicht weiter.

Mit weiten Sprüngen lief Inu Yasha vorwärts. Das lange silberfarbene Haar wehte wie eine Fahne hinter ihm her. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Vor ihm teilte sich der Boden als ob ein Riese mit einem gewaltigen Schwerthieb vor Urzeiten die Felsen gespalten hatte. Graue Nebelschwaden verhinderten, dass man den Grund der Schlucht erkennen konnte. Sie waren auch der Grund für den Namen. Die Nebelschlucht.

Suchend sah sich der Hanyou um. Doch auch hier konnte er nichts Auffälliges oder Verdächtiges ausmachen, das auf das Eindringen von Fremden hinwies. Der Wind drehte und eine Brise brachte einen bekannten Geruch mit. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und ein freudiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Tochter war anscheinend wieder zurück.

Inu Yasha wandte sich um und erstarrte.

Direkt hinter ihm stand ein Mann, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Großgewachsen, schlank mit schwarzen Haaren. Einem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht in dem die dunklen, stechenden Augen auffielen. Er war in Jeans und Pullover bekleidet, mit einer dunklen Jacke darüber. Dazu passte der breite Ledergürtel mit der schwarzen Schwertscheide überhaupt nicht, die er der linken Hüfte trug.

Das alles nahm Inu Yasha in Sekundenbruchteilen in sich auf und auch die verblüffende Tatsache, dass er den Mann überhaupt nicht hatte näherkommen gehört, oder gespürt hatte. Vorsichtig sog er die Luft ein.

Keine Witterung.

Es schien, als ob er gar nicht vorhanden war. Eine dunkle Erinnerung blitzte in Inu Yasha auf. Ein kleines Mädchen, bleich, weiß, wie der Schnee. Kanna, das Nichts........

"Ich habe dich schneller gefunden, als ich gedacht habe", unterbrach der Mann seine Gedanken, bevor Inu Yasha sie beenden konnte.

"Wer zum Teufel bist du? Und wie kommst du hierher?", stieß Inu Yasha wütend aus und duckte sich leicht. Seine gesamten Muskeln spannten sich an.

"Teufel ist gut. Doch mein Name ist Katsushiro. Das sollst du zumindest wissen, bevor du stirbst", abgrundtiefer Hass schwang dem Hanyou entgegen. Die rechte Hand von Katsushiro fuhr unter die Jacke und als er sie wieder hervorzog schimmerte der matte Lauf einer Pistole zwischen seinen Fingern.

Die schwarze Mündung der Waffe richtete sich unheilverkündend auf die Brust des Hanyou....

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 12**

Inu Yasha blickt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes dem Tod in's Auge. Katsushiro kennt keine Gnade, denn er hat ein Motto: "**Mein ist die Rache**!"

Und so lautet auch der Titel des nächsten Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	13. Die Rache ist mein

Heute geht das nächste Kapitel von "Erwachen" online, während "Rin's Reise" diese Woche eine Pause macht.

Katsuhiro hat es geschafft auf die verborgene Insel der Youkai zu kommen. Und Inu Yasha ist der Erste, der mit dem Professor Bekanntschaft macht.

**

* * *

**

Die Rache ist mein

"Was soll das?", fragte Inu Yasha und sah verblüfft auf die Waffe, die Katsushiro auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Die schwarze Mündung zeigte genau auf seine Brust.

"Ich werde dich töten", antwortete der Mann kaltblütig. Wilder Triumph zeichnete sich auf seinen Zügen ab. Die Hand, die die Waffe hielt, zitterte nicht. "Diesmal werde ich es gleich richtig machen. Stirb, du verfluchter Hanyou!"

**PENG!**

Der Schuss hallte laut. Inu Yasha riss die Augen auf, als er den Einschlag in der Brust spürte. Augenblicklich schmeckte er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge. Seine Hand fuhr zur seiner linken Brustseite. Fast überrascht sah er sie an, sie war voller Blut. In diesem Moment erfasste ihn der Schmerz wie eine heiße Welle. Er stöhnte auf und taumelte zurück. Sein linker Fuß trat ins Leere. Inu Yasha schrie auf, als er die Balance verlor und nach hinten umfiel. Er sah die Felswände der Schlucht im Flug an sich vorbeirasen.

"Du Bastard! So leicht wirst du mir nicht entkommen", schrie wütend Katsushiro auf und rannte los. Hart an der Kante stoppte er und richtete die Mündung der Waffe in die Tiefe. Wie Donnerhall peitschten die Schüsse durch die Schlucht. Doch der fallende Körper des Hanyou verschwand in den aufwallenden Nebelschwaden.

Schwer atmend stand Katsushiro an dem Rand der Schlucht und starrte mit brennenden Augen in die Tiefe. "Bastard!", fluchte er und sah sich hektisch um. In unmittelbarer Nähe sah er die aufgetürmten Felsen.

Er steckte die Waffe weg und lief hin. Rasch musterte er die Lage. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Damit würde er auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er rannte in den Wald zurück. Seine Augen irrten umher, auf der Suche nach dem passenden Werkzeug.

Ein Ast, den ein Blitz vom Baum fast abgetrennt hatte, erschien ihm für sein Vorhaben geeignet. Mit aller Macht riss er an ihm. Mit einem Knirschen gaben die letzten Verbindungen der Rinde nach und mit einem Mal hielt er den Ast in den Hä achtete nicht auf die Schürfwunden, die die raue Rinde ihm zugefügt hatte.

Er schleifte den schweren Ast bis zu der Kante der Schlucht und rammte ihn so gut es ging unter die Felsen. Dann drückte er mit aller Macht. Schweiß brach ihm aus, doch es rührte sich nichts.

"Los ... bewegt euch... endlich", schrie er seinen Frust heraus. Mit aller Wucht warf Katsuhiro sein gesamtes Gewicht auf den Stamm. Er spürte den Ruck bis in die Fußspitzen. Mit einem Knirschen begannen sich die Felsen zu bewegen. Noch einmal mobilisierte er sämtliche Kräfte.

Die gesamte Masse kam in Bewegung und die ersten Brocken stützen in die Schlucht. Ihres Haltes beraubt, brach die Geröllmasse auseinander und stürzte mit donnerndem Getöse in die Schlucht.

"JAAA!", schrie Katsushiro und riss jubelnd die Arme hoch. Er trat an den Rand und sah in die Tiefe.

Die Nebelschwaden verhinderten den Blick, doch er konnte hören, wie die Felsen in die Tiefe stürzten und donnernd auf den Grund der Schlucht aufkamen

"Dieses Mal bist du endgültig erledigt, du jämmerlicher Hanyou", murmelte er und seine Augen glänzten wie im Wahn. Er hob den Kopf und sah in Richtung Wald. Doch er vor seinem inneren Auge sah er nicht die Schönheit der Natur, sondern es erschien das Bild einer Frau, mit schwarzen, langen Haaren.

"Diesmal wirst du mein, Kikyou. Nein, heute bist du ja Kagome. Irgendwie passend. Wir beide sind die Wiedergeburten der Personen, die im Grunde genommen vom Schicksal schon immer füreinander bestimmt waren. Und jetzt... jetzt wird unser Traum endlich Wirklichkeit."

Ohne einen Blick auf den Ort seines Verbrechens zu werfen, verschwand er in den Schatten der Bäume. Für ihn war Inu Yasha schon längst und endlich nach all der Zeit Geschichte.

* * *

"Irgendetwas braut sich zusammen. Ich habe ein verdammt unangenehmes Gefühl",murmelte Yanthana, während sich die kleine Gruppe langsam einen Weg bahnte. Auf einmal bleiben die drei Inuyoukai wie angewurzelt stehen. Ben rannte Yanthana fast noch um, so plötzlich und unerwartet erfolgte der Stopp.

"Hey!", machte er. "Was ist los?"

Doch von den drei kam keine Antwort. Sie starrten nur reglos in die Ferne. Ben sah, wie sich Yanthana Nasenflügel weiteten, als sie scharf die Luft einsog.

"Blut!", hörte er die Stimme Ayaka's leise und Ben rann ein Schauder bei diesen Worten über den Rücken.

"Vater!", murmelte Yanthana und ihre Wangen wurden bleich.

Ben vernahm ein leises Fauchen neben sich und wandte den Kopf. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei sprang er zur Seite. Wo eben noch ein kleines, zugegeben merkwürdig aussehendes Kätzchen gestanden hatte, stand nur eine annähernd ponygroße Raubkatze mit fast Unterarm langen Reißzähnen.

"Spring auf!", rief Yanthana und zeigte auf Kirara.

"Was?", entgegnete Ben fassungslos. "Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich DA drauf setze?" Energisch schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich unsanft am Kragen gepackt. Eine andere Hand bekam seinen Hosenbund zu fassen und mit einem Mal fühlte Ben sich hochgehoben und auf den Rücken der großen Raubkatze gesetzt.

"Keine Diskussion", erklang die kühle Stimme Sesshomaru's neben ihn auf. "Entweder das... oder wir lassen dich zurück."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der silberhaarige Youkai um und war nach einem Wimpernschlag schon zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Auch die Stelle, wo Ayaka soeben noch gestanden hatte, war leer.

"Halt dich einfach gut fest", rief Yanthana. "Kirara macht das schon!" Und folgte ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante dann mit langen Sprüngen.

"Hey, ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach so zurücklassen..." schrie Ben den davon eilenden nach. Er fühlte, wie die gewaltigen Muskeln der Raubkatze sich unter ihm zusammenzogen. "Oh, mein Gott", entwich es ihm. Hastig krallte er seine Hände in das dichte Nackenfell der Katze. Doch anstatt einen riesigen Satz nach vorne zu machen, wie er es erwartet hatte, ging es aufwärts in den Himmel.

"SCHEISSE!", entfuhr es Ben laut.

Dann war er völlig damit beschäftigt nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Der Wind trieb ihn die Tränen in die Augen. Seine Fingerknöchel schimmerten weiß durch seine Haut, so fest krallte er sich in das Fell. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Adern. Nur zögernd wagte er einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick.

"Oh, mein Gott", murmelte er, als er in die Tiefe blickte und die Wipfel der Bäume unter sich vorbei gleiten sah. Täuschte er sich, oder loderten da sogar kleine Flammen um die Füße seines ungewöhnlichen Reittieres?

Rasch hob Ben wieder den Kopf und verstärkte seinen Griff in das weiche Nackenhaar der Katze. Der Wind trieb die Tränen in seine Augen. Nur verschwommen konnte er die davoneilenden Gestalten von Yanthana und den beiden anderen erkennen. Immer wieder verdeckten Bäume die Sicht. Der Flug wurde langsamer und Ben konnte die steilen Wände einer Schlucht ausmachen, in die Kirara langsam hinab sank. Nebelschwaden breiteten sich aus und als sie schließlich auf den Boden aufsetzten, atmete er erleichtert aus.

Yanthana und anderen standen schon da. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie so schnell die steilen Felswände heruntergekommen waren, doch war das wohl gerade auch nicht sehr wichtig. Dunkle Schemen waren in den grauen Schwaden zu erkennen. Staub lag noch in der Luft und legte sich schwer auf die Zunge und brannte in der Nase.

"Ein Felsrutsch?", fragte Ben und stieg mit etwas steifen Bewegungen von dem Rücken der dämonischen Katze. Yanthana sah ihn fehlendlich an. Ben erschrak, als er die große Sorge in ihrem Gesicht sah. "Bitte hilf uns suchen. Hier irgendwo muss Inu Yasha sein. Er ist wahrscheinlich verschüttet. Bitte hilf uns ihn zu suchen."

Ben nickte nur. Hier war offensichtlich keine Zeit Fragen zu stellen, das konnte warten. Der junge Mann machte sich daran, über die Felsen zu klettern. Augenblicklich folgten die anderen ihm.

* * *

Geräusche waren das erste, was Inu Yasha wieder wahrnahm. Mal leise... mal lauter. Ein Rascheln... ein Klirren, manchmal so schrill, das es wehtat. Benommen versuchte er sich zu bewegen, doch ein schweres Gewicht lag auf ihm und drückte ihn zu Boden. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Schmerzen tobten in seiner Brust und er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr einen einzigen heilen Knochen mehr im Leib zu haben.

Jemand näherte sich und rief etwas. Einen Namen. "INU YASHA!"

Das war sein Name, daran konnte er sich genau erinnern, das andere war wie hinter einer Nebelwand verborgen. Und dann kam der Schmerz. Er überflutete ihn und ließ ihn sich wünschen, wieder bewusstlos zu sein. Der ganze Körper war wie eine einzige pochende Wunde. Er wollte schreien, auf sich aufmerksam machen, doch ihm fehlte die Luft irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben. Nur ein ersticktes Wimmern kam über seine aufgesprungenen Lippen.

"Ich habe ihn!" Ben arbeitete sich gerade über die herumliegenden Felsbrocken. Erst war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, doch jetzt erkannte er, dass der Gegenstand, den er erblickt hatte, ein Arm war, bedeckt von rotem Stoff. Den Rest des Körpers konnte er nicht erkennen. Sein Ruf war nicht ungehört verhallt. Neben ihm erschienen mit großen Sprüngen Yanthana, ihre Tante und ihr Onkel.

~_Dämon müsste man sein_~, seufzte Ben lautlos. Diese Leichtigkeit war in solchen Situationen wirklich hilfreich. Ben überwand das letzte Hindernis und erreichte die Stelle, als die übrigen schon regungslos dastanden.

Scharf sog Ben die Luft ein. Halb unter Steinen begraben lag ein Mann. Für Ben war das eindeutig eine Leiche. So etwas konnte keiner überlebt haben. Schon wollte er sich an Yanthana wenden, um ihr Trost zu spenden, als er ihren angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Keine Spur von Trauer, nur äußerste Konzentration. Jetzt glitt sogar ein erleichtertes Lächeln über ihre Lippen.

"Den Göttern sei Dank! Er lebt!"

"Man kann vieles über diesen sturköpfigen Hanyou sagen, aber nicht, das er sich leicht umbringen lässt." Dieser sachliche Kommentar von Sesshomaru brachte den verschütteten Inu Yasha endgültig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er stöhnte laut auf. Mit aller Macht brachte er ein paar Wörter zusammen und presste sie über seine rauen, aufgesprungen Lippen. "Verdammt... Schwatzt da... nicht rum... Holt... mich lieber... hier raus!"

Sie packten alle mit an. Sesshomaru, Ayaka, Yanthana und sogar Ben. Gemeinsam wuchteten sie die Felsen zur Seite und befreiten den darunter begrabenen Körper. Endlich schwand der Druck von Inu Yasha's Brust und er konnte freier atmen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war vollständig befreit. Sesshomaru packte seinen Halbbruder an den Schultern und lehnte ihn an einen der Felsen, damit er halbwegs aufrecht sitzen konnte.

"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er dann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Yanthana kniete sich neben ihren Vater nieder und schob ihn den Haori und das Untergewand zur Seite, da sie den großen Blutfleck gesehen hatte, der den Stoff noch dunkler färbte.

Scharf sog sie die Luft ein, als sie die Brust freigelegt hatte und die Verletzung sah. Erschocken hob sie den Kopf. "Vater... das ist nicht vom Sturz, dass ist eine Schusswunde."

~_Vater?~, _Ben starrte fassungslos den Mann an, dessen Haar dieselbe silberfarbene Schattierung hatte, wie das von Sesshomaru. Dieser Mann war Yanthana's Vater? Dann war er der halbdämonische Elternteil, während ihre Mutter wohl dann der menschliche Teil gewesenen war. Am liebsten hätte Ben ihm einige Fragen gestellt, doch er fühlte mehr als deutlich, dass andere Sachen erst mal wichtiger waren.

Inu Yasha hatte erschöpft die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie nun. "Katsushiro!", stieß er dann mit einem dumpfen Knurren hervor. "Dieser Mistkerl hat auf mich geschossen und dann, als wäre das nicht genug, den Felsrutsch ausgelöst, damit ich nie wieder auftauche."

Die Nennung des Namens hatte Ben zutiefst erschüttert. So hieß sein Professor. Waren der Mörder und sein Professor, der ihn hierhergeholt hatte, dem er alles Wissen zu verdanken hatte, dass er in den letzten Jahren angehäuft hatte, waren sie ein und dieselbe Person?

"Meinen Sie Professor Katsushiro?", platzte Ben hervor und sah sich mit einem Mal unvermittelt als Mittelpunkt der Blicke aller Versammelten.

Inu Yasha starrte ihn an. "Wer bist du denn? Dich kenne ich nicht!"

Yanthana legte ihrem Vater beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. "Er gehört zu mir. Er ist vertrauenswürdig. Ich erkläre dir später, wer er ist. Doch hat er Recht? Ist es Professor Katsushiro gewesen?"

"Keine Ahnung ob dieser Mistkerl ein Professor war, aber er hieß Katsushiro, dass hat er mir gesagt. Warum er auf mich geschossen hat, entzieht sich allerdings meiner Kenntnis und jeglicher Vorstellung. Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wie er das Portal finden konnte."

"Warum zum Teufel sollte Katsushiro versuchen dich umzubringen?", fragte Ben, der sich seinen Professor noch immer nicht als kaltblütigen Mörder vorstellen konnte.

Inu Yasha richtete sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. "Genau diese Frage werde ich dem Mistkerl mit Hilfe von Tessaiga auch stellen... AH, verdammt, tut das weh."

Ben konnte kaum glauben, dass sich überhaupt ein Wesen mit solchen Verletzungen bewegen konnte. Die Schusswunde war nicht die einzige Verwundung, die die entblößte Brust des Hanyou zierte. Doch seit er in dieses Land gekommen war, passierten nur noch verrückte Sachen. Ben wollte gar nicht genau wissen, was ein Tessaiga war.

Mit einem Mal spürte er wie sich eine schmale Hand fest auf seine Schulter legte. Ben wandte den Kopf und sah Ayaka neben sich stehen. Ein Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte, huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Es wird sich alles aufklären. Was mit deinem Professor ist, hat keinerlei Auswirkungen auf dich. Yanthana hat gesagt, dass sie für dich bürgt. Also hast du unser Vertrauen."

Inu Yasha stemmte sich halb auf die beiden Ellenbogen. "Es geht mir einfach nicht in den Kopf. Warum wollte er mich töten? Ich kenne diesen Kerl doch nicht einmal und als er abgedrückt hat, sah ich soviel Hass in seinen Augen."

Ein eisiger Wind fuhr durch die Schlucht ohne, dass die Nebel sich bewegten und die Temperatur fiel innerhalb weniger Sekunden ab. Ben konnte sogar seinen Atem als weiße Schwaden vor seinen Lippen stehen sehen. Ein Ruck ging durch alle Youkai. Ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben, platzierten sich Ayaka und Sesshomaru mit einem Sprung so, dass sie die anderen drei im Falle eines Angriffs abschirmen konnten.

Die Nebelschwaden gerieten an einer Stelle in Bewegung und ein dunkelgrauer Schemen erschien in den Schwanden. Immer deutlicher wurde er, bis er schließlich vor ihnen stand.

_"Weil du, Inu Yasha, der einzige Grund dafür bist und jemals warst, dass er nie bekommen hat, was sein verdorbenes Herz sich ersehnte."_

"Mein Gott!", murmelte Inu Yasha zutiefst erschüttert. Wie in Trance streckte er die Hand aus. "Sango!"

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 13**

Ein „**Besuch aus dem Jenseits"** lässt unseren Freunden die Nackenhaare hochstehen. Kann Sango die drängenden Fragen beantworten? Und was hat Katsushiro vor?

Vielleicht haben sich einige gefragt, warum Katsuhiro sein Schwert nicht eingesetzt hat. Als er gegen Yanthana kämpfte, lag zwischen ihm und der jungen Hanyou eine gewisse Entfernung. Nun stand er Inu Yasha jedoch direkt gegenüber. Noch scheut Katsuhiro eine direkte Konfrontation mit Tessaiga. Er dachte, dass die Schusswaffe in dieser Situation die bessere Waffe war.

Wie es sich herausstellte, war das jedoch ein Fehler.

Einige Fragen, was Katsuhiro nun vorhat wird das nächste Kapitel beantworten. Bis dahin

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	14. Besuch aus dem Jenseits

Hallöchen ihr Lieben,

ein neues Kapitel geht online. Endlich. Nach langer Zeit habe ich es geschafft, mich mal wieder an den Rechner zu setzen.

Eine kleine Zusammenfassung nach all der Zeit: Yanthana, die Tochter von Inu Yasha und Kagome wird durch einen Auftrag in ihr Heimatland zurückgerufen. Dort soll sie den Transport eines Artefakts bewachen. Auf der Reise lernt sie Ben Hopkins kennen. Der junge Mann ist Archäologe und arbeitet im Auftrag von Professor Katsushiro Yamagata.

Der Auftrag erweist sich als heimtückischer als erwartet. Katsushiro entpuppt sich als die Wiedergeburt von Onigumo und wie vor all den Jahren plant er auch in der Neuzeit wahrlich nichts Gutes.

Die Youkai leben inzwischen auf einer verborgenen Insel. Dorthin gelang Katsushiro und prompt läuft ihm Inu Yasha in die Arme. Der Hanyou hat eine äußerst schmerzhaft und fast tödliche Begegnung mit dem Professor. Noch weiß Inu Yasha nicht genau mit wem er es zu tun hat, doch ein Besuch aus dem Jenseits wird vielleicht bei der Aufklärung helfen.

Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und auch in dieser Geschichte Sango eine kleine Rolle zu geben. Sie versucht verzweifelt ihre alten Freunde vor der drohenden Gefahr zu warnen, die sich in ihr Refugium eingeschlichen hat. Doch leider kommt ihre Warnung zu spät und sie kann nur noch enthüllen, wer Katsushiro in Wahrheit ist

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Besuch aus dem Jenseits**

Ben starrte auf die Frau, die dort als schimmernder Schemen stand. Sie war nicht deutlich und scharf umrissen, sondern schien irgendwie transparent und die Konturen zerflossen auch manchmal. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen gesamten Körper und das lag nicht allein, an der unnatürlichen Kälte, die sich ausgebreitet hatte. Eine Kälte, die direkt aus dem Jenseits zu kommen schien. Genau das war für Ben auch die einzige Erklärung, hier vor ihnen stand ein Geist.

EIN GEIST!

Es wurde immer verrückter. Er sah, wie Ayaka einen Schritt auf die Erscheinung zutrat und dann stockte. In den ausdrucksvollen Augen der Dämonin, sah er Tränen schimmern. "Sango-chan..."

Dieser Geist musste jemand sein, den alle hier gekannt hatten. Mit dieser Annahme lag Ben jedoch falsch. Auch für Yanthana war der Anblick dieser schon legendären Taiyija ein Schock. Die junge Hanyou kannte die Nachfahren, der Jägerin und des Mönchs. Nie hatte ihre Familie den Kontakt ganz abreißen lassen. Doch die wahre Jägerin hier vor sich zu sehen, war etwas ganz anderes. So musste Sango zu der Zeit ausgesehen haben, als Yanthana's Mutter und ihr Vater noch jung gewesen waren. Schwarzes, langes Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt. Ihre schlanke, drahtige Gestalt in einen dunklen Kampfanzug gehüllt mit Verstärkungen an Knie, Schultern und Ellenbogen.

Unwillkürlich blickte Yanthana in die grauen Nebelschwaden in Erwartung auch den Mönch, Miroku, zu sehen, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Offenbar war Sango allein hier erschienen. Doch warum? Yanthana erinnerte sich an die Worte, die die Taiyija ausgesprochen hatte, als sie erschienen war und endlich stieg eine dunkle Ahnung in ihr auf, wer ihr gemeinsamer Gegner war.

Inu Yasha hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefangen. "Sango... was machst du hier?", stellte er die Frage und kam sich dabei irgendwie seltsam vor. Die Jägerin war vor Jahrhunderten gestorben.

_"Ich will euch warnen. Doch wie ich sehe, komme ich fast schon zu spät. Tut mir leid, Inu Yasha, doch die Grenze zwischen dem Jenseits und dem Diesseits zu überwinden, kostet einige Anstrengung. Ich kann auch nicht sehr lange bleiben. Seid gewarnt. Der ewige Kreislauf von Sterben und Widergeburt hat ein Geschöpf erschaffen, das Welten erschüttern kann."_

"Genauer. Keine Rätsel", forderte Sesshomaru knapp. Dem Youkai sah man keinerlei Überraschung über den unvermuteten Besuch an.

Unbeeindruckt von der Aufforderung fuhr Sango fort. _"In dieser Zeit geboren mit dem Wissen seines früheren Lebens in der Vergangenheit, versucht er erneut das zu bekommen, was ihm damals nicht gelang."_

"Den Namen!", knurrte nun auch Inu Yasha ungeduldig.

Sango legte leicht den Kopf schief und ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge. _"Onigumo... es ist Onigumo!"_

"Onigumo ist tot!", schrie Inu Yasha. Sein Herz hatte bei der Nennung dieses Namens fast ausgesetzt. "Er ist vernichtet. Zerfallen zu Staub und Asche..."

_"... und wiedergeboren mit demselben Verlangen nach dem Shikon no Tama und seiner Trägerin."_

Inu Yasha verlor den letzten Rest Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Er war so blass und seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter schweren Atemzügen, dass Yanthana besorgt nach seiner Hand griff. "Es ist Katsushiro, nicht wahr? Er ist Onigumo's Wiedergeburt", sagte Yanthana in die angespannte Stille hinein.

Sango drehte den Kopf zu ihr und nickte. _"Du hast Recht. Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich spüre schon den Sog, der mich zurückzieht. Inu Yasha, du musst dich beeilen, sonst gewinnt er und du verlierst alles, was dir lieb und teuer ist. Haltet ihn auf und schickt ihn wieder in die Hölle zurück, aus der er kam. Doch passt auf. Er hat ... Waffe..." _Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und Sangos Gestalt verblasste immer mehr. _"Er... ruft... Geschöpfe der Hölle… Feuer. Unsichtbar... Schwer zu bekämpfen..."_

Nur noch bruchstückhaft kamen ihre Worte an. In ihrem verblassenden Gesicht sah man die Bemühungen an noch einen Moment länger in der Welt der Lebenden zu bleiben, doch es war vergebens. Sie verschwand und wie ein allerletzter Gruß wehten ihre letzten Worte durch die weißen Schwaden. _"... bis wir uns wieder sehen..."_

* * *

Mit fiebrigem Blick starrte Katsushiro durch die Büsche auf sie, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Saugte jedes Detail von ihrer Erscheinung tief in sich auf. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar. Die ebenmäßige Haut. Die geschickten Finger, die behutsam die Kräuter herauszogen und in den Korb legten. Ihre wundervollen braunen Augen. Schon bald würde ihr Blick auf ihm liegen und er würde sie niemals wieder gehen lassen. Diesmal würde er alles richtig machen. Von Anfang an. Der erste Schritt war schon getan. Der verfluchte Hanyou war endgültig aus dem Weg.

Niemand würde ihn jetzt noch aufhalten.

Wieder überkamen ihn die Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit. Einer fernen Vergangenheit und aus einem anderen Leben. Sie zeigten die schlanke Gestalt einer jungen Frau in der traditionellen Tracht einer Miko, wie sie sich neben ihn kniete und behutsam seine Wunden pflegte, die das schreckliche Feuer hinterlassen hatte. Zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, konnte er sie nur wortlos anstarren. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis seine Stimmbänder sich von den beißenden Rauchschwaden so erholt hatten, dass er die ersten Worte herauspressen konnte. Doch da hatte er sich schon rettungslos in die junge Frau mit dem Namen Kikyou verliebt.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem ruchlosen Banditenleben hatte er etwas Reines und Unschuldiges gefunden. Und jetzt war er ein Krüppel, abhängig von der Fürsorge dieser wunderschönen Frau. Die Tatsache, das er niemals körperlich dazu in der Lage sein würde, sie zu berühren, oder sich gar mit ihr zu vereinigen, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Gierig wartete er jeden Tag auf die Stunde, wenn sie zu ihm kam. Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau, wie es war, als sie das erste Mal nicht kam und die Pflege ihrer jüngeren Schwester, diesem kleinen vorlauten Balg mit dem Namen Kaede anvertraut hatte. Damals hatte er die Bestätigung bekommen, dass diese Miko wirklich etwas Besonders war. Nicht nur schön, sondern so mächtig, das man ihr das geheimnisvolle Juwel der vier Seelen anvertraut hatte.

Zuerst war es ein flüchtiger Gedanke gewesen, doch immer mehr und mehr hatte er von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Mit dem mächtigen Juwel wäre er in der Lage sich alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Ein reiches und sorgenfreies Leben und natürlich die Liebe dieser wunderschönen Miko. Doch das Juwel war unerreichbar für ihn, und mittlerweile, war ihm klargeworden, dass die junge Frau jemanden anderen liebte. Er hatte es gesehen, diesen bestimmten Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

Und da begann er zu hassen.

Diesen anderen, der es geschafft hatte Kikyou zu erobern. Und seinen eigenen Zustand, der alles verhinderte. Sein Herz gierte verzweifelt nach allem, was er nicht haben konnte. Das Juwel der vier Seelen, das ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen würde und die Liebe von Kikyou.

Doch dann waren sie gekommen. Die Dämonen, die seine verderbten Gedanken erspürt hatten und sie boten ihm die Lösung an. Wenn er sich ihnen überließ, ihnen seine Seele schenkte, würden sie ihm einen Körper geben, mit dem er sich alles zurückholen konnte.

Und er ging auf den Handel ein.

Doch dann lief alles aus dem Ruder. Die Dämonen waren mächtig und es gelang ihnen die vollständige Kontrolle über seinen Geist zu erhalten. Mit der Übernahme starb Onigumo, der Dieb, und es entstand Naraku der Halbdämon. Die erste Tat war, dass er das Band zerstörte, das den Hanyou, Inu Yasha, und die Miko, Kikyou, verband. Er säte Misstrauen Hass und verlor so letztendlich genau, das, was sich Onigumo ersehnt allem war in Naraku noch ein Stück von Onigumo verblieben.

Was für ein Schock war es gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal dieses junge Mädchen mit dem Namen Kagome entdecken musste. Diese Ähnlichkeit mit Kikyou war fast unheimlich. Schon bald bekam er die Erklärung, dass Kagome die Wiedergeburt der Priesterin war, aus einer fernen Zukunft, zurückgereist in die Vergangenheit. Doch dann kam die Entdeckung, dass Kikyou es irgendwie geschafft hatte den Tod zu überlisten. Seine Gefühle, die Gefühle von Onigumo, konnte selbst der Dämon Naraku nicht gänzlich töten. Doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, Kikyou zu töten und das Gleiche mit Kagome zu versuchen.

Am Ende war Naraku getötet worden.

Katsushiro hatte lange Zeit nicht gewusst, was das für Bilder und Gefühle waren, die ihn immer wieder von frühester Kindheit an heimsuchten. Doch nach und nach hatte er das Geheimnis gelüftet und nun wusste er, dass er im Grunde genommen Onigumo war und durch ein Wunder hatte er die Möglichkeit erhalten nun nach all der Zeit alles zu bekommen, was er sich jemals ersehnt hatte.

Wieder glitt ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Kagome und das Juwel der vier Seelen würden ihm gehören.

Schon heute... schon in wenigen Minuten.

* * *

Mit einem leisen Seufzer richtete sich Kagome auf. Ihr Blick glitt über das Kräuterfeld. Der tiefe Frieden, der sie immer erfüllte, wenn sie hier arbeitet, war ihr willkommen. Das Zwitschern der Vögel, der Wind, der sanft durch die Gräser strich und die Blätter der nahen Bäume zum Rauschen brachte. Hierher hatte sie sich oft zurückgezogen, wenn ihr Innerstes in Aufruhr war. Hier wurden die Sorgen immer ein Stück weniger bedrückend. So war es auch diesmal.

Die Sorge um ihre einzige Tochter saß tief. Nachdem Shippou von dem Telefonat erzählt hatte, fühlte sie etwas, wie eine dunkle Wolke näherkommen. Ein paar Mal hatte sie es noch versucht, Yanthana anzurufen, doch immer war der Ruf nicht durchgekommen.

Schweigen herrschte und damit kam die Angst. Hoffentlich ging es ihrer Kleinen gut. Die junge Hanyou war durchaus in der Lage sich selbst zu schützen und das dämonische Blut, das in ihren Adern floss gab ihr zusätzlich Kraft, aber dennoch war Kagome besorgt.

Gestern waren auch Ayaka und Sesshomaru aufgebrochen um Yanthana zu suchen. Und Inu Yasha patrouillierte seit dem frühen Morgen am Portal und in dem Randbezirk um irgendwelche mögliche Gefahren oder Eindringlinge aufzuspüren. Ihre Aufgabe war es hier auf Nachricht zu warten, vielleicht meldete sich Yanthana ja noch.

Kagome nahm wieder ihre Arbeit auf. Die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen waren ihr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

Auf einmal erstarrte sie.

Ein Schauder rann über ihren Rücken, als wenn sich eine dunkle Wolke vor die Sonne schob. Das eisige Gefühl breitet sich in ihrem gesamten Körper aus und ihr Herz raste.

**GEFAHR!**

Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich suchend um. In diesem Moment verfluchte sie die Idee allein hierher zu kommen. Das Feld war zwar nicht weit vom Dorf entfernt, doch wieder so weit, das man Hilfeschreie wohl nur schwerlich hören konnte. Wie hatte sie sich nur in der trügerischen Sicherheit der verborgenen Insel wiegen können?

"Hallo!"

Die tiefe Stimme, die direkt hinter ihr aufklang, ließ sie erstarren. Mit langsamen Bewegungen stand Kagome auf und drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein Mann. Schwarzes Haar, ein markantes Gesicht mit einem verwegenen Kinnbart und einer Narbe. Er war groß gewachsen und schlank. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einer Jeans und einer schwarzen Lederjacke, darunter ein dunkles Hemd. Was allerdings überhaupt nicht zu diesem Outfit passte, war die dunkle Schwertscheide, aus der der Griff eines Schwertes ragte, die sich an seiner linken Hüfte befand.

"Wer sind Sie? Und wie kommen Sie hierher?", fragte Kagome und konnte das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht verhindern. Obwohl dieser Mann wahrlich nicht bedrohlich aussah, hinterließ er bei der Frau einen kalten Schauder.

Sein Lächeln, das nun über sein Gesicht glitt, konnte diesem Eindruck nicht im Geringsten mildern. "Kein Willkommen? Schade... irgendwie enttäuscht mich das. Ich hatte gedacht, dass deine Miko-Kräfte sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte so weit entwickelt hätten, dass du mich erkennst...", erwiderte der Mann. "Mein Name ist Yamagata Katsushiro."

Der Name sagte Kagome überhaupt nichts und sie war sich sicher auch den dazugehörigen Mann, hier vor ihr, noch niemals zuvor gesehen zu haben. Allerdings war da etwas in ihr. Ein Gefühl, das sie ihn kennen musste. Das er kein Unbekannter war. Kagome zwang sich zur Ruhe und atmete tief durch. Sie lauschte in sich hinein und aktivierte ihre Mikosinne.

Ja... da war etwas Bekanntes an diesem Mann. Nicht richtig greifbar... nur die Gewissheit, dass er kein Freund war. Verzweifelt versucht sie herauszufinden, woher dieses Wissen kam. Fast hätte sie durch diese Konzentration übersehen, wie er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und auf sie zukam. "Bleiben Sie stehen", rief Kagome und streckte abwehrend die Hand aus.

Die einzige Antwort war ein wortloses Kopfschütteln. Kagome ging rückwärts. "Du entkommst mir sowieso nicht. Das Schicksal hat uns füreinander bestimmt. Es ist unausweichlich", sagte Katsushiro und seine Wangen hatten sich vor Aufregung gerötet.

Kagome biss sich vor Aufregung auf die Lippen. Was sollte sie tun? Ihn mit ihren spirituellen Kräften anzugreifen hatte keinen Sinn, denn er war ein Mensch. Und ein Schwert hatte sie nicht bei sich. Von Pfeil und Bogen ganz zu schweigen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre rechte Hand mit der sie noch immer den Griff der Hacke umschloss, mit der sie Unkraut gejätet hatte. Besser als nichts...

Katsushiro fühlte Triumph in sich aufsteigen, als er sah, wie Kagome stehenblieb und aufhörte zurückzuweichen. Allerdings übersah er das gefährliche Glitzern, das in ihren Augen aufglomm. Mit einer ernsthaften Gegenwehr rechnete er nicht. Kikyou war vor all den Jahrhunderten nicht in der Lage gewesen ernsthaft körperlich zu kämpfen, sie hatte sich auf Pfeil und Bogen verlassen und dieses kleine Mädchen, das ihre Wiedergeburt war, konnte es damals schon gar nicht. Selbst wenn sie es geschafft hatte, ihn letztendlich so zu schwächen, dass er als Naraku gestorben war.

"Komm her", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus.

"Aber sicher", fauchte Kagome und trat den letzten entscheidenden Schritt ihm entgegen. Gleichzeitig holte sie mit dem Arm aus und griff ihn mit der Hacke an.

Katsushiro sah einen Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln auf sich zurasen und reagierte instinktiv. Er riss die Arme hoch um sich zu schützen. Scharf biss der Schmerz in seinen Unterarm, als die Metallschneide ihn traf. Stoff riss und augenblicklich sickerte Blut aus der schmalen Wunde.

Kaum sah und fühlte Kagome ihren Schlag treffen, da warf sich schon herum und rannte in Richtung Dorf los.

Katsushiro ließ die Arme sinken. Für einen Augenblick war er zu überrascht um zu reagieren, doch dann setzte er der flüchtenden Frau mit langen Sprüngen nach. Er erreichte sie noch bevor sie das Kräuterfeld zur Hälfte überquert hatte. Mit der Geschwindigkeit einer zuschnappenden Schlange schoss die kräftige Hand des Mannes vor und legte sich wie eine Stahlklammer auf ihre Schulter. Mit einem Ruck stoppte er Kagome's Flucht. Die Miko taumelte und verlor die Balance. Mit einem erschreckten Laut fiel sie zu Boden.

Kagome schmeckte Erde zwischen ihren Lippen. Sie stützte sich auf den Händen ab und drehte sich um. Hoch ragte der Fremde über ihr. Die Zeit schien einzufrieren, während sie sich wortlos anstarrten und langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in Kagome wen sie da vor sich hatte...

* * *

Betroffenes Schweigen herrschte, als der Geist von der Dämonenjägerin endgültig wieder die Welt der Lebenden verließ. Ben fühlte den Kloß in seinem Hals. Als ihn auf einmal eine heftige Bewegung ablenkte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah, dass Inu Yasha versuchte sich aufzurichten.

"Bist du verrückt?", rief Ben und packte den Hanyou an der Schulter. Augenblicklich bekam er Unterstützung von Yanthana, die auf der anderen Seite zugriff und ihren Vater energisch wieder zu Boden drückte.

"Lasst mich los", fauchte Inu Yasha. "Versteht ihr es denn nicht? Er will Kagome... ich muss zu ihr."

"In diesem Zustand kommst du keinen Meter weit", kam der trockene Kommentar von einer ernsten Stimme aus dem Nebel.

Ben wandte alarmiert den Kopf, doch die drei Dämonen zeigten keine Anzeichen von Beunruhigung. Aus dem Schlagschatten eines Felsbrockens schob sich die große Gestalt eines rothaarigen jungen Mannes in das Blickfeld der kleinen Gruppe.

"Schön dich zu sehen, Shippou. Hilf mir mal diesen Verrückten wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen", sagte Yanthana, die sich immer noch bemühte ihren Vater zu Boden zu drücken.

"Hi, Ben", sagte der rothaarige Mann, in dem Ben zu seiner Verblüffung den Mann vom Flughafen erkannte, der Yanthana abgeholt hatte. Von der Nähe sah er noch beeindruckender aus. "Mein Name ist Shippou", während des Vorbeigehens schlug er Ben lässig auf die Schulter, als wären sie schon seit langer Zeit die besten Freunde. Dann beugte Shippou sich nieder und griff mit seiner kräftigen Hand an das linke Bein von Inu Yasha und drückte leicht zu.

"AUUU!", schrie der Hanyou schmerzerfüllt auf. "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Das wirst du noch bereuen, du räudiger Kitsune!"

"Es ist gebrochen", kommentierte Shippou trocken. "Das war die schnellste und effektivste Methode dich daran zu erinnern, dass du dich keinen Meter von hier wegbewegen kannst, geschweige denn wirst."

"Ich muss zu Kagome... dieser Mistkerl wird versuchen...", rief Inu Yasha nicht einen Herzschlag ruhiger.

"Wir werden gehen", kam es nun von Sesshomaru. Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf seine Gefährtin und Ayaka nickte. "Wir werden verhindern, dass Kagome-chan irgendetwas passiert."

Ben meinte nur einen Wimpernschlag getan zu haben, doch die Stelle an der eben die beiden Youkai noch gestanden hatten, war nun leer.

"So, und wir werden jetzt erst mal dein Bein und deine Verletzungen versorgen", sagte Yanthana ruhig. Gemeinsam mit Shippou half sie ihrem Vater sich hinzusetzten. Etwas ratlos stand Ben daneben. "Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er schließlich.

Ohne den Kopf zu wenden, sagte Yanthana. "Wenn du irgendwo ein paar gerade Stöcke auftreiben könnest, wäre ich dir dankbar. Ich will das Bein schienen."

"Brauch ich nicht", knurrte Inu Yasha.

"Das entscheide ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt", knurrte Yanthana ebenso freundlich zurück.

Shippou lehnte sich mit entspannter Miene an den nächsten Felsen. "Tut mir leid, Ben. Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen. Ich muss hier aufpassen, dass unser Patient nicht noch heimlich das Weite sucht."

"Keh!", knurrte Inu Yasha. "Als ob du mich aufhalten könntest, wenn ich ernst machen würde."

"Ich an deiner Stelle würde das nicht ausprobieren. Du hast mich ausgebildet, vergiss das nicht. Eine Kostprobe des eigenen Könnens zu erhalten, wäre auch für dich nicht leicht", erwiderte Shippou mit breitem Grinsen.

Ben zuckte nur mit der Schulter. "Komm Kirara, lass uns mal sehen, ob wir etwas finden, das Yanthana helfen kann. Irgendwie fühle ich mich sicherer, wenn du dabei bist. Ich kann mir schlecht vorstellen, dass sich irgendjemand mit einem ponygroßen Säbelzahntiger anlegen will."

Kirara legte den Kopf leicht schief und miaute zustimmend, dann folgte sie Ben in Richtung Wald.

* * *

Kagome's Innerstes gefror zu Eis. Wie erstarrt sah sie die kräftigen Finger an, die sich nun um ihr Handgelenk gespannt hatten. Ein Schauer rann über ihren Rücken und ihr Herz schlug so hart gegen ihre Rippen, das es fast schmerzte. Zögernd suchte sie seinen Blick. Sie hatte Angst, was sie in seinen Augen sehen würde. Fast stöhnte sie auf. Sein Blick war glänzend, wie fiebrig auf sie gerichtet. Eine fanatische Leidenschaft brannte in diesen Augen.

"Onigumo!", flüsterte sie rau.

"Wann kam dir diese Erkenntnis?", fragte er leise.

Noch völlig von dem Geschehen erschüttert, antwortete sie leise. "Irgendwie wusste ich es in dem Moment in dem ich dich sah. Doch mein Verstand weigerte sich das als wahr gelten zu lassen, was mein Herz mir sagte. Doch jetzt..." Sie sah ihn an. "Was willst du von mir?"

"Was wohl? Es war uns von Anfang an bestimmt zusammen zu sein und genau das wird jetzt sein. Du bist die Wiedergeburt von Kikyou. Nur wegen ihr überließ ich meinen Körper damals den Dämonen. Doch es ging alles schief. Die Dämonen übernahmen die Kontrolle und anstatt dessen, was sie mir versprachen; einen Körper und die Macht die Frau zu erobern, die ich liebte, töteten sie als Naraku Kikyou.

Doch jetzt wird alles anders. Wir sind dazu bestimmt zusammen zu sein. So sollte es von Anfang an sein. Wir und das Shikon no Tama. Wir werden für ewig leben und wenn die Zeit reif ist, wird uns das Juwel der Seelen die Macht verleihen, die uns die Welt zu Füssen legen wird.

Als erstes werde ich dich von hier wegbringen, wir werden Japan verlassen. Ich habe Geld. Wir werden uns das Leben aufbauen, das wir uns wünschen. Ein Haus und wenn du willst Kinder. Endlich wird unser Traum wahr werden."

Mit immer größerer Angst hatte Kagome seinen Worten gelauscht. Jetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Das ist Wahnsinn... Das ist nicht unser, sondern nur dein Traum." Langsam nahm ihre Angst ab. Onigumo war in menschlicher Gestalt vor ihr. Er war nicht Naraku. Sie fixierte ihn starr. Oder...? Nein.

Er war eindeutig ein Mensch. Doch spürte sie die Sicherheit, die er ausstrahlte. Er hatte noch etwas in der Hinterhand. Irgendetwas, verlieh ihn die Sicherheit. "Ich bin verheiratet und habe Kinder", wandte sie ein. Ein verzweifelter Versuch Onigumo aufzuhalten.

Ein tückisches Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. "Vielleicht war das mal so, doch deine Ehe wurde vor ein paar Stunden geschieden. Durch den plötzlichen und völlig unerwarteten Tod deines Gatten. Dieses wertlosen Hanyou. Glaube mir, du wirst ihn nicht vermissen."

Eisiger Schreck durchzuckte Kagome. "Nein!", flüsterte sie "Niemals, er ist nicht tot."

"Oh doch, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Ich habe ihn erschossen. Er hatte keine Chance und um ganz sicher zu gehen, habe ich noch Felsen auf ihn fallen lassen. Glaub mir. Selbst so ein halbdämonischer Bastard kann so etwas nicht überleben."

Kagome schloss die Augen und versuchte die Präsenz von Inu Yasha zu erspüren, doch ihr Innerstes war so in Aufruhr, dass sie sich nicht so konzentrieren konnte, um ihren Gefährten aufzuspüren, wenn er noch lebte. Es war zwecklos. Sie konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass die Worte von Onigumo nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Sie musste es einfach glauben, ansonsten wäre ihr Leben ohne Sinn. Obwohl ihr Herz ruhiger schlug, spürte sie doch die Angst, die immer noch da war.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah den Mann an in dessen Innerem Onigumo's Seele lebte. Was für eine grausige Wendung des Schicksals, dass auch er in den Kreis der Wiedergeburt eingetaucht war.

"Was hast du nun vor?", frage Kagome leise.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 14**

Kagome befindet sich in Katsushiro's Gewalt. Kommen Inu Yasha und seine Freunde noch rechtzeitig, oder gelingt Katsushiro mit Kagome im Schlepptau die Flucht?

**"Du gehörst mir!", **behauptet Katsushiro und wird alles tun um diesen Satz Wahrheit werden zu lassen.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	15. Du gehörst mir!

Hallöchen,

ich hoffe Ihr habt den Heiligen Abend gut verbracht. Hier nun ein Kapitel, als kleines nachträgliches Weihnachtsgeschenk.

Katsushiro ist es gelungen Kagome und damit auch das Shiko no tama in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Inu Yasha wurde durch den Professor schwer verletzt und muss widerwillig die Rettung seiner Gefährtin in die Hände seines Halbbruders Sesshomaru und Ayaka legen.

Während die beiden Youkai's nach Hause eilen um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, lagert die kleine Gruppe, zu der sich nun auch Shippou gesellt hat um die Verletzungen des Hanyou zu versorgen.

* * *

**Du gehörst mir!**

Katsushiro stand auf, ohne ihr Handgelenk loszulassen. Mit einem Ruck zerrte er sie grob auf die Beine. Schmerz schoss durch Kagome's Arm, als sie so hart hochgerissen wurde.

"Wir werden von hier verschwinden. Irgendwo hin, wo uns niemand von diesen dämonischen Bastarden finden wird. Lass dich überraschen. Dein neues Zuhause wird dir gefallen. Dort werden wir ungestört sein und ich werde dir meine unsterbliche Liebe beweisen."

Ohne darauf zu achten, dass Kagome versuchte ihr Handgelenk aus seinem festen Griff zu entwinden, zerrte er sie vorwärts. Sie stolperte und kämpfte darum nicht Balance zu verlieren. Doch Katsushiro kannte kein Erbarmen und auch kein Zögern. Ihre Gedanken rasten ebenso, wie ihr Herz. Er wollte sie nicht töten. Nein, das hätte er schon hinter sich gebracht. Der Grund seines Handelens war, dass er sie wollte.

Es war eine grausame Ironie des Schicksals, dass die Wiedergeburt Onigumo das Wissen über sein vorheriges Leben behalten hatte. Das Wissen und auch die Begehren.

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, ohne dass Kagome es wirklich wahrnahm. Inu Yasha… konnte es wirklich wahr sein, was Katsushiro über ihn gesagt hatte? Das ihr Gefährte tot war? Wieder versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen, um nach Inu Yasha zu suchen, doch erneut gelang es ihr nicht.

Die ersten Häuser tauchten auf und die Menschen und Dämonen, die auf der Straße waren, blickten sie misstrauisch an. Katsushiro beachtete nicht die Blicke und auch nicht die lauten Rufe, die schon bald aufklangen, als die Leute merkten, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Niemand, der an seinem Leben hing, würde sich an der ehrenwerten Miko und der Gefährtin von Inu Yasha-sama so vergreifen.

Schon sah Kagome die vertrauten Konturen von ihrem Haus auftauchen und direkt davor stand der schwarze Porsche von Shippou. Geradewegs steuerte Katsushiro auf den Wagen zu. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und beförderte Kagome mit einem unsanften Schubser in den ledernen Sitz.

"Lass Kagome-sama los!", ertönte es auf einmal in Katsushiro Rücken. Kagome zuckte zusammen. Sein Körper versperrte ihr den Blick doch gleichzeitig schoss die Angst um denjenigen in ihr hoch, der ihr offenbar helfen wollte.

"Nein!", wisperte sie voller Furcht und Verzweiflung, als Katsushiro herumwirbelte. Kagome hörte den Schrei und gleichzeitig erklang das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen und der metallische Geruch von Blut durchtränkte die Luft. Sie hatte vorher nicht darauf geachtet, doch mit einem Mal hielt er ein Schwert in der Hand. Um die Klinge flimmerte es und sie konnte rote Schlieren auf dem Metall erkennen.

Voller Entsetzten hob sie die Hände vor dem Mund und erstickte ihren Aufschrei.

Katsushiro hatte sich halb zu ihr herumgedreht und sie konnte sein Gesicht erkennen. Ein Feuer loderte in seinen dunklen Augen und das Gesicht war voller Triumph zu einer grotesken Maske verzogen. "Besser hätte es nicht laufen können", kam es zischend zwischen seine schmalen Lippen hervor.

Sie wollte es nicht, doch wie unter Zwang senkte Kagome den Blick. Sie erkannte den liegenden Köper eines der Dorfbewohner, um ihn herum breitete sich eine Lache von Blut aus. Wie durch Watte hörte sie die lauten Entsetzensschreie der anderen. Das triumphierende Lachen von Katsushiro übertönte alles. Hoch hob er die Arme gegen den Himmel, umfasste mit beiden Händen den Griff des Schwertes und rammte es dann tief in den Boden. Ein tiefes dumpfes Grollen erklang und die Erde wölbte sich, als ob man einen Stein in einen See geworfen hätte. Wellenartig breiteten sich die Erschütterungen aus und mit einem Mal herrschte Stille.

Selbst die Vögel waren verstummt. Auch die Menschen und Dämonen im Dorf hielten die Luft an. Jeder spürte, dass etwas passiert war, doch keiner konnte sagen was.

Katsushiro riss die Klinge wieder aus der Erde. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlug er die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite zu und umrundete den Wagen.

Kagome zuckte zusammen, als er sich neben ihr auf den Fahrersitz sinken ließ. Er beugte sich vor und riss die Abdeckung unter der Lenksäule ab. Seine Hände tauchten in die Tiefe und holten mehrere Kabel hervor. Mit einem Ruck durchtrennte er einige und verband sie neu.

Mit einem dumpfen Brüllen erwachte der Motor des Porsches zum Leben. Katsushiro umfasst das Lenkrad und warf Kagome einen brennenden Blick zu. "Und jetzt lass uns in unsere gemeinsame Zukunft fliehen."

Kies wirbelte unter den durchdrehenden Reifen hoch, als der Porsche vorwärts schoss. Kagome drehte sich um soweit es der Sitz erlaubte und ließ ihre Augen nicht von ihrem Zuhause, bis es in der Staubwolke verschwand. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie es niemals wieder sehen würde.

* * *

Die kleine Gruppe hatte die Schlucht der Nebel verlassen und in einem nahen Wald ein Lager aufgeschlagen. Ein kleines Feuer flackerte vor sich hin. Langsam krochen die Schatten der Dämmerung heran. Der verletzte Hanyou lag mit geschlossen Augen an einen nahen Baum gelehnt. Yanthana kniete neben den Flammen und schob gerade ein paar Äste noch in's Feuer.

Ben hatte sich nur wenige Meter entfernt niedergelassen. Kirara hatte sich wieder in ihre kleine Form zurückverwandelt und lag unmittelbar neben ihm. Was hatte er nur die letzten Stunden und Tage erlebt. Legenden waren Wirklichkeit geworden. Nie wieder würde sein Leben so sein, wie vorher. Er fühlte sich, als hätte sich eine komplett neue Welt für ihn eröffnet.

"Alles in Ordnung, Mann?"

Die Stimme riss Ben aus seinen Gedanken und er hob den Kopf. Vor ihm ragte Shippou in die Höhe, die Daumen lässig in die vorderen Gürtelschlaufen gesteckt.

"Wenn man davon absieht, dass mein Leben und meine Ansichten der Welt in den letzten 48 Stunden völlig über den Haufen geschmissen worden sind..."

Shippou grinste und ließ sich Ben gegenüber nieder. "Dafür hältst du dich aber verdammt gut."

Ben blickte in Richtung Lagerfeuer. Dort konnte er Yanthana und ihren Vater, erkennen. Die junge Frau hatte sich gerade über das Bein ihres Vaters gebeugt und verband es offensichtlich neu. So wie er die Gesten und die bruchstückhaften Worte hören konnte, passte es Inu Yasha offensichtlich überhaupt nicht, dass er so bemuttert wurde.

"Kommt er wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Ben.

Shippou warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter. "Inu Yasha? Er ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein zäher Hund. Er hat im Laufe seines Lebens schon ziemlich viel eingesteckt. Vieles war schlimmer, als ein gebrochenes Bein, oder diese Schusswunde. Wenn der Morgen graut, ist er wieder auf den Beinen und wird uns wieder herum kommandieren. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen."

Ben konnte seinen Blick nicht vom Lagerfeuer nehmen. Yanthana faszinierte ihn. Jede ihrer Bewegungen strahlte etwas aus. Eleganz, Geschmeidigkeit und Kraft. "Ich frage mich, wem Yanthana mehr ähnelt, ihrem Vater oder ihre Mutter", murmelte Ben und merkte gar nicht, dass er gerade laut aussprach, was er dachte. Erst das leise Lachen seines Gegenübers riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

"Du magst sie, oder?", fragte Shippou.

Ben zuckte zusammen. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien die Szene, auf dem Flughafen, wo er Yanthana und Shippou in einer engen Begrüßung gesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, das sich seine Wangen rötete, als er antwortete. "Ich wollte nicht... keine Angst, ich werde sie nicht... ich meine ja nur."

"Hey, bleib cool", beruhigte Shippou ihn. "Wir sind nicht zusammen. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt sind wir nur noch gute Freunde. Nein… Vielleicht mehr wie Bruder und Schwester."

"Dann wart ihr mal zusammen?", fragte Ben neugierig nach.

Shippou nickte. "Ja, ist aber eine ganze Zeit her." Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und grinste breit. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du wissen willst wie lange."

"Nein", schüttelte Ben den Kopf. "Die Jahresangaben in eurer Familie machen mir etwas zu schaffen. Ich glaube... das würde eh und je nichts mit uns. Wenn man den Altersunterschied nicht mit rechnet. Sie ist ja kein..." Ben stockte und sah Shippou an.

"Du meinst, sie ist kein Mensch", der Kitsune lehnte sich entspannt ins Gras zurück. "Du hast Recht. Doch weißt du, ich glaube, es zählen immer mehr die Dinge, die einen verbinden, als die Dinge, die einen trennen.

Sieh dir zum Beispiel Inu Yasha und Kagome an.

Er ist ein Hanyou. Gezeugt zwischen einen Dai-Youkai und einer Menschenfrau. Und dann Kagome. Sie ist ein Mensch und nicht nur das. Sie ist eine Miko. Eine Priesterin.

Normalerweise wären das genug Faktoren, um die beiden zu unerbitterlichen Feinden zu bestimmen. Doch sie lieben sich, und das schon eine sehr lange Zeit und gegen alle Widerstände.

Wenn du die Liebe deines Lebens triffst, ist es egal, ob sie Mensch, Dämon oder Mischling ist. Nimm die Chance wahr, einmal wahrhaftig lieben und geliebt zu werden, denn ohne das wäre das Leben öde und leer. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so gut endet, wie im Märchen: _sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende aller Tage_. Es besteht doch immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass es so sein könnte.

Nutze deine Chance, lass sie nicht verstreichen, oder du fragst dich den Rest deines Lebens, was hätte sein können."

Bei den letzten Worten war der fröhliche Zug aus dem Gesicht des Kitsune verschwunden. Seine Augen waren in weite Ferne gerichtet und Ben spürte, dass er im Grunde nicht nur die Worte an ihn richtete, sondern dass er auch über etwas sprach, was er selbst erlebt hatte.

"Ich würde gern mal diese Kagome kennenlernen", meinte Ben dann, um von dem offensichtlich traurigen Thema für Shippou abzulenken.

"Das wirst du sicher. Hoffentlich können Sesshomaru und Ayaka das verhindern, was auch immer dieser Katsushiro geplant hat. Denn sollte Kagome irgendwie zu Schaden kommen, dann wäre selbst die Hölle kein sicherer Ort für Katsushiro. Wenn sich die Inufamilie entschließt ihn zu jagen, gibt es keinen sicheren Ort mehr auf der Welt. Und sie würden ihn finden. Selbst wenn es Jahren dauern würde Er hätte niemals eine Chance lebend zu entkommen." Ein entschlossener Zug glitt über das Gesicht des Kitsune.

Ben lief ein Schauder über den Rücken im Angesicht dieser Worte. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste ein Mitglied einer solch starken Gemeinschaft zu sein? Seine Eltern hatten sich getrennt, da war er noch ziemlich klein gewesen. Er war bei seiner Mutter aufgewachsen. Die Ferien bei seinem Vater waren zwar nicht schlecht gewesen, doch er hatte die anderen immer beneidet, wenn sie mit ihren Vätern zu den Fußballspielen, oder zum Baseball gekommen waren.

"Diese Frau... die wir dort im Nebel gesehen haben...", fing Ben an.

Shippou nickte. "Ja. Das war Sango. Sie ist, nein war eine Tayjia. Eine Dämonenjägerin. Sie war die Beste. Weder vor, noch nach ihr gab es jemanden, der ihr gleich kam. Als sie starb, war das ein schwerer Schlag für uns alle. Ihr Mann, Miroku, ein buddhistischer Mönch, hat es nie verwunden."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln glitt über Shippou's Gesicht. "Mein Gott, wenn ich daran denke, wie die beiden sich immer gestritten haben. Vor allem darüber, dass Miroku, bevor sie zusammenkamen, immer jeder Frau hinterher gestarrt hat. Sein bester Spruch war: _Kannst du dir vorstellen, mein Kind zu gebären? _Oh Mann. Sango konnte da Fuchsteufels wild werden." Der Kitsune sah Ben an. "Sie wurden ein Paar. Ein ebensogroße Liebe, wie zwischen Inu Yasha und Kagome. Beide hätten sie ihr Leben füreinander gegeben."

Auf einmal richtete Shippou sich auf. Seine Augen waren starr auf den Wald gerichtet. Ben hatte inzwischen genug Erfahrung mit den Reaktionen der Youkai, um zu wissen, dass sich jemand näherte.

"Ayaka-sama kommt zurück", sagte Shippou.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ben.

"Das kann ich nicht sagen", antwortete Shippou und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Sie ist allein. Komm!"

Die beiden jungen Männer erhoben sich und gingen zu Yanthana und ihrem Vater. Auch die beiden waren aufmerksam geworden. Sie hatten ebenfalls die Annäherung von Ayaka wahrgenommen. Gespannt erwarteten sie gemeinsam die Ankunft.

"Alles in Ordnu….", Shippou verstummte, als er das Gesicht der Wolfsyoukai sah, als sie in den Lichtkreis des Lagerfeuers trat.

"Oh nein…", Inu Yasha wurde bleich.

Yanthana stöhnte auf. "Was ist passiert?"

Ben griff wortlos nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Finger fest um seine schlangen, als ob er der letzte Halt in einer Welt war, die aus den Fugen zu geraten drohte.

"Wir kamen zu spät", berichtete Ayaka und man konnte hören, was für Überwindung es sie kostete diese Nachricht zu überbringen.

"Ist sie ….tot?", Inu Yasha's Stimme brach fast bei diesen Worten.

Die Youkai schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir glauben nicht. Wir haben kein Blut und... keine Leiche von ihr gefunden. Sie hat offensichtlich auf dem Kräuterfeld gearbeitet. Wir haben Blutspuren von einem Fremden gefunden. Kagome hat sich gewehrt, doch was wohl vergebens. Sie wurde überwältigt. Ihre Spur führte zurück in das Dorf. Von da an folgten wir ihrer Fährte bis zum magischen Inselportal, dann brachen wir ab."

"Warum? Verdammt! Vielleicht hättet ihr sie noch einholen können", fluchte Inu Yasha.

Ayaka schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nahm Inu Yasha die harten Worte nicht übel. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen musste. "Irgendetwas bahnt sich an. Wir haben Spuren einer alten und gefährlichen Magie gefunden. Deshalb ist auch Sesshomaru im Dorf geblieben. Wir glauben, das Katsushiro noch irgendetwas hier zurückgelassen hat, das uns Ärger machen soll."

"Dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich ins Dorf gehen. Erstens können wir von dort aus besser die Spur von Kagome und dem Professor aufnehmen und sind vorbereitet, wenn noch irgendetwas passieren sollte", schlug Shippou vor.

Ayaka nickte zustimmend. "Auf jeden Fall. Ich fühle mich erst wieder wohl, wenn ich bei meinem Gefährten bin."

"Vater, du wirst auf Kirara reiten und du, Ben, ebenfalls. So kommen wir am schnellsten vorwärts", schlug Yanthana vor.

"Pah, ich kann laufen. Mein Bein ist wieder so gut wie neu", erwiderte Inu Yasha und machte sich grimmig daran aufzustehen.

Mit einer Feuerlohe verwandelte sich Kirara wieder in das ponygroße Raubtier, das Ben nun schon kannte.

"An deiner Stelle, würde ich jede Minute ausnützen, um deinem Bein Ruhe zu gönnen. Dann wird es schneller heilen. Außerdem sind wir mit Kirara garantiert schneller", erwiderte Ben.

Inu Yasha wandte nur kurz den Kopf. "Keh... Du weiß gar nichts von mir. Ich werde..."

"Du wirst auf Kirara reiten. Keine Widerrede", Yanthana winkte die Dämonenkatze näher und half ihrem immer noch widerstreben Vater auf deren Rücken. Ben setzte sich hinter den Hanyou und schlang ohne große Umstände beide Arme um dessen Rücken.

"Hey!", schrie Inu Yasha. "SO einer bin ich nicht. Pass bloß auf, wo du deine Finger hinlegst."

"Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen. Ich steh eindeutig auf Frauen", erwiderte Ben mit einem breiten Grinsen in Richtung von Yanthana.

Die junge Hanyou zuckte kurz zusammen, dann wandte sie schnell den Blick ab. Doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern, das ein warmes Gefühl durch ihr Inneres flutete.

"Kinder, Kinder, für Flirts ist das hier der denkbar unpassendste Zeitpunkt", kommentierte Shippou trocken, dem die Blicke nicht verborgen geblieben waren.

Die Worte vertieften die Röte, die über Yanthana's Wangen glitt.

"Flirt? Was zum Teufel meinst du damit, Shippou", schlagartig war die Aufmerksamkeit von Inu Yasha auf seine Tochter gerichtet.

"Los geht's, Kirara", Ayaka beendet wahrscheinlich gerade noch rechtzeitig den beginnenden Disput.

Mit einem Sprung erhob sich Kirara in die Luft und es ging vorwärts. Die Dämonenkatze blieb diesmal kurz über den Boden. Ben warf einen Blick zur Seite. Dort liefen in großen und gleichmäßigen Sprüngen Shippou und Yanthana. Ayaka hatte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe gesetzt.

Ben bewunderte die eleganten und geschmeidigen Bewegungen der jungen Hanyou. Das lange rabenschwarze Haar wehte wie eine Fahne hinter ihr. Das Gesicht von ihr war hoch konzentriert. Ihre Schönheit verschlug ihm fast den Atem. Er wusste, dass es unmöglich war, doch er empfand etwas für sie. Wie mochte es sich wohl anfühlen ihren Körper zu umarmen und die vollen Lippen zu küssen? Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. das waren gefährliche Gedanken vor allem in dieser Situation. Dafür war später noch Zeit, wenn er dies überlebte.

"Zappele nicht so rum", fauchte es gerade von vorne. "Und vor allem… drück nicht so fest. Hast du vergessen: Ich habe eine Kugel durch die Brust bekommen"

"Verzeihung", murmelte Ben. "Ich dachte, du wärst so ein harter Typ?"

"Ich werde dich gleich von hier runter befördern, wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst", knurrte Inu Yasha. Die Sorge um Kagome brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Am liebsten hätte er auf irgendetwas eingeprügelt. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Onigumo mit Kagome anstellen würde. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um.

"Oh mein Gott...", stieß Yanthana erschrocken aus. Ben hob den Kopf um an der rechten Schulter seines Vordermannes vorbei zu sehen, um zu erkennen, was seine Begleitung so geschockt hatte. Ein Schauder rann ihn über seinen Rücken, als er über den Bäumen einen hellen Schein sah. Dunkle Rauchwolken stiegen in den Himmel und verdeckten die Sterne, die mittlerweile am Firmament aufgegangen waren.

"Beeilung!", rief Ayaka aus. Sorge schwang in ihrer Stimme.

Ben spürte, wie sich die Muskeln des dämonischen Tieres unter ihm zusammenzogen, als Kirara schneller flog. Der Wind peitschte ihm in das Gesicht und nahm ihm fast den Atem. Der Stopp kam so plötzlich, das Ben völlig davon überrascht wurde. Rasch sprang er ab und war mit einem Schritt an Yanthana's Seite.

Die Bäume waren verschwunden und vor ihnen lag ein Dorf. Mehrere Häuser standen in hellen Flammen.

Auf einmal tauchte zwischen den Flammen ein blauer Wirbel auf. Ben meinte in den rotierenden Strömen die furchterregenden Köpfe von Drachen zu erkennen. Ein Kribbeln lief über seinen gesamten Körper. Die Energie die von den blauen Wirbeln ausging, war sogar körperlich auf diese Entfernung hin zu spüren Inu Yasha war ebenfalls von Kirara's Rücken gerutscht. Er beugte sich vor und seine scharfen Krallen durchschnitten ohne Mühe die Bänder, die die Schienen an seinem Bein befestigt hatten.

Ohne den Blick von dem Dorf zu nehmen, sagte Yanthana. "Du bleibst in meiner Nähe, Ben. Ansonsten kann ich dich nicht beschützen."

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich Schutz brauche. Ich habe Kampfsport gemacht. So leicht bin ich nicht unterzukriegen", widersprach Ben. Er wollte endlich beweisen, dass er sich auch zu wehren wusste.

Yanthana starrte ihn an. "Das sind Dämonen, Ben. Gegen die hast du mit menschlichen Kampftechniken keine Chance. Also tu was ich dir sage", endete sie brüsk.

Ben spürte ein Tippen auf der Schulter. Shippou stand neben ihm. "Egal, was du tun willst, mein junger Freund. Einen guten Rat solltest du auf jeden Fall befolgen." Er zeigte mit dem Finger in das Dorf. "Steh niemals in der Schlagrichtung von Sesshomaru's oder gar Inu Yasha's Schwert, denn das überlebt noch nicht einmal ein Youkai. Ach übrigens... das gilt auch für Ayaka."

"Diese blaue Wirbel... die kamen von einem Schwert?", fragte Ben fassungslos nach.

Shippou nickte nur. Erst jetzt sah Ben, dass der Kitsune ebenfalls ein Schwert gezogen hatte. Auch Ayaka hielt eine silberfarbene Klinge in der Hand. Ihre grüngelben Augen funkelten in dem Widerschein der Flammen. Ein schneller Blick… "Bereit?" ihre Stimme klang gepresst.

"Bereit!", kam es von Yanthana.

"Auf in den Kampf!", murmelte Shippou.

"Dann... ANGRIFF!", mit diesen Worte stürmten sie vorwärts.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 15**

Katsushiro ist es gelungen mit Kagome zu fliehen. Um die Verfolger zu beschäftigen hat er die uralte Magie des Schwertes beschworen. Sein Vorhaben gelingt, denn das Dorf steht in Flammen. Die Freunde müssen erst mal diese Bedrohung ausschalten, bevor sie sich an die Verfolgung Katsushiro's und Rettung von Kagome machen können.

In der "**Flammenhölle**" muß sich Ben bewähren.

Liebe Grüße

chaska


	16. Flammenhölle

Erst mal ein freudiges Hallo und allen ein frohes neues Jahr 2013. Ich habe es endlich geschafft und ein weiteres Kapitel geht online.

Zwei neue Namen werden auftauchen, die ihr noch nicht kennt. Shigeru und Maya. Die beiden sind die Kinder von Koga. Es sind Zwillinge. Die beiden Namen sind eine Anleihe aus dem „Clan der Otori". Mir gefielen sie absolut toll und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.

Doch zuvor ist wohl nach der langen Zeit hier ein kleiner Rückblick nötig. Yanthana Yasha ist die Tochter von Kagome und Inu Yasha. Die junge Frau ist nach Amerika ausgewandert und arbeitet dort bei einer Sicherheitsfirma. Ein Auftrag führt sie in ihr Geburtsland Japan zurück. Sie soll für einen Professor Katsushiro den Transport eines kostbaren Artefakts überwachen. Auf dem Flug lernt sie Ben Hopkins kennen. Der junge Mann ist ein ehemaliger Schüler von Professor Katsushiro, was Yanthana aber zuerst nicht weiß. Erst später trifft sie wieder mit Ben zusammen.

Sie finden das Artefakt und überbringen es dem Professor. Von Anfang an misstraut Yanthana den Mann, den eine unheimliche Aura umgibt. Ihr Misstrauen ist nicht unbegründet, denn es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei Katsushiro um die Wiedergeburt von Onigumo handelt. Dem Mann aus dem einst Naraku wurde. Katsushiro hat leider auch die Erinnerungen an sein damaliges Leben mitbekommen und strebt also erneut nach dem Shikon no tama und nach seiner Trägerin. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass es sein Schicksal ist mit Kagome, der jetzigen Trägerin des Shikon no tama, zusammen zu sein. Inu Yasha ist der erste, der eine mehr als unangenehme Begegnung mit dem Mann hat. Fast kostet ihn diese Begegnung das Leben. Doch wie durch ein Wunder überlebt der Hanyou. In der Zwischenzeit hat Katsushiro Kagome entführt. Um seine Verfolger aufzuhalten hat er eine uralte Magie freigesetzt

Und hier steigen wir wieder in das Geschehen ein.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Flammenhölle**

~Das ist die Hölle~, dachte Ben. Die Hitze der in Brand stehenden Häuser war fast unerträglich. Youkai's und Menschen huschten hin und her um zu Löschen und den Übergriff der Flammen zu verhindern. Dazwischen waren die Verursacher. Große, unheimliche Gestalten mit breiten Brustkörben und groben Gesichtern. Die ledrige graue Haut bedeckte den gesamten massigen Körper. Sie war durchzogen von roten und orangefarbenen pulsierenden Adern. Alles was sie mit ihren riesigen Pranken berührten ging in Flammen auf. Häuser, Pflanzen und... Menschen.

Widerwillig hatte sich Ben daran gehalten und war Yanthana nicht von der Seite gewichen. Doch es wurde immer schwieriger. Er konnte gar nicht sagen wie viele dieser Feuerdämonen hier unterwegs waren. Es herrschte ein Chaos, das immer unübersichtlicher wurde.

Shippou und Inu Yasha waren längst in dem Getümmel verschwunden. Ein paar Meter neben sich sah Ben noch Ayaka. Sie schwang in diesem Moment ihr Schwert. Eine riesige Feuerlohe löste sich davon und umhüllte eines dieser Feuerwesen, die auf sie zustürmten. Wie von der einer mächtigen Hand gestoppt blieb es stehen. Ben konnte noch die Konturen der riesigen Kreatur schemenhaft in den Flammen ausmachen, doch mit einem Mal verschwommen sie und der Körper löste sich förmlich auf.

Gut... man sollte sich den Rat von Shippou offensichtlich wirklich zu Herzen nehmen und Ayaka und Co. aus dem Weg gehen, solange sie ihre Schwerter in der Hand hielten, kam Ben nach diesem Anblick zum Schluss.

Auf einmal war Ben allein. Er konnte weder Yanthana, Shippou oder einen von den anderen sehen. Träge schwebten Rauchwolken zwischen den Häusern und erschwerten die Sicht und das Atmen.

Das dumpfe Grollen warnte Ben im letzten Moment. Er wirbelte herum und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem dieser grau häutigen Wesen mit groben Gesicht wieder. "Ups!", mit einem Sprung rückwärts brachte sich der junge Mann aus der Reichweite der langen Arme mit den zu Klauen verkrümmten Fingern.

Das Wesen grunzte ärgerlich auf und Flammen huschten über seine dunkle Haut. Dann wankte es auf Ben zu. Ben sah sich hektisch nach einer Waffe um, während er rückwärts zurückwich. Bloß dem Wesen nicht den Rücken zukehren.

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Gartenharke, die verlassen auf dem Rasen vor einem Haus lag. "Besser als Nichts", mit einem Riesensatz war er bei dem Gartengerät und hob es auf. Mit beiden Händen umfasste den dicken Holzstab. Er lag bescheiden in der Hand. Durch das Eisenstück der Harke war der Schwerpunkt nicht gut, doch es war das einzige, was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Und der Dämon kam...

Ben riss die Harke hoch und warf sich mit einem Schrei auf ihn. Die Metallzacken nach vorne gerichtet. Bis in die Oberarme hinein spürte er den Aufprall. Das Wesen wurde zurück gestoßen. Ben wurde fast schlecht, als er sah, was die Zacken der Harke angerichtet hatten. Dunkles Blut floss aus den fünf tiefen Stichwunden. Doch Ben wurden die Augen groß, als er sah, wie sich das Wesen nur kurz schüttelte und dann wieder auf ihn zukam. Diesmal die Augen rot glänzend vor Wut. Flammen schienen förmlich in ihnen zu brennen.

"Verdammt!", murmelte Ben und dann war der Dämon heran. Ben riss den Stab in die Höhe und blockte den Schlag ab, dann duckte er sich leicht und stieß mit seinem improvisierten Kampfstab zu. Er durchbrach die Deckung und das Ende des Stocks krachte unter das Kinn des Dämons. Der Kopf wurde nach hinten geschleudert, doch der Dämon wankte keinen Schritt zurück. Kaum das er seinen Kopf wieder geradegerichtet hatte, schlug er mit der rechten Faust zu.

Ben wich nach links aus und spürte noch den heißen Luftzug an der Wange, als ihn die Faust fast streifte. Sein Herz raste und das Adrenalin peitschte durch seinen Körper. Lange konnte er das nicht durchhalten. Dieses Wesen war ihm von der Kraft her überlegen.

Vorsichtig wich er bei der nächsten Attacke zurück, ohne, dass er ernsthaft die Schläge erwiderte. Das bedrohliche Krachen im Holz seiner behelfsmäßigen Waffe ließ ihm fast das Herz stillstehen. Lange machte der Stock da nicht mehr mit.

Wo zum Teufel war die Schwachstelle dieses Feuerdämons? Moment Mal... Feuer...Wasser. Feuer bekämpfte man mit Wasser. ~Tolle Idee. Nur wie kann man die umsetzen?~, dachte Ben, während er sich in die Knie sinken ließ und dem nächsten Schlag auswich, der ihm wahrscheinlich den Kopf von den Schultern gerissen hätte.

Mittlerweile war der Feuerdämon regelrecht wütend. Dieser Winzling von Mensch spielte hier fangen und weigerte sich beharrlich in Flammen gesetzt zu werden. Doch das würde er ändern. Er blieb stehen und fixierte Ben starr.

Der junge Mann blieb misstrauisch stehen. Was sollte das? Warum griff der Dämon nicht mehr an? Die Antwort kam im nächsten Atemzug.

Der Dämon riss sein Maul auf und Ben fauchte eine Feuerlohe entgegen. "Heilige Scheiße!", zischte Ben und warf sich zur Seite. Dabei verlor er seine provisorische Waffe, doch das war ihm im ersten Moment völlig egal. Erst mal hieß es aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone weg, damit er nicht gebraten wurde. Mehrfach rollte er sich über die Seite weg, bis er das Gefühl hatte, die Luft würde nicht mehr seine Lunge versengen.

Den nächsten Schwung nutzte er dazu wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und drehte sich sofort wieder seinem Gegner zu. In diesem Moment rannte ein Mann an Ben vorbei, einen Eimer Wasser in der Hand. "Halt!", schrie Ben und warf sich dem Mann entgegen. Ohne auf dessen entsetzen Schrei zu achten, riss er ihm den Eimer aus der Hand, Ben wirbelt herum und rannte auf den Dämon zu. Der hob die Arme zum nächsten Schlag, doch Ben stoppte, holte weit aus und schüttete den Inhalt das kühle Wasser dem Dämon ins Gesicht und auf die erhobenen Arme. Die Wirkung war fatal.

Der Dämon schrie auf. Augenblicklich erloschen die Flammen, die über seine Haut huschten. Die rotglühenden Augen erloschen zu stumpfen Grau. Ben sprang auf die Harke zu, packte den Griff fest und schlug mit dem Eisenende zu. Er traf.

Seine Augen wurden weit, als er sah, was passierte. Der Kopf des Dämons, seine Schultern lösten sich in graue Asche auf und dann brach er zusammen ohne sich zu rühren. Keuchend holte Ben Atem. Der Mann, dem er den Eimer aus der Hand gerissen hatte, starrte ihn wie einen Alien an.

"Wasser... sag allen Leuten, dass ist die Schwachstelle. Mit Wasser könnte ihr sie so schwächen, dass sie normale Waffen töten können", sagte Ben. Der Mann nickte nur wortlos und rannte fort. Ben hoffte inständig, dass diese Information helfen konnte.

Ben entdeckte seinen provisorischen Kampfstab nur wenige Schritte entfernt. Frustriert besah er ihn sich. Ein breiter Riss zog sich quer durch den Stab. Ihm lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, als ihm klar wurde, dass er einen nächsten Angriff damit nicht hätte abwehren können. Das war wirklich in letzter Sekunde gewesen.

Er hob den Kopf. Laute Schreie hallten durch das Tosen der Flammen. Er sah wieder einen der blauen Wirbel auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes über den Dächern aufleuchten. Es kribbelte ihm in den Fingern nicht untätig herumzustehen. Außerdem wuchs seine Sorge um Yanthana. Doch Ben wusste, solange das er keine vernünftige Waffe hatte, konnte er unmöglich in den Kampf eingreifen. Das er jetzt noch hier stand, ohne Verletzungen grenzte an ein Wunder.

Missmutig fügte er sich in das Unvermeidliche. Er ließ den Stock fallen und rannte auf eine Gruppe Menschen und Youkai zu, die eine Kette gebildet hatten und ein Haus löschten. Mit Einsatz aller Kraft half er mit.

Seine Hände waren schon wund vom Eimer weiterreichen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch als er einmal den Kopf hob, sah er das im Osten der Morgen dämmerte. Der helle Schein der Feuer war weniger geworden und die Kampfschreie waren so gut wie alle verstummt.

Es war vorbei.

* * *

"Ben... Ben, alles in Ordnung?" Ben ließ den Eimer sinken und wandte sich nach der Stimme um. Yanthana kam auf ihn zu gerannt. Das Gesicht war rußverschmiert und an der linken Wange war eine blutige Schramme zu sehen, doch ansonsten schien sie unverletzt.

Innerlich atmete Ben erleichtert auf. "Mir geht es gut."

"Den Göttern sei Dank", sagte Yanthana und atmete hörbar auf. "Es tut mir Leid, aber in dem Chaos habe ich dich einfach verloren. Dabei hatte ich dir doch versprochen dich zu beschützen."

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich bin gut zurechtgekommen", winkte Ben ab.

"In der Tat", Shippou tauchte hinter einer Hausecke auf und kam mit lockeren Schritten näher. "Unser Junior hat sich echt gut geschlagen. Respekt. Die Idee mit dem Wasser war genial. Und wie es scheint hast du wirklich Kampfsport betrieben. Karate und Bôjutsu nicht wahr (Kampfsport mit dem Langstock)? Dein Stil ist vielleicht noch etwas ungeschliffen, aber durchaus ausbaufähig."

"Danke, für die Blumen. Wenn du einen guten Lehrer weißt, dann nur her damit", nickte Ben und klopfte sich den Dreck aus den Kleidern."Ich habe das Gefühl, wenn ich noch länger mit euch abhänge, kann etwas Training nicht schaden."

"Oh ja. Ich würde da empfehlen..."

"YANTHANA, SHIPPOU und Hey, du komischer Typ. Kommt endlich her. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren", die Stimme von Inu Yasha schallte wie ein Trompetensignal.

"Ah", machte Shippou und hob den Zeigefinger lauschend zum Ohr. "Hört ihr, die Stimme unseres Herrn und Meisters. Lasset uns eilen." Ben lachte auf. "Was würde passieren, wenn wir uns Zeit lassen würden?" Shippou grinste. "Das Schlimmste was passieren würde? Er würde uns Barfuß ins Bett schicken."

"Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen meinen Vater zu ärgern", kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Yanthana zum Gehen. Ben und Shippou gesellten sich an ihre Seite, der eine rechts, der andere links.

"Es ist meine Lebensaufgabe, kleine Schwester. Außerdem weißt du doch, er liebt es einfach", grinste Shippou.

"Oh ja, so ähnlich, wie ein Loch im Magen, oder eine Kugel in der Brust. Irgendwann wirst du es mal zu weit treiben", warnte Yanthana.

"Niemals. Er weiß genau, wie ich es meine und außerdem müsste er mich erst mal in die Finger bekommen. Ich bin viel zu schnell für den alten Mann."

"Wer ist hier ein alter Mann?", kam prompt die Frage. Inu Yasha wartete, mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen, auf einem kleinen Kiesweg, der zu einem großzügigen Haus führte Die drei jungen Leute waren an dem Haus angekommen, das Inu Yasha und Kagome bewohnten. Gleich einem Wunder war es von dem Feuern verschont worden. Unbeschädigt lag es vor ihnen.

"Keine Ahnung, oder fühlst du dich etwa alt?", fragte Shippou mit Unschuldsmiene nach. Misstrauisch sah ihn Inu Yasha an. Er ahnte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, doch schließlich überging er die Frage.

Inzwischen war die Aufmerksamkeit von Shippou auf etwas ganz anderes gerichtet. Suchend sah er sich um. "Hat irgendjemand meinen Porsche weggefahren?", fragte er dann.

"Ich muss dich enttäuschen", die Stimme von Ayaka klang direkt neben ihnen auf. Lautlos hatte sich die Wolfsyoukai ihnen genähert. "So wie es aussieht, kam Katsushiro hierher. Er hat Kagome-chan mit deinem Porsche entführt."

Shippou Augen weiteten sich und sein Gesicht verlor die Farbe. "Er hat meinen Porsche?! Er ist ein toter Mann."

"Hach, endlich ist diese Dreckschleuder weg", grinste Inu Yasha, doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst. "Kommt rein, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Wenig später waren sie in dem Wohnraum versammelt. Ben sah sich um. Westliche und moderne Elemente waren mit der traditionellen japanischen Wohnkultur zu einer wundervollen Einheit verschmolzen. Eine breite bequeme Couch und ein Sessel umstanden einen niedrigen Tisch auf der anderen Seite waren mehrere Sitzmatten ausgebreitet. Auf der anderen Breitseite des Raumes war ein LCD-Fernseher zu sehen.

Alle waren sie hier. Die große schlanke Gestalt von Sesshomaru stand reglos da. Inu Yasha lief wie ein unruhiger Tiger in seinem Käfig hin und her. Man konnte sehen und spüren, dass er vor Ungeduld zitterte. Yanthana hatte sich in dem Sessel niedergelassen. Auf der rechten Armlehne saß Shippou und hatte lässig den Arm um die junge Hanyou gelegt. Ben selbst wählte die breite Couch.

Ayaka kam gerade mit einem großen Tablett mit Teetassen und einer Kanne in das Zimmer. Anmutig ließ sie sich im Kniesitz an den Tisch nieder. Sie füllte die Tassen und verteilte sie. Sie reichte mit einem Lächeln Ben eines der zarten Gefäße. "Ich glaube, der wird uns allen gut tun."

"Danke, Ayaka-sama", sagte Ben und nahm die Tasse entgegen. Er sog genießerisch den Geruch auf, der ihm in die Nase stieg.

"Wo kann dieser Mistkerl mit Kagome hin sein?", unterbrach Inu Yasha die Stille.

"Wir können versuchen die Spur außerhalb der Barriere wieder auszunehmen, doch bezweifele ich, das wir sie lange halten können. Die Gerüche von den Autos und der Stadt, werden sie bald völlig auslöschen", schlug Ayaka vor.

"Das hat keinen Zweck", hörte man den Einwand von Sesshomaru. "Er wird so schnell wie möglich das Land verlassen. Wenn er sich nur einen Funken der Erinnerung an uns bewahrt hat, wird er wissen, dass er hier nirgends sicher ist."

Shippou beugte sich leicht vor. "Was ist mit Maya-chan? Sie arbeitet doch bei der Polizei. Sie könnte den Porsche zu Fahndung ausschreiben. So würden wir wenigstens wissen, wo wir anfangen müssen zu suchen."

"Gute Idee", Ayaka griff sich das Handy, das auf dem Tisch lag und tippte eine Nummer ein. Es dauert nur Sekunden, dann meldete sich offensichtlich jemand. "Maya-chan... ja hier ist Ayaka. Wir haben Probleme... ja, ziemlich große. Hör zu..."

Gedankenverloren starrte Ben aus dem Fenster. Doch er hatte keinen Blick auf die Landschaft, oder auf das Dorf. Selbst große japanische Schloss in der Ferne registrierte er nicht. Die Stimmen der Anderen umflossen ihn, doch er erfasste den Inhalt deren Gespräche nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas Wichtiges zu übersehen. Verzweifelt versucht er sich zu erinnern, was es war. Es war wichtig.

Auf einmal zuckte er zusammen, so stark war die Erinnerung, an das, was er die ganze Zeit versucht hatte wiederzufinden. "Ich weiß, wo er sein wird", murmelte er leise.

Ayaka drehte sich halb um. "Was hast du gesagt, Ben?", fragte sie nach. Sie hatte das Gespräch gerade beendet. Ben wandte den Kopf. "Ich sagte: Ich weiß, wo er sein wird."

Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum und Ben fand sich augenblicklich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit aller Youkai. Inu Yasha trat auf Ben zu. "Wo ist er?"

Ben strich sich nervös durch das Haar. Er spürte, dass der Hanyou kurz davor war die Geduld zu verlieren. "Wie gesagt, Katsushiro war mein Professor an der Universität in San Fransisco. Er hatte da auch ein Büro. Einmal war ich dort, um eine Arbeit abzugeben. Da sah ich die Photographien an den Wänden. Die meisten davon zeigten Ausgrabungsorte, an denen er gewesen war, aber eines zeigte das Bild einer Farm. Ich fragte ihn, was er dort gefunden hätte, da sagte er das wäre sein ganz persönliches Reich. Er besitzt eine Farm in Montana. In der Nähe von dem Fort Peck Lake."

"Montana, wo ist das?", fragte Inu Yasha und seine Augen glühten im Jagdfieber.

"Amerika... Vater. Es liegt in Amerika", sagte Yanthana tonlos.

"Das dürfte kein größeres Problem darstellen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, besitzt Shigeru-kun einen Privatjet. Wir werden ihn fragen", schlug Ayaka vor

"Das machst du aber. Ich habe keine Lust mir die dummen Kommentare von Koga anhören zu müssen", maulte Inu Yasha, als Ayaka erneut nach dem Handy griff. "Eigentlich sollte man annehmen, dass ihr nach all den Jahrhunderten eure Streitereien endlich mal beilegen könntet", sagte Ayaka, während sie sich das Gerät an das Ohr presste und auf Antwort wartete.

"Danke, Ben", sagte Yanthana leise."Du hast uns damit sehr geholfen. Bis wir wieder zurück sind, kannst du dich hier wie zu Hause fühlen."

"Was meinst du damit? Ich komme selbstverständlich mit", protestierte Ben.

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine gute Idee. Es wird zu einem Kampf kommen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das Onigumo, oder Katsushiro, wenn du ihn so nennen willst einfach aufgeben wird."

"Prima. Ich habe große Lust diesem Kerl eine zu verpassen. Er hat mich und mein Wissen ausgenutzt für seine Pläne. Ich werde mitkommen."

"Wirst du nicht. Ich bringe dein Leben nicht noch mal in Gefahr", Yanthana's Stimme wurde heftiger. Ben schüttelte unbeeindruckt den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du das zu entscheiden hast."

"Er hat recht, Yan", Shippou legte der jungen Hanyou beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern. "Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen und Ben hat sich gegen die Höllenschergen doch nicht schlecht geschlagen. Er weiß sich zu verteidigen. Du könnest ihm deinen Kampfstab geben und selbst ein Schwert nehmen. Damit bist du genauso gut, wie jeder von uns."

Wortlos sah Yanthana von einem zum anderen. Sie erkannte die Entschlossenheit in Ben's Gesichtszügen und sah, dass sie von Shippou keine Unterstützung bekommen würde. Mürrisch nickte sie. "Okay. So wie es aussieht, bin ich überstimmt."

"Jep!", machte Shippou, hob die Hand hoch und Ben schlug ein. Beide grinsten wie zwei Honigkuchenpferde.

Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde es nie verstehen, dass ihr Jungs immer so wild auf eine Rauferei seid."

"Liegt offensichtlich in den männlichen Genen", meinte Ayaka trocken und legte das Handy weg. "Shigeru-kun überlässt uns seinen Jet mitsamt Pilot. Der Mann wird keine Fragen über seine Passagiere stellen. Außerdem wird Shigeru-kun seine Kontakte spielen lassen, dass wir mit der Einreise auf dem amerikanischen Flughafen keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Es würde uns sonst sicherlich schwerfallen, die Einfuhr von fünf Schwertern zu erklären. Yanthana, Ben, macht ihr euch etwas frisch. Inu Yasha, du solltest dir einige Sachen zum Anziehen raussuchen und vor allem eine Baseballkappe. Deine Ohren sind einfach zu auffällig."

Ayaka verstummte, als sie eine Hand mit langen Krallen in ihrem Nacken spürte. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben. Über ihr stand ihr Gefährte "So, so... der Hang zur Rauferei liegt in den männlichen Genen?", erklang die Frage, begleitet von einem leichten Knurren. Ayaka lächelte trotzdem unbeschwert. "Es gibt selbstverständlich immer Ausnahmen, die die Fähigkeiten haben diese primitiven Instinkte zu kontrollieren, Gebieter."

"Touché!", sagte Sesshomaru, ließ jedoch seine Hand in Ayaka's Nacken. Sie fühlte das leichte Streicheln seines Daumens auf ihrer weichen Haut unter ihrem Haar. Ein wohliger Schauder rann über ihren Rücken, doch leider blieb hierfür keine Zeit.

"Also... ", sagte Inu Yasha und klatschte in die Hände. "In etwa einer Stunde treffen wir uns hier, und dann geht es los. Dieser Kerl hat seinen ersten und letzten Fehler gemacht, als er uns herausgefordert hat."

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 16**

Katsushiro ist geflohen. Hoffentlich ist Ben's Vermutung mit der Farm richtig. Das wird sich wohl herausstellen. Doch zuerst müssen die Freunde nach Amerkia. In Zwei Wochen geht die Reise von "**Tokio-Montana**" weiter.

Bis bald eure

chaska


	17. Tokio - Montana

Hallöchen, wie versprochen geht es nun regelmäßig weiter. Hier also das nächste Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**Tokio - Montana**

Sie trafen sich alle nach dem Ablauf der Stunde wieder im Wohnbereich. Yanthana hatte geduscht und sich umgezogen. Auch Ben hatte eine Dusche genommen und Shippou hatte ihm eine paar Sachen von sich geborgt. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten fast dieselbe Statue, also war das problemlos möglich. Als Inu Yasha eintrat, musste Ben sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. In Jeans und Hemd, mit den langen silberfarbenen Haaren und mit den Hundeohren seitlich am Kopf bot der Hanyou einen merkwürdigen Anblick. In der Hand hielt er eine schwarze Baseballkappe, die er sich mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Kopf stülpte. Man sah in jeder Gestik und jedem Gesichtszug, wie sehr er dieses Ding hasste. Doch es war notwenig.

Der einzige, der sich nicht großartig, im Grunde genommen überhaupt nicht verkleidet hatte, war Sesshomaru. Das einzige Eingeständnis, das er gemacht hatte, war, das er seinen weißen Pelz abgelegt hatte. Wenn Ben ehrlich war, dann hatte er es auch gar nicht erwartet. Dieser Youkai würde sich nicht verbiegen lassen, nur um als gewöhnlicher Mensch durchzugehen. Doch Ben musste auch zugeben, dass keiner an seiner Entscheidung zweifeln würde. Sesshomaru hatte eine Haltung, ein Auftreten und eine Ausstrahlung, dass sich keiner an seiner Aufmachung stören würde. Es passte einfach zu ihm. Selbst die eigenwilligen Zeichen in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich werd mal einen Wagen organisieren. So wie es aussieht, gestaltet sich das nicht wie Rettungskommando, sondern eher wie ein Betriebsausflug mit der gesamten Belegschaft", meinte Shippou und verschwand. Nicht lange und ein lautes Hupen ertönte von draußen. Yanthana warf einen schnellen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Alles klar. Shippou hat den Van von unseren Nachbarn. Also, los geht es."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus und stiegen ein. Die Fahrt verlief zum größten Teil in Schweigen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Ben saß neben Yanthana und konnte ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck nicht übersehen. Zögerlich streckte er die Hand nach ihrer aus, die sie auf ihrem Oberschenkel liegen hatte.

Yanthana fühlte die sanfte Berührung und schlang ihre Finger um seine. Es ließ zwar ihre Sorgen nicht verschwinden, doch zumindest tröstete es sie ein wenig. Ben fuhr mit seinem Daumen zärtlich streichelnd über ihre Haut. Keiner der beiden sah die Blicke, die Ayaka ihnen zuwarf und das wissende Lächeln, was über die Lippen der Youkai huschte.

Shippou kämpfte sich durch den Verkehr von Tokio und nach fast endloser Zeit erreichten sie schließlich den Flughafen. Diesmal fuhren sie gleich in einen anderen Bereich. Ein Terminal, was abgegrenzt von den anderen stand. Schnell erkannte Ben, dass hier der Bereich war, wo die Privatleute ihre Flugzeuge, oder Charter Maschinen starteten. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, als er seinen Flug in die Berge zu der ersten Ausgrabungsstätte angetreten hatte. War das wirklich erst fünf Tage her? Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit, wie aus einem anderen Leben an.

Sie stiegen aus und durchquerten die Hallen, Absperrungen und Kontrollen, die es auch hier gab. Als sie schließlich einen der großen Hangars betraten, blieb Ben fast die Luft weg. Ein riesiges Flugzeug stand vor ihnen. Eine Boeing, ein Typ, mit dem man auch Langstreckenflüge machen konnte. An der Treppe, die zum Rumpf hoch führte, standen zwei Männer.

Ein genervtes Aufseufzen kam aus Inu Yasha's Richtung. „Verdammt. Muss das jetzt auch noch sein."

„Damit musstest du rechnen", sagte Shippou. „Wenn es um Kagome geht, dann hat er sich noch nie zurückgehalten." „Was ist denn?", fragte Ben neugierig, während sie auf das Flugzeug zugingen. Yanthana neigte sich zu ihm. „Das sind Koga und sein Sohn Shigeru. Koga, der links steht, hat vor langer Zeit mal versucht mit meiner Mutter etwas anzufangen. Verständlicherweise war mein Vater davon nicht sehr begeistert, auch wenn meine Eltern damals noch nicht zusammen waren. Obwohl sie sich nicht mehr an die Kehle gehen, sind sie doch aufeinander nicht gut zu sprechen. Also: _Vorsicht bissig_!"

„Was zum Teufel hast du jetzt schon wieder angerichtet, du dämlicher Hund?", klang es ihnen mit einem deutlichen Knurren entgegen.

„Halt die Klappe, Wolfsknilch. Du weißt mal wieder gar Nichts", fauchte Inu Yasha zurück.

„Ich weiß, das du mal wieder offensichtlich in den dicksten Schwierigkeiten steckst und auch zu allem Überfluss Kagome mit da hinein gezogen hast", sagte Koga.

Ben musterte unauffällig die Erscheinung der beiden Youkai. Beide waren schlanke Gestalten, doch ihre Bewegungen ließen die Kraft ahnen, die sie hatten. Koga hatte strahlend blaue Augen. Das lange Haar war mit einem hoch angesetzten Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sein Sohn hatte kurzes Haar, doch auch ebenso schwarz. Seine Augen hatten zu dem Blau noch einen leicht grünlichen Stich. Die maßgeschneiderten Anzüge verrieten einen exzellenten Schneider und das Flugzeug gab die durchaus berechtigte Vermutung, dass ihr Kontostand nicht gerade ins Minus tendierte.

Shigeru ignorierte seinen Vater und Inu Yasha und verbeugte sich tief vor Sesshomaru und Ayaka. „Ich bin glücklich Euch einen Dienst erweisen zu können, Taishou", sagte er. „Der Pilot wird euch nach Billings Air Port fliegen. Die dortigen Behörden sind schon informiert. Man wird Euch keinerlei Hindernisse in den Weg legen."

Sesshomaru nickte „Danke für deine Hilfe. Der Zeitfaktor ist sehr wichtig."

„Ich hoffe, es wird euch gelingen Kagome-sama zu befreien", sagte Shigeru.

„Es gibt kein w_enn_ oder _falls_ in dieser Beziehung. Katsushiro wird für sein Verbrechen bezahlen", das kalte Funkeln in den goldenen Augen von Sesshomaru kündigte von einer mehr als schwarzen Zukunft für den Professor.

Ben lief bei dem Tonfall ein Schauder über den Rücken. Er konnte sich nur zu gut an Shippou's Worte erinnern: _Wenn sich die Inu Familie dazu entschließt ihn zu jagen, wird es keinen sichern Ort mehr auf diese Welt geben._

Das heftige Gezeter von Inu Yasha und Koga lenkte ihn ab. „Ich bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass jeder andere Mann besser wäre, als du", fauchte Koga ärgerlich.

„Mit jeder Mann meinst du wohl dich selbst? Vergiss es. Ich werde mit Ayame mal ein paar Worte reden. Weiß sie, dass du immer noch hinter fremden Frauen herjagst?", knurrte Inu Yasha wütend zurück. Koga verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wird nicht nötig sein. Ich habe keine Geheimnise vor meiner Gefährtin. Eigentlich hätte ich da einen anderen Gedanken. Wie wäre es mit meinen Sohn? Er ist ein Youkai aus einer bedeutenden Blutslinie. Außerdem wird es Zeit für ihn sich eine Gefährtin zu suchen und ich weiß, dass er sich schon immer von Kagome angezogen gefühlt hat. Der Altersunterschied ist auch gering genug."

„WAS?", schrie Inu Yasha und ihm entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Seine Kinnlade fiel ihm fast auf die Brust und seine Augen waren wie zwei goldene Seen weit aufgerissen. „Da da da... das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!", flüsterte Inu Yasha. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein tonloses Flüstern.

„Ich denke mir, DAS ist sein Ernst. Sein voller Ernst", meinte Shippou mit grabestiefer Stimme und packte Inu Yasha am Arm. „Komm, mein alter Freund, bevor du noch hier auf der Stelle einen Herzanfall bekommst oder durch einen spontanen Mord unseren Flug cancelst." Inu Yasha stand noch immer unter Schock, denn nur so war es Shippou möglich den Hanyou über die Treppe in das Flugzeug zu bugsieren.

Koga sah ihm nach. Die blauen Augen funkelten. „Meint ihr er, er wird mein Angebot in Erwägung ziehen?"

„VERGISS ES!", kam es in diesem Moment wütend aus dem Flieger. „WARTE NUR BIS ICH ZURÜCK BIN!"

„Offensichtlich wohl nicht", Koga zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. Er wandte sich an Yanthana. Behutsam strich er ihn mit den Fingern über die Wange. Ben spürte einen unvermuteten Stich der Eifersucht in seinem Herzen.

„Bringt Kagome heil wieder zurück und schickt diesen Mistkerl endgültig in die Hölle", sagte der Wolfsdämon leise. Yanthana nickte. „Das werden wir. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Und pass auch auf diesen Hundejungen auf, damit er keine Dummheiten macht. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie es ihm gelungen ist, so etwas wie dich zu Stande zu bringen, Kleines. Alles Gute auch von Ayame und Maya", wünschte Koga. Er nickte den anderen zum Abschied zu. Dann zogen sein Sohn und er sich zurück.

Ben stieg die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Yanthana und Ayaka. Sesshomaru bildete das Schlusslicht. Ayaka verriegelte mit routinierten Handgriffen die Tür. Ben konnte nur staunen, als er den Innenraum Flugzeugs betrat. Da war nichts, so wie er bisher in einem Flugzeug gesehen hatte.

Es gab nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Sitzen, die meistens in vierer Kombinationen angeordnet waren. Weiche, beigefarbene Sessel, fast einem Fernsehsessel gleich. In einer Ecke befand sich sogar eine Gruppe, die wie eine Besprechungsecke angeordnet war mit einem breiten dunklen Tisch. Leise piff Ben durch die Zähne.

„Mach es dir bequem, Ben-kun", sagte Ayaka und setzte sich in den ihr am nächsten stehenden Sessel. Sie schlug ihre schlanken Beine übereinander. „Trotz allem wird der Flug wohl einige Zeit dauern. Ruh dich aus."

„Das werde ich", antwortete der junge Mann und suchte sich einen Platz. Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte er sich entspannt zurück. Er fühlte eine Bewegung neben sich und bemerkte Yanthana, die neben ihm Platz nahm.

Eine Stimme aus dem Cockpit bat sie die Gurte anzulegen und im nächsten Moment spürte Ben schon, wie die Motoren ansprangen und langsam auf Touren kamen. Draußen glitten die Hangarwände vorbei, als sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung setzte und in Richtung der Startbahn rollte. Es konnte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis sie die Starterlaubnis erhielten.

Ben hörte die Stimme des Kapitäns, wie sie die Startfreigabe verkündete. Die Motoren brummten laut auf und ein Beben ging durch die Maschine. Schließlich schoss sie vorwärts und hob ab. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatten sie die nötige Reisehöhe erreicht und konnten es sich gemütlich machen. Ben entspannte sich und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Schlag übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Nur am Rand nahm er noch wahr, wie Yanthana ihn mit einer Decke zudeckte. Die leisen Stimmen der Youkai verebbten, als er in tiefen Schlaf glitt.

* * *

„Ben... Ben wach auf...", ein sanftes Rütteln riss ihn aus dem tiefen Schlaf. Der Geruch von Kaffee kitzelte in seiner Nase und ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Ben öffnete die Augen und sah Yanthana über sich gebeugt. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Kaffeetasse und schwenkte sie behutsam unter seiner Nase.

„Hi", machte Ben und seine Stimme klang noch heiser vom Schlaf. „Guten Morgen", antwortet Yanthana und drückte Ben den Becher in die Hand. Genießerisch schnupperte er dran. „Genau das, was ich brauche, um wachzuwerden"

„Das und vielleicht ein ordentliches Frühstück. Es ist angerichtet. In zwei Stunden werden wir landen", sagte Yanthana Überrascht hob Ben den Kopf. „Schon? Habe ich etwa so lange geschlafen?"

„Du warst müde", sagte die sanfte Stimme von Ayaka neben ihm. „Du hast in die letzten zwei Tagen so gut wie keinen Schlaf gehabt. Menschen brauchen ihre Ruhezeiten."

Ben fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Er hatte seit langem nicht mehr in den Spiegel gesehen. So wie es sich anfühlte, musste er wie ein Penner aussehen. „Gibt es hier einen Waschraum, wo man sich wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln kann?", fragte er. „Ich zeig ihn dir", antwortete Yanthana.

Wenig später saß Ben frisch rasiert und eindeutig wacher, wieder in seinem Sessel und sah aus dem Fenster, wie der Billings Logan International Airport näher kam.

Das Lande Prozedere war wie immer, außer, das es diesmal viel schneller durch die Kontrollen und Absperrungen ging. Shigeru musste wirklich gute Verbindungen haben. Schließlich saßen sie alle in dem gemieteten Van und Ben sah sich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit aller.

„Also, wohin?", fragte Shippou, der wieder die Rolle des Chauffeurs übernommen hatte. Ben nickte. „Nach Fort Peck. In der Nähe, von dem Fort Peck Lake, dem See, dort hat Katsushiro seine Farm."

Shippou legte den Gang ein und los ging es.

* * *

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich mich geirrt habe", sagte Ben leise. Sein Blick glitt über das friedlich im Sonnenschein liegende Farmhaus mit den angrenzenden Stallungen. Sie befanden sich auf einen kleinen mit Bäumen bestanden Hügel, der ihnen einen freien Überblick auf das gesamte Tal gewährte.

„Hast du nicht", antwortete Shippou mit finsterer Miene. „Es stinkt geradezu nach Youkai hier. Es müssen sich verdammt viele im Haus und Umgebung aufhalten, die wir im Moment nicht sehen."

„Können sie euch nicht ebenso wahrnehmen, wie ihr sie?", fragte Ben neugierig. Yanthana schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir können unsere Ausstrahlung verbergen. Sie nicht. Das wird uns einen Vorteil bringen. Allerdings wird die Sache auch etwas komplizierter." Sie richtete ihren Blick direkt auf Shippou. „Kommst du?" Der Kitsune nickte und die beiden entfernten sich ein paar Schritte zu Ayaka und Sesshomaru.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir so vielen gegenüber stehen werden", sagte Yanthana ernst. Sesshomaru's goldenen Augen entfernten sich nicht einen Millimeter von dem Haus, als er antwortete. „Ich habe niemals meine Feinde gezählt." Als er Yanthana's entrüstetes Luftholen hörte, fügte er hinzu. „Allerdings gebe ich dir in einer Beziehung Recht. Dadurch das Kagome sich dort befindet, könnte Katsushiro sie als Druckmittel einsetzen. Wir müssen verhindern, dass er dazu die Möglichkeit bekommt. Wir müssen ihn mit geballter Kraft angreifen, so dass er keine Zeit bekommt sie als Geisel zu verwenden."

„Katsushiro gehört mir. Ich werde diesen Mistkerl zur Hölle schicken", knurrte Inu Yasha und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Das wäre wohl geklärt", sagte Ayaka trocken. Sie sah zu ihrem Gefährten „Wir werden uns wohl die Dämonen der Hölle vornehmen, aite?" Ein Nicken von Sesshomaru war die Antwort.

„Shippou, du und Yanthana werdet Kagome suchen und in Sicherheit bringen", fuhr Ayaka fort.

Shippou schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie wird sicherlich gut bewacht. Es könnte sein, dass Yan und ich auf Schwierigkeiten treffen, die uns aufhalten werden. In Anbetracht der Anzahl der Dämonen, die wir von hier aus wahrnehmen können, wäre das wahrlich keine Überraschung. Ich bin dafür, dass wir zu dritt gehen und Yan und ich dann die Möglichkeit haben uns mit den Youkai zu beschäftigen und gegebenenfalls den Rückweg sichern, während Ben Kagome in Sicherheit bringt."

„Kommt nicht in Frage", fauchte Yanthana aufgebracht. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Ben in Schwierigkeiten kommt."

„Der Junge hat sich nicht schlecht geschlagen. Ich glaube, du unterschätzt ihn gewaltig. Außerdem sollte er sich gleich mal daran gewöhnen, dass es bei uns immer spannend und abwechslungsreich ist", sagte Shippou mit einem Augenzwinkern. Yanthana wurde rot „Trotzdem..."

„Überlass ihm die Entscheidung. Geh zu ihm und frage ihn einfach", schlug Shippou vor und klopfte Yanthana ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Meinst du wirklich?", fragte die junge Hanyou zögernd. Ihr war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Ben wieder in Gefahr geraten könnte.

„Sicher. Los geh und beeile dich. Dein Vater geht sonst alleine rein."

„Okay", rasch wandte sie sich um und trat auf Ben zu, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

Ben sah Yanthana auf sich zukommen. In der Zwischenzeit konnte er schon recht gut in ihren ausdrucksvollen Gesichtszügen lesen. „Ben, ich wollte...", fing sie zögernd an und sah verlegen zu Boden. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie sie ihn fragen sollte. Das was sie wollte, war höchst gefährlich und sie hatte Ben's Leben schon genügend durcheinander gebracht. „Ben.. ich..."

Behutsam legte Ben seine Finger unter Yanthana's Kinn und hob es an. „Schht", er legte den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand auf ihre Lippen und hinderte sie daran weiter zu sprechen. „Es ist gut. Ich habe euch bis hierhin begleitet und ich werde auch mit euch hineingehen und werde helfen deine Mutter zu retten." Als er Yanthana's verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste er lächeln. „Hey, ich wollte schon immer etwas völlig Verrücktes tun und das scheint mir nicht nur der passende Zeitpunkt zu sein, sondern auch der richtige Anlass."

Erleichtert stieß die junge Hanyou ihre Luft aus. „Ich konnte dich einfach nicht darum bitten. Es wird gefährlich werden, doch wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Ayaka und Sesshomaru werden sich um die Geschöpfe der Hölle kümmern und mein Vater wird sich Onigumo vornehmen. Shippou wird versuchen uns den Rückweg freizuhalten. Ich werde versuchen meine Mutter zu finden und zu retten, doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht auch gegen diese Höllengeschöpfe kämpfen muss. Dann kann ich nicht auch noch auf meine Mutter achten. Wer weiß in was für einen Zustand sie ist."

„Ich verstehe. Ich will euch helfen, so gut wie ich kann. Du kannst dich darauf verlassen", antwortete Ben mit fester Stimme.

„Danke, dir. Du brauchst eine Waffe. Hier", mit diesen Worten holte Yanthana den armlangen Stock unter ihrer Jacke hervor. „Sieh genau hin." Mit zwei schnellen Bewegungen ließ sie ihn sich in den langen Kampfstab verwandeln. „Und so machst du es wieder rückgängig." Wieder folgten die entsprechenden Handgriffe.

Ben nickte, als sie ihm nun den Stab überreichte. „Ich denke mir, ich werde schon damit zurechtkommen."

„Er ist eine magische Waffe. Selbst einem Schwert gegenüber kann er bestehen", sie strich über das dunkle Holz und sah Ben tief in die Augen. „Pass gut darauf auf. Ich will, dass du ihn mir nachher persönlich zurückgibst." Ben lächelte und verwandelte den Stock wieder in den Kampfstab. „Ich werde ihn dir höchstpersönlich zurückgeben. Keine Angst."

„Habt ihr es endlich geklärt?", Inu Yasha trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Shippou zog als Antwort sein Schwert. „Jep." „Dann los. Ich brenne darauf diesem Mistkerl Tessaiga mal näher vorzuführen. Er hat mir nicht umsonst eine Kugel durch die Brust gejagt", knurrte Inu Yasha.

„Jeder kennt seine Aufgaben", sagte Yanthana und zog ebenfalls das Schwert aus der Scheide.

In geschlossener Formation liefen sie auf das Gebäude zu und näherten sich von der Stallseite her. Vorsichtig arbeiteten sie sich zu der Gebäudeecke vor, von der sie das Haupthaus einsehen konnten. Ben konnte keinen sehen, auch an den Fenstern waren keine Schatten oder Bewegungen zu erkennen.

Inu Yasha zog Tessaiga und mit einem leisen Fauchen verwandelte sich die rostige Klinge in ein breites glänzendes Schwert. Seine Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. „Ich kann Kagome wittern", knurrte er. „Sie ist im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes. Von uns abgewandt." Er warf Shippou, Ben und Yanthana einen schnellen Blick zu. „Macht eure Sache gut. Verstanden?"

„Kein Problem. Pass du nur auf, dass du am Leben bleibst. Ich weiß ansonsten nicht, wie wir das Kagome erklären sollen", knurrte Shippou und Ben sah zum ersten Mal, seit er den Kitsune kannte, einen grimmigen Zug auf dessen Gesicht.

„Also. Dann werde ich mal höflich sein und werde unser Ankunft durch ein_ leichtes_ Anklopfen kundtun", sagte Inu Yasha und hob Tessaiga an.

Das Pfeifen der sich bildenden Windnarbe durchfuhr die Luft und ließ bei Ben sich die Nackenhaare aufstellen. Dann erfolgte der Schlag. **„KAZE NO KIZU!"**

Die Wirbel rasten auf das Gebäude zu, zerfetzten das die Eingangstür und rissen ein großes Loch in die Vorderfront des Hauses.

Wie ein Taifun stürmten die Freunde vorwärts.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 17**

Die Befreiungsaktion hat begonnen. Doch unseren Freunden steht eine Übermacht gegenüber. Werden sie erfolgreich sein und wird es ihnen gelingen Kagome aus der Gewalt von Onigumo zu befreien?

Auf jeden Fall hat ein „**Rennen gegen die Zeit**" begonnen.

Bis in zwei Wochen

Liebe Grüße

chaska


End file.
